1, 2, 3 Freddy Come & Get Me!
by LadyVoorhees
Summary: Kali is obsessed with Freddy & the NOES movies. One night she accidentally pulls Freddy into her dream finding out that he is indeed real & agrees to help him, but she has no idea what she's getting herself into. AU, OC/Freddy, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Violence, Oral, Anal, Humiliation
1. Too Real

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Ok I'm back! And here is my Freddy fic as promised! Unfortunately unlike my F13th fic this one won't get updated as often. Once a week at the very least I hope. I think once I get past the first few chapters things will flow better for me. I originally wrote this as a screenplay when I was in high school (2005) and I am completely revamping it because it was so incredibly horrible and ridiculous. I hope you all like it! So here goes nothin enjoy!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

"My children… from the very beginning, it was the children that gave me my power." The TV boomed. "The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me…" The girl echoed with the TV. "Dammit Kali turn your fucking TV down I'm trying to sleep!" Trudy, Kali's older step sister yelled angrily from the next room.

Kali sat up in bed, her shoulder length brown hair fell into her eyes as she glared at the wall and flipped it off with her unbladed metal glove. She made the glove in her welding class, it was her own custom Freddy glove. All she needed was to weld the blades on to finish it, but she couldn't do it at school since it would be considered a weapon.

Her pale skin glowed in the light of the TV as she lazily got out of her small bed. She pulled a pair of headphones off of her nightstand and plugged them into the TV before plopping back into bed. Putting on her headphones she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. She now sat on the bed in just her underwear and laid down pulling the sheets over her. Her eyes refused to stay open halfway through the movie and she let her headphones fall to the floor clicking off the TV with the remote. Rolling over in bed she took her metal glove off and set it in the windowsill next to her bed and let sleep take over.

Kali opened her eyes and sat up in bed, she knew she was dreaming. As her feet touched the floor she concentrated and her clothes materialized onto her. Taking a step away from the bed her room morphed into an old boiler room that was barely lit by the unknown glow coming from below the catwalk. Looking around she raised an eyebrow and looked down to her scarred right hand making a Freddy glove appear. She always preferred to hide her scars with gloves, arm warmers, or long sleeves.

When she was ten her older stepsister and her had been arguing in the back yard near the lit fire pit and she was shoved into it. She had caught herself on her right hand right before her face met with the flames burning her arm up to the elbow. There were many other scars on that hand as well. When her step dad died when she was fourteen she became a cutter and kept on with it. She didn't do it nearly as much as she used to, but on bad days she would.

Flexing her fingers in the glove it made a satisfying clink of metal. She jumped when she heard deep laughter coming from behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a man that was badly burned wearing a dark red and green sweater with a dirty brown fedora hat on his bald burned head, Freddy Krueger. He had a smirk on his face. "Hello little piggy."

Kali looked him up and down completely unafraid and put her bladed hand on her hip. "That's not funny Angela." His voice changed to a light girls voice. "Ah come on I couldn't resist." He morphed into a girl a bit taller than Kali with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes wearing happy bunny pajamas. "How did you know it was me?" She smiled sweetly.

"Who else would it be?" – Kali

"I could have really been Freddy, and you would be dead by now." – Angela

"If only…" Kali sighed.

"Ok miss suicidal…" – Angela

"You know I didn't mean the dying part!" – Kali

"I know, I know, you weirdo… Freddy lover!" Angela teased.

"You're gross. You know I don't like him like that!" Kali pointed one of her blades at her.

"Oh come on it's not like you haven't thought about it before!" Angela teased.

"No… not that much…" Kali admitted.

"Ha! I knew it!" – Angela

"Yeah yeah, so what do you want?" –Kali

"I don't know just wanted to see if I could pull you in without you knowing about it before hand. And it worked!" Angela gloated.

"Of course you can! You're like the dream pro, you need to help me get better at pulling you in. Last time I pulled you and the dream you were already having in with you, is that even normal?" Kali asked moving her blades around watching the light play off of them.

"Its not necessarily normal, but it means you have a lot of potential if you can do that. So you just need to practice more and I'm sure in no time you'll be better at all this dream stuff than me." Angela explained as she pulled at the draw strings in her pajama pants impatiently.

"Really you think so?" –Kali

"Yes I do… but can we talk about this in person tomorrow at school or something. I'm kinda anxious to try something tonight." - Angela

"Oh yeah… sorry. You probably want to get to your own dream huh?" Angela nodded. "What are you so anxious to try?" Kali asked curiously.

"Well the reason I tried to pull you in without knowing is because I want to pull someone else in. I wanted to try and pull Jeremy in…" Angela looked down to the floor shyly.

"Jeremy? Jeremy Moore? The captain of the football team?" Kali asked partially confused. Angela nodded. "But why? He won't even know what's going on?"

"That's the whole point! I can have my way with him in the dream world like I've always wanted to, and if I'm lucky he'll remember the dream. Then maybe he'll start to pay attention to me in the real world. And then I can have a sexy _real_ boyfriend for once!" She explained becoming giddy at just the thought.

"Wow… that is completely insane and evil and also incredibly brilliant! You're lucky he's single!" –Lisa

"I know! I just hope it works. I'm getting sick of boys always ignoring me just because I'm a smart blonde." –Angela

"Ok well you have fun with all of that. I'll see you tomorrow morning before class." –Kali

"Ok see you then! Keep your fingers crossed for me!" Angela crossed her fingers followed by Kali and Angela disappeared leaving Kali alone in the boiler room. She walked toward the large metal door at the end of the catwalk scraping her blades along the pipes on the wall. The blades made a loud screeching sound causing sparks to fly. Smiling to herself she removed the glove and waved her hand around making her scars disappear.

She stood in front of the door and pondered what to do in the dream world until it was time to wake up. Leaning on the door she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was sitting in a small school desk. Looking around the room it had changed into a strange large classroom filled with desks matching hers with her classmates filling each of them. The ceiling was twice as high as it usually would be in a normal classroom. The walls were lined with thick vines and the floor was made of grass with random patches of dirt. Her biology teacher Mrs. George stood in front of the class lecturing with a large plant sitting on her desk.

Kali didn't know it yet, but she had lost control on her lucid dream. Staring blankly at the front of the class she could barely hear Mrs. George's lecturing. She jumped in her seat when a small balance scale was dropped onto her desk. Turning around in her seat she saw it was Aubrey, her lab partner. She was the smartest girl Kali knew besides Angela, and she was always more than willing to let Kali copy off of her in science class.

"Hey lab partner." She winked and her light blonde bangs fell out from behind her ears as she smiled and tilted her head. "Why don't you go and sit with Andy…" She grabbed the unnoticed worksheet off of her desk. "… and let me worry about this." Aubrey placed a small plant on the desk and began weighing some of the leaves off of it.

Looking around Kali spotted Andy sitting in a corner ripping up grass from the floor in handfuls. He turned and looked up at her with his gray eyes as she approached him. "This class sucks. Who decided that plant science was a good subject to teach?"

"I have no idea… this is such a strange classroom…" Kali scanned the room again.

"Just a lot… fuck this class." He ran his hand through his black spiked hair. The fluorescent lights made his tan skin look unusually pale. "… I'm out of here."

Kali eyed him as he got up and brushed the grass off of his baggy pants and straightened his button down shirt. Looking over towards where the Mrs. George was lecturing she found that she was no longer there along with the rest of the other students. Only one desk remained in the center of the room, empty. Turning back to Andy he had vanished as well.

She noticed the door leading out to the hallway was left open and she stepped out of the classroom. Looking down the hall it was endless and narrow, random lights were flickering on and off. She looked down the opposite direction of the hall and still found no one. Returning to the classroom a girl sat at the remaining desk with her back to Kali.

She slowly approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl quickly turned to Kali and threw her across the room with unknown strength against the wall. Before Kali could react the girl was there pinning her to the wall. She looked just like Kali only she was paler and her hair was a deep red. Her eyes were darker along with her clothes, like an evil version of herself. The vines on the wall wrapped around her arms and legs holding her in place. Her classmates reappeared all their eyes were blacked out and they began surrounding her.

The evil version of herself began strangling her. Looking over her classmates demonic faces she realized that she was still in her dream and she had lost control. She focused on getting rid of everyone that surrounded her. All her classmates disappeared but the evil Kali still remained. She tried again to get rid of her and nothing. In a panic she tried to reach out to Angela and pull her in, still nothing happened. Closing her eyes she concentrated harder.

She suddenly felt the whole dream shift and the smell of grass and dirt hit her and she could feel the vines around her wrists and ankles. The evil girl had vanished.

Scanning the room she saw the wall ripple as Freddy stepped into the classroom across the room and stared at her confused. He looked different than he did earlier when Angela was pretending to be him. His burn scars looked more severe, more _real_.

She knew it was just Angela messing with her again and she let out an annoyed sigh. "Ha ha very funny Ang'. I don't feel like playing right now, so get me down and help me get control of my dream again!" His eyes narrowed and he swiftly closed the gap between them.

He was only inches off of her and he eyed her up and down his eyes resting on the scars on her arm. She could smell his burnt flesh and his eyes were so demonic looking she knew something wasn't right. Being able to smell was not normal at all in a dream. "Angela this isn't funny…" He glared at her and the vines tightened. "…why are these vines hurting me?"

An evil smile crept along his face revealing his sharp jagged teeth. "Whose Angela?" He asked in a raspy demonic voice sending a chill down her spine. As she struggled against the vines he reached his ungloved hand up running his fingers down her burn scars. She could feel the texture of his scars on hers. She knew Angela would never take her joke this far, and she knew she was still asleep, but why did everything feel so real? And if wasn't Angela standing before her, then who was it?

"Ahh…" he rasped as he ran the back of one of his blades along her cheek sending different shivers through her body. "… _finally_ someone to play with." He stared into her eyes and she could feel his hot breath on her face as he inched closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat and…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kali bolted upright in bed gasping in a breath and quickly hit her alarm silencing it. She could still feel his hot breath on her and the smell of burnt flesh lingered in her nostrils. Throwing the sheet off of her she rubbed her wrists and ankles where the vines had been.

"What the hell was that?" She asked aloud and did a double take of her room to make sure she was really awake. _If that wasn't Angela then who was it? Could it have been… no it couldn't have… _"No there's no way… he's not real…"

She ran her hand through her hair and jumped out of bed quickly getting ready for school anxious to talk to Angela about what had happened in her dream.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

I know lots of dialogue sorry, but it's needed.


	2. Family,Friends,&Something2Look4ward2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Ok here is another one. Sorry for the borin parts but it's only the second chapter so bare with me! Lots of fun stuff in store for later I promise!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali quickly threw on a pair of red and black Tripp pants remembering to take the straps off of them so she wouldn't have to deal with them getting caught on things at school. She threw on the first shirt she grabbed out of the closet, which was ironically her Nightmare on Elm street shirt. It was black and the front said in red 'Freddy's got my back.' And had a red print of Freddy's glove scratching down the back. "Figures…" She said aloud to herself as she looked down at her shirt then pulled a red arm warmer over her left arm to cover up the bruises on her wrist and a long fingerless glove on her right that went past her elbow. Over the years after she was burned she began collecting arm warmers and gloves to cover up her scars.

She put her wallet in her back pocket as she slid her feet into her shoes and rushed across the hallway into the bathroom and brushed her hair and washed her face. She never really did anything with her hair it always stayed straight so all she had to do was run a brush through it and tuck it behind her ears. Grabbing her keys and backpack from her room she locked her door behind her knowing Cindy, her little step sister, was notorious for going through her things when she wasn't home.

Her Mom was in the kitchen setting a plate of bacon on the table. She looked like a forty-year-old version of Kali only her hair was cut rather short. She was in her green hospital scrubs from the night before. She always got home from work at six or seven in the morning. Cindy sat at the table eating a pancake smothered in syrup. "Morning Mom." Kali sat at the table and helped herself to the bacon as her Mom smiled at her. "Hey I wanted the first piece!" Cindy whined. "Cindy…" Her mother warned. She pouted and put another piece of pancake in her mouth as she watched Kali eat the bacon. Cindy's dirty blonde hair almost touched her plate as she ate. She was a little chubby for her age and had grayish brown eyes.

_Stupid whiney little brat child._ Kali thought as she glared at Cindy from across the table. She was eight and always demanded attention. Luckily for Kali she had taken more of a liking to Trudy. As Kali drank the orange juice her Mother had set in front of her on the table Trudy entered the kitchen.

Trudy was two years older than Kali and her blonde roots were starting to show from beneath her black dyed hair. She was wearing a tank top that had several holes in it revealing her bra and pierced belly button, with a ragged jacket over it covered in pins and patches. Her faded jeans had been cut along the bottom and had an extra piece of fabric sewn between it making the bottom of her pants large enough to completely hide her large boots beneath. Metal studs stuck out of her nose, lips, and eyebrows. Kali's Mom eyed her in disapproval but said nothing and returned to whatever she was doing at the stove.

"Sissy can you take me to school today, please." Cindy pleaded smiling at Trudy. "Whatever…"

"Trudy be nice she just wants to spend some more time with you before you leave. It's your last day here, be nice." – Kali's Mom

"Fine." Trudy glared at her through her hair. Now that Trudy was twenty she decided that she was going to move out and live somewhere far away from everyone else. Kali was glad she was leaving, all she ever did was cause problems for her mom and was a bad influence on Cindy. Plus she still hated her for pushing her into the fire when she was younger. Then right after Trudy's dad, Kali's step dad, died she tried to kill Kali blaming her for his death. She couldn't be home alone with her for over a month, she couldn't wait for her to leave.

Kali finished her orange juice and put her glass in the sink avoiding Trudy's cold stare. As she headed for the door her mom stopped her. "Kali are you coming home after school today?"

"I don't think so I think I'm going to hang out at Angela's for a while before I come home. Is that ok?" She asked already knowing what the answer was going to be. "Yes that's fine, see you later." She said giving Kali a hug before she left out the front door. Kali could hear Cindy yell goodbye from the kitchen but ignored her and jumped into her car. She headed to school with her music blaring anxious to find Angela and talk to her.

Kali walked through the courtyard to find Andy and Angela sitting on the steps outside the cafeteria. Andy waved and Angela had a huge smile on her face. Kali raised an eyebrow at Angela. "What are you so happy about?"

"We got a little surprise for you!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a flat piece of metal and held it out to Kali. She took it and looked at it. It was a street sign labeled Elm Street. "Where did you get this?" Kali was surprised.

"I found it…" Andy smirked. "… it's from my neighborhood I figured you'd like it so we stole it this morning."

"Wow thanks you guys." Kali hugged them both then joined them on the steps. She turned to Angela. "I had the strangest dream last night after you left. I lost control. And I saw him, Freddy…" Kali began.

"Are you talking about your crazy dreams you have together?" Andy asked sounding slightly annoyed. He didn't really like their obsession with dreams. "Yes but she wasn't there when this happened." – Kali

"What do you mean you saw him?" Angela asked confused. Kali went over everything that happened after Angela had left her alone in her own dream. "Wow that's really strange that you could feel pain and smell things that's definitely _not_ normal. The only reason you couldn't pull me in was because I was probably already awake. I had to get up early so we could go and steal the sign. Maybe next time something like that happens you can pull Andy in." Angela looked to Andy. "Screw that I don't want to be a part of your weird dream cult thing."

"It's not a cult! It's lucid dreaming and mutual dreaming, haven't you ever had a dream where you can control what's going on around you?" Kali asked becoming annoyed.

"Maybe a few, but I don't see why you too are so obsessed with it. And you're all obsessed with those stupid Nightmare on Elm Street movies." – Andy

"Never mind… well I'm off to my locker. See you two later." Angela walked off towards the lockers.

"Why does it bother you so much that I like those movies?" –Kali

"I don't know you know me I don't like horror and … Ah!" Andy froze in place as a fly buzzed around his head. "Get it away!" He yelped in fear. Andy for some unknown reason was deathly afraid of any bug that could fly and buzz around your head. Kali swatted the fly away and he relaxed. "Thanks… I fucking hate those things." Andy's attention drew to the red arm warmer on her left arm.

"Why are you wearing an arm warmer over your good arm?" He questioned.

"Because I wanted to…" Andy's eyes narrowed and he pulled the arm warmer off of her arm. His eyes set on the bruises around her wrists. "How did you get those? Please don't tell me they're from your dream." He pleaded.

"Actually… they're from Evan…" Kali looked down ashamed. Evan was her sad excuse of a boyfriend. Because of him several of her friends stopped talking to her, but she still stayed with him because he would threaten to hurt himself if she left him. "What did he do to you?" Andy stared into her hazel eyes.

"Yesterday I was over at his house, I told him that I wasn't happy being with him anymore and so he pinned me to the wall and made me promise to stay with him or else he'd kill himself." Kali explained becoming sad. "So now I'm stuck with him…"

"Fuck him, if he wants to kill himself just let the asshole do it." Andy was getting angry. He was always very overly protective of Kali. "I know you're right. Because of him stupid Julia, Gwen, and Mia hate me now. Most of their friends are mad at me too…" Kali put her arm warmer back on.

Julia, her now ex-best friend, had a huge crush on Evan but Evan had liked Kali since before either of them even met Julia. Kali wasn't all that interested in Evan until he showed up on her doorstep late one night when she was home alone. He was very persistent and they ended up having sex that night. Since then he considered them a couple even though she rarely saw him at school and they only hung out on the weekends. When Julia found out that they were together she was furious with Kali and got her other friends to hate Kali with her.

"Fuck them, if they want to hate you for something that you had no control over let them. Those stupid snobby bitches hold grudges forever, you don't need them, besides you've got me and Angela." Andy put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Thanks" She smiled back. "But seriously Kali you need to break it off with him for good. He's just going to keep causing you problems. He's such a…"

Andy stopped short as he saw Evan walking towards them. He was taller than Andy and was slightly muscular with brown hair parted down the middle that stopped just above his ears. His loose fitting blue jeans had rips in the knees and he had on a gray Volcom shirt. "Hey darling where have you been all morning, I've been looking for ya." He asked as he glared at Andy with his hand on Kali's shoulder. Andy glared back.

"Just been sitting here talking with my friends." She stood and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Heh what friends?" He smirked still staring coldly at Andy with his brown eyes. Kali frowned at him. "Me you asshole! You know you're the reason she has barely any friends left!" Andy spat at him. "Aw I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to _you_." He turned to Kali. "You don't need _any_ friends. You have _me_ babe." Evan pulled Kali into a kiss. She didn't want to but she finally gave in and kissed him back. Evan smiled evilly at Andy over Kali's shoulder. Andy was beyond pissed. Kali didn't know it but Andy had a huge crush on her for a few years now. He grabbed his backpack and stormed off. "Andy wait!" Kali yelled after him but he kept walking.

"God damn it Evan! Why do you always have to piss everyone off?" Kali glared at him. "Whatever babe, I see how it is. You prefer _him_ over me. I'll see you later if I don't decide to kill myself." Evan walked off towards the lockers where Kali could see Julia watching them. "Evan he's just my friend you know that!" Kali noticed Evan was walking towards Julia. "You know what screw this! I don't want to be with you anymore!" She screamed after him. He turned and looked back at her with an evil grin then met up with Julia and gave her a long hug. Julia looked surprised then sent an icy stare her way. Kali let out an annoyed sigh and stomped towards her first class.

Luckily today they started watching Schindler's List in history class so she didn't have to worry about paying attention. When she got to class she saw Angela sitting in the back with Jeremy and waved over at them. Angela had the biggest smile on her face. Jeremy was you're typical jock popular boy. He had on his letterman jacket and a pair of jeans. His brown hair was spiked and his green eyes studied Angela as they flirted and laughed together. It made Kali happy to see that Angela's plan had worked.

She searched for a seat and saw an empty one in the back of the room. Julia sat a few seats in front of her. Kali looked up at the door to see Wesley walk in. He smiles and waves at her and heads in her direction. Wesley is tall and a little more muscular than Evan. His blonde hair is so short it stands up on its own. His blue eyes meet with Kali's and he is stopped by Julia as he walks by her desk. "Hey Wes why don't you sit with me today?" She smiles sweetly and Kali stares at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry I'd rather sit with my _real_ friend instead of a selfish bitch like _you_." He replied coldly, and sat behind Kali. Julia sat there speechless with a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him. "Anytime, I never liked her anyways… so I heard what happened with you and Evan…" He sounded hopeful.

"You mean what happened ten minutes ago?" She asked and Wesley nodded. "Wow new sure travels fast here…"

"Yeah. So you're finally single now, huh?" He smiled and leaned closer to her as she turned around in her seat to face him. "Yeah _finally_." She smiled back and he put his hand on top of hers on his desk. They both really liked each other and they both knew it. Over the past few months they've been flirting and talking a lot since they have three classes together. Luckily this class was the only one with any of her ex friends in it.

Julia saw Kali and Wesley holding hands. "I'm telling Evan." She snorted. In unison Kali and Wesley flipped her off and she turned around and started whispering to the girl in front of her. The class hushed quiet as the teacher entered the class and the bell rang. The old gray haired man lectured for a few minutes before starting the movie and turning the lights off. Twenty minutes into the movie most of the kids were passing notes or were taking a nap in their desk. Wesley had fallen asleep on his desk and Angela was passing notes with Jeremy. Kali used her back pack as a pillow on her desk and let her eyes close.

When she opened them she was in her classroom only now it was empty. She had a plan and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes she was in the strange classroom from her dream the night before. Half the lights in the room were out leaving it partially cloaked in darkness. Walking up to the white board a Freddy glove appeared on her hand and she began scratching something into it. Backing away she examined it, it read '1, 2, 3 Freddy Come and Get Me' She sniffed the air and was greeted with the familiar scent of grass and dirt. If she could still smell things then he had to be there. "Where are you?" She screamed looking around the room. _This is crazy…_ She thought. _…there is no way he's still here, I bet I…_ When she looked back at the white board it was bleeding from where she etched her message and its metallic scent filled her nose.

She heard the faint clink of metal in the darkened corner of the room and headed towards it. One of the lights flickered on and revealed him sitting there on top of a desk with his head down, his fedora covering his face. As she neared him she felt the glove on her hand disappear. She was only a few feet away when he slowly tilted his head up locking eyes with her.

"Freddy?" She asked as she stopped only a foot away from him. He took in a slow breath and Kali could smell his burnt flesh from where she stood. "How did I get here." He asked as he slid to the floor and stood only a few inches off of her causing her to take a step back. He continued to take in slow deep breaths waiting for her to answer. "I… I don't know I must've accidentally pulled you in last night… Are you ok?" His deep breathing unnerved her.

"No one's ever wanted to pull me _in_ before. I didn't even know it was possible…" He was very aware of how close she stood to him and it made him uneasy. It's not that he was afraid of her, but being that close to another person was strange for him, especially since he wasn't trying to scare her to death or kill her. He knew she needed to stay alive. She could bring him more souls. She didn't seem to be afraid of him, but she was afraid that he wasn't real. Which to him was odd. Only one other time did someone purposely find him, but they just wanted to use him. As his eyes ran over her he almost laughed when his eyes set on her shirt.

"Is it really you?" Kali was getting anxious and it bothered her that she still wasn't entirely sure if he was real or if she had just done a really good job of making him up in her head. When he spoke again it almost made her jump. "You think I'm not real…" He laughed. "I'm starting to think I made _you_ up in my head."

Kali stared back at him and was tempted to touch him to make sure he really was real. He backed away before she even reached her hand up. _Can he read my mind?_

"Yes I can, but it's not enough… I need to know more before I decide if you're going to be useful enough to keep alive." He motioned for her to come closer with his blades and she hesitantly closed the gap between them. Freddy took in another deep breath before grabbing Kali and turning her so her back was up against his chest and he quickly put one hand on either side of her head.

Kali's head felt like it had a bunch of nails poking at it and the room began to spin as Freddy invaded her mind. He held her still as she screamed out in pain and attempted to pry his hands off of her head. The feel of his skin on hers was so strange to her, she wasn't used to being able to feel things in her dream, and now her head felt like it was going to split open.

Freddy was only halfway through when she suddenly disappeared. He slammed his fist on a nearby desk and it burst into flames. But from what he had seen so far he liked and knew she would be more than willing to help him. He grinned evilly to himself as he walked out of the classroom and into his boiler room. For the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	3. Very Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali bolted awake at the sound of the bell but didn't want to move. The pain still lingered in her head. She groaned as Wesley nudged her arm. "Are you ok?" She looked up at him with one eye open. "Yeah I just have a _really_ bad headache." Wesley held his hand out to her and she took it. Her head started to hurt as their hands touched and he pulled her to her feet and it only got worse. She let go of his hand to hold her head from the pain but as soon as she let go of him the pain went away. "What the…?" She put her hand on his shoulder and the pain came back.

"Kali what are you doing?" Wesley asked as she quickly removed her hand from his shoulder. "I don't know, but don't touch me for now." He eyed her strangely and took her bag for her and let her lead the way out of the classroom. She watched as Jeremy walked Angela to her locker. "Those two really hit it off…" Wesley pointed out as he handed Kali her bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll get to hear every little detail at lunch." Kali smirked glad that her head had stopped pounding. "Heh, yeah I'm sure you will. I hope your head feels better. I'll see you later." He hugged her and she did her best to ignore the pounding in her head. She watched him walk away then headed to her locker. The lockers were outside at her school and she just so happened to get stuck with a locker against the wall outside of the cafeteria. Pondering her encounter she had with Freddy she still wasn't entirely sure if he was real or not. She grabbed her book for her next class and when she closed the locker door she found Gwen and Mia blocking her way.

They both towered over Kali in height and stood with their arms crossed. Gwen was slightly shorter than Mia with long dirty blonde hair and chubby cheeks wearing a polo shirt and jeans. Mia was slender with long black hair wearing a pair of faded bellbottom jeans and a tie-dyed tank top. Kali glared at them for a moment before breaking the silence. "What the hell do you want? I thought you all hated me?"

"We do…" Mia retorted. "… We just wanted to make sure things were clear."

"Now that Evan is through with you he's with Julia, the way it _should_ be, but that doesn't mean that we can be friends again. What you did is unforgivable." Gwen explained placing her hand on her hip.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What I did had _nothing_ to do with either of you!" Kali was getting angry and she could feel her body temperature rising.

"It has everything to do with us! Julia is our friend and you hurt her!" Gwen got in Kali's face.

"I'll show you hurt!" Kali reached back and with strength she didn't know she had, she punched Gwen right in the face. There was a loud smack then a crack when her hand impacted with Gwen's nose. It felt exhilarating to take her anger out on someone beside herself for once. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Ah! Fuck!" Gwen screamed out in pain and fell back against the lockers holding her nose as blood trickled down her face. "You broke her nose you stupid bitch!" Everyone else in the locker area now had their attention on the three. Mia grabbed Kali by the shoulders and slammed her head into the wall behind her.

Kali's head was spinning and the heat encompassing her vanished making her feel chilled. She struggled to keep her balance as Mia helped Gwen up and ended up stumbling and hitting her head on the lockers. Trying her best to ignore the new pain in her head she felt herself loosing consciousness and leaned against the lockers letting herself slide to the ground.

Mia looked over to Kali to see her passed out up against the lockers. "Oh shit!" She quickly grabbed Gwen by the arm and led her in the direction of the nurse's office. "Fuck you, I hate you both…" Kali mumbled after them as the darkness took her. The last thing she saw was two boys hovering over her, she could barely hear them over the voice in her head. Freddy's voice was calling her name.

Kali opened her eyes to find herself in a nice comfy bed. Looking around she noticed the bed was the newest thing in the whole place. The wallpaper was frayed and the dresser and vanity were rotted. "Kali!" Freddy screamed. It sounded as if he was right there screaming in her ears. Sitting up she held her head where she had a tender lump forming. "Stop your screaming! I'm right here!" He was nowhere in sight but she could feel him watching her. "Where are you?"

"Right here…" He whispered in her ear and she could suddenly feel his hands on her head. She turned and found herself looking into his demonic eyes. "Now where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?" He tightened his grip on her. "Let me go!" She attempted to shake her head free.

Freddy was becoming annoyed. He didn't like being stuck in this girls mind. Even if he wanted to let go he couldn't until he finished searching her head. Being in her head for that short amount of time while she was awake was draining and made him weaker than he already was. "I can't let you go until I finished what I started earlier. Once I'm connected I can't get out of your head until I've searched it all." He explained holding her up against him so she wouldn't struggle.

"Fine just do it and get it over with." Kali closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. She did her best to focus her mind elsewhere while her head felt like it was being stabbed. Breathing in deeply through her nose she could smell the dust and mold, and the now familiar scent of Freddy's burnt flesh.

After a few moments that felt like hours the pain subsided and Freddy removed his hands from her head taking in deep breaths. "That was… different." He said and leaned against the wall sitting in bed next to her. Kali looked at him questioningly and studied his face. "I haven't done that in a long time. I've only read two other people. But their minds were rather boring. Yours on the other hand…" He reached over and pulled the long fingerless glove off of Kali's arm and she sank down on the bed and tried to hide her arm from him.

Freddy glared at her and wrapped his hand around her scarred wrist and held it up in front of his face studying it. "I bet you want to get your step sister back for doing this to you, and for trying to kill you…" Kali yanked her arm back and got off the bed beginning to feel uncomfortable being so close to him. She stared back at him.

"You still don't think I'm real do you?" Kali nodded and he smiled to himself as he motioned for her to come closer with his blades. She looked back at him unsure of what to do. Before she could decide her body was pulled closer by an unseen force. Freddy stood off of the bed and cupped Kali's face in his bladed hand. He drew her close and whispered into her ear. "If you want to get rid of that bitch step sister of yours bring her to me tonight and we'll both get what we want. Will that be proof enough for you?" She stared into his red bloodshot eyes and nodded slowly. "Good… you better run…"

Before Kali could question him she opened her eyes to see a dim fluorescent light on the ceiling above her with an ice pack being held to her head by Angela. She was in the nurse's office lying on a small bed with the curtain pulled around it to give her some privacy. Angela saw that she was awake and her eyes went wide. "Kali…" She whispered as her eyes darted around nervously then she put her hand over Kali's mouth. "… shh you need to be quiet. If the nurse knows you're awake she'll go and get the principal. So we just need to get the hell out of here as fast as we can. Ok?"

Kali nodded and Angela moved her hand off of her mouth and helped her sit up. She gently touched the back of her head where she found a small soft spot and gave a worried look to Angela. "Did she give me a concussion?" Angela nodded and peeked around the corner to the nurse's desk.

"Alright you ready to run all the way to your car?" Angela whispered and Kali nodded finally understanding what Freddy had said right before she woke up. "Ok ready…" Angela peeked around the corner once more. "…Let's go." And Angela grabbed Kali by the hand and led the way out of the nurse's office and down the hallway. Kali could hear someone down the hall yelling at them as the doors shut behind them and they ran through the courtyard.

A bell rang and students flooded out of their classrooms and towards the cafeteria. The two were thankful for that and weaved through the other students as they made their way to the parking lot. Many kids stopped and stared at them as they rushed past. Many 'What the?' and 'Hey!' were heard and they were almost there when four people stood in their way.

It was Evan, Julia, Mia, and Monica. Julia was hanging on Evan and Mia was talking to Monica, the tiny brunette. They all turned and stared at Kali and Angela. "Where do you think you're going?" Mia asked putting a hand on her hip. "Move!" Angela screamed in her face making her back away. Angela smiled to herself.

Evan took a step towards Kali. "What's this I hear about you and Wes? Did I mean nothing to you?" He sounded pathetic. Kali laughed. "Look whose talking you're the one that went to _her_." She pointed to Julia who was still hanging at his side. "I thought we were over?" He asked confused.

"We are!" Kali made her way around them and Monica grabbed her by the arm. "Hey don't walk away from us! We're not done talking to you!" Kali yanked her arm out of her hand. "Don't touch me you little bitch!"

Angela pushed Monica away from them and grabbed Kali by the hand dragging her the rest of the way to her car. "Next time I see Wes I'm going to kick his ass!" Evan called after them.

Kali let Angela drive since her head was so sore. On the way to Angela's house Angela told Kali everything that happened between her and Jeremy in her dream the night before then what happened at school. Then Kali explained to Angela what had happened in her dreams with Freddy. "So you're really going to bring him Trudy?" Angela asked as they both sat on her large bed. Her room was painted a robin egg blue and there were posters from sci-fi movies and alternative rock bands on the walls.

"Yeah why not. I mean I still don't think he's real…" Kali held an icepack to her head. "Really? You still don't think he's real? I haven't even seen him yet but from what you've been telling me he _has_ to be real." Angela explained handing Kali a glass of water and some painkillers. "Well then what should I do? I'm so confused right now, Freddy is really messing with my head. I honestly am just starting to think I've completely made him up out of desperation…" She popped the pills in her mouth and downed the water.

"Stop acting like that, you doubt yourself too much. How about we take a little nap and you can pull me in so I can see for myself?" Angela suggested and Kali gave her a worried look. "I don't know, what if he tries to kill you? He doesn't have any reason to keep you alive."

"Well then I'll just try and show him I can be useful too." She sounded confident and laid in bed and patted the pillow next to her and Kali carefully laid her head down making sure she wasn't on the tender part of her head. "Ok I'll pull you in after I talk to him so don't get too distracted in your own dream."

"I'll just wait a few minutes to fall asleep after you do. It'll be easier that way you can just pull me in right away." – Angela

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea. Just don't wait too long." Kali closed her eyes and fell asleep without a problem. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting on an old red couch with Freddy sitting on the armrest opposite of her staring at her as if he expected her. She was in a large old living room; on one wall was a fire place with a mantle that held a broken clock and pictures that had been shattered. On the wall in front of the couch was a cracked television and a large painted picture of what seemed to be Freddy but she wasn't sure since the face had been burned out.

"Back again so soon? Did you miss me?" He smiled to himself and slid down the armrest onto the couch next to Kali. She leaned away from him. "So… you're going to bring your friend in because you think I'm a figment of your imagination?" He asked. Kali looked back at him with an annoyed look. "Stay out of my head!"

He quickly grabbed her by the face with his ungloved hand and pulled her to where she was only an inch away from his lips. "Don't test me bitch, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not kill you every second you're in here!" He took in a deep breath before starting again inhaling her scent, she smelled like vanilla and roses. "I've had only seven souls in the past three years! I can just feel the power radiating off of you and it drives me crazy! Compared to you right now I'm…" Looking around he hesitated as he said the last word. "… Weak." Kali was surprised at his words and he slowly released her and leaned away from her breathing deeply.

They stared at each other for a moment until Kali broke the silence. "You're going to kill Angela if I bring her in aren't you?"

"Yes." He breathed and looked to Kali for her reaction. It was what he expected, she furrowed her brow and stared at him in disbelief. "Then I'm not bringing her in. You'll just have to _wait_ until I bring Trudy tonight." She replied coldly.

"Then leave and don't come back unless you're bringing me someone!" He yelled and with almost all the power he had left in him pushed her out of the dream. Once she was gone his breathing slowly returned to normal. He silently cursed at himself, but was glad she was gone for now. Being around her made him feel weaker than he already was and he even felt a little helpless in her presence. She seemed to master the dream world rather well for someone who didn't even know how to lucid dream less than a year ago.

He tapped his blades on the arm of the couch as he came up with a list of potential victims for the girl to bring him focusing on the people she'd most likely want to be rid of along with a few he thought she would be better off without.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	4. Two Souls, One Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali sat up quickly and turned to Angela who had just shut her eyes and shook her. "Hey! What's the big idea I thought you were going to being me in?" Angela looked confused.

"No you're not coming in with me. At least until I bring him Trudy and maybe a few other people first." Kali explained firmly.

"What why?" Angela stared back at her friend. "Because he'll kill you." Angela looked at her in disbelief and huffed. "And you thought he wasn't real… now you're afraid of him killing me." She smiled then wrinkled her nose. "Gross dude you smell like burnt flesh and old house."

Kali smelled herself then made a disgusted face as she rubbed her cheeks with her hands. "He likes to grab me by the face when he talks to me… it kinda freaks me out to feel his skin on mine…" Kali shuttered.

"Creepy…" Angela agreed and got to her feet. "…So what do you want to do then? It's only noon. School's not even out yet."

"Wanna go to the movies? I've been wanting to see Twenty-Eight Weeks Later since it came out on Friday." Kali suggested holding the icepack to the back of her head. "Hells yes! Let me just find my Harkins cup and we'll go." Angela slipped her shoes on and rushed to the kitchen to find the cup.

After the movie they went and grabbed some fast food before going back to Angela's house. When they got there Angela's Mom was home. "Hi Mrs. Santsaver." Kali greeted her when they sat at the kitchen table. The kitchen had wallpaper along the top of the wall with grapes and other various fruits and veggies with light green walls. "Ang what happened at school today? The principal called and said that you two ditched and Kali is suspended for beating someone up." She asked concerned then noticed the bump on Kali's head. "Oh dear what happened?" She grabbed an icepack out of the freezer and handed it to Kali.

"It was Gwen and Mia. I punched Gwen in the nose and Mia slammed me against the wall and I hit my head on the lockers." Kali explained holding the icepack to her head.

"Yeah I guess she broke Gwen's nose and Mia gave Kali a concussion." Angela added. "The principal was going to come and talk to her but I thought it would be better if we bolted out of there." She smiled up at her mom.

Kali and Angela gave her all the details and told her about the rest of their afternoon. "Well…" She said once they were all done explaining everything. "… I'm just glad that you're both ok. Do you need to lie down Kali?" She asked sweetly. This is why Kali always hung out at Angela's house because her mom didn't care what they did so long as they weren't doing anything incredibly stupid. "No!" She replied a little too loud.

Mrs. Santsaver gave her a strange look. "Ok dear just offering."

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Kali apologized. "I've been…" She thought of a proper explanation she'd understand and Angela eyed her. "… Having bad dreams."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need any Tylenol for your head before I start working on the garden?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'm good for now, just a little sore. Thanks for the icepack." –Kali

"Alright well you know you can stay as long as you like." She kissed Angela on the forehead. "I'll be out front in the garden if you need me." And she disappeared out the side door.

They went back to Angela's room and challenged each other to several video games until they became bored with it. "I can't believe I got suspended within the last month of school! We graduate in two weeks! I hope I'm only suspended from the rest of this week." –Kali

"Yeah me too, school is going to be so boring without you. Jeremy is only in one class with me and same with Andy. Stupid fucking Mia, and I can't believe Monica today that was completely unlike her. She's such a little follower. They're all like a pack of idiot sheep…" Kali laughed at the last part. "They should be slaughtered like sheep then…" She smiled to herself as she pictured Freddy killing them in her head, Angela gave her a strange look. "Sorry… That was kinda fucked up to say."

"Yes, but hey you could really let him kill them. I mean why not? It's not like you're the one doing the killing." Angela smiled up at her.

"Wow you are way more insane than you lead people to believe… this is why you're my best friend." Kali hugged her. "I could never talk about half the things I do with you to Andy. He'd flip the fuck out."

"Haha yeah… he'd probably try and commit you." Kali raised and eyebrow at her and they both laughed.

Kali finally went home around seven since her Mom would already be at work by the time she got there. She dreaded her Mom getting home in the morning knowing she'd get yelled at for getting suspended. Walking down the hall she noticed that the light in Paige's room was on. "Paige?" Kali knocked on the door. "Come in."

She opened the door to see Paige sitting on her bed. Paige is Kali's older half sister, they are related by their dad. He had had Paige already when he met Kali's mom from a previous marriage. They're only one year apart and they got along the best out of the four of them. She had long brown hair that went halfway down her back that was in layers and her green eyes stared up from her laptop at Kali. Her skin was tanned to perfection and her muscles were toned from being the head cheerleader for the past four years. She went to a different school than Kali, and graduated last year, she lived with her biological Mother and would come visit every so often.

"So I heard you broke Gwen's nose today at school. She probably deserved it. She was always a bitch to me when she used to come over." She got up from the bed and gave Kali a hug. "Who hit you in the head?"

"Mia slammed me into the wall and then I hit my head on the lockers… so is Mom pissed I got suspended?" Kali asked afraid of the answer.

"No she has no clue. I was here when the principal called and pretended to be Mom. Because I love you!" She smiled and squeezed Kali's arm. "Really? Omg I totally love you! You're the best sister ever!" She hugged her tightly. "Ok Paige needs to breathe now…" Kali released her.

"Ok now since Mom doesn't know, you just need to stay away from the house around school hours. And you can go back to school on Monday they said." She explained as she turned off her laptop and set it on the nightstand. Kali nodded and pulled the sheets over Paige as she laid down in bed. "Goodnight little sister." Paige turned over in bed. "Want me to turn the light out for you?" Kali asked standing in the doorway. "Yes please. I'll probably see you tomorrow night. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Ok G'night sister. See ya tomorrow." Kali turned the light off and clicked the door shut. As she entered her room she could hear Cindy protest going to bed. She sat in her computer chair and listened while she waited for her computer to turn on.

"But sissy I want to go with you! I don't want to stay here with Kali! She never plays with me and she's always gone just like Mommy! Please I can be your little house helper! I won't get in the way I promise!" She whined as Trudy dragged her down the hall to her room. "No Cindy! You need to stay here with Mom! You're too little and annoying!" Trudy yelled back at her. Then there was a loud piercing scream and the sound of Cindy collapsing on the floor having a fit. "Be quiet! Paige is trying to sleep!" Trudy warned.

"How about, both of you shut the hell up!" Paige screamed from her room. Cindy's cries became shorter and soon faded. Trudy's door slammed shut. Kali rolled her eyes and logged into her computer and started playing a game online to distract herself until she was sure Trudy was asleep. She also devised a plan on how to dispose of Trudy's body. The more she thought about the whole thing the more insane she felt.

What if he isn't real? Could it be someone else just fucking with her? If so who has that much knowledge of the dream world that knows her, besides Angela? She put it out of her mind and focused on listening to what Trudy was doing in her room. She could hear her put a movie on and decided she'd wait a little while longer.

Once she was bored with games on the computer she went and started reading fan fictions online. She was halfway through one when she heard something run past her window. She quickly got up from her computer chair and peeked out the window. In the moonlight she could see none other than Cindy running across the front lawn with a large blanket and a small duffle bag. Was she running away?

Cindy opened up the back door to Trudy's truck, which was always unlocked, and threw her blanket and bag in then climbed in after them and quietly closed the door. Just then a horrible thought crossed Kali's mind. _Why not bring him two souls instead of one?_

Kali waited anxiously sitting on the front porch until she saw headlights park across the street. Angela quietly entered the house behind Kali. "I am so sorry you had to come all the way over here, but there is no way I can do this by myself." Kali whispered.

"Dude its ok. This is what friends are for. Helping friends get rid of bodies." She smiled a toothy grin at Kali as they entered her room. There were two syringes filled with some clear liquid sitting on her desk. Luckily for Kali her Mom always brought extra medical supplies home with her in case any of them got hurt or sick she wouldn't have to take them to the hospital and she could just take care of them at home. Kali had filled the syringes with a sedative and planned on injecting them into Trudy and Cindy just to be safe. The only part she needed help with was dragging Trudy to her car once she was sedated.

Kali grabbed both the syringes and as quietly as she could she entered Trudy's room and hovered over her sleeping form. She was curled up in a ball in her side with her back facing her. Kali uncapped the needle and quickly injected it into her neck pushing the plunger down all the way. She held her breath and stared down at her expecting her to wake up but she stayed still and her breathing remained slow. Exhaling loudly she capped the needle and handed the other syringe to Angela.

"You sure you want to be part of this?" Kali asked concerned.

"Yes, now stop being so damn paranoid." She whispered in response and headed out to Trudy's truck to sedate Cindy. Kali pulled the comforter off of Trudy and set it on the floor next to the bed and rolled her off of the bed onto it. She pulled her down the hall and into the living room and out the side door. Kali almost jumped when Angela put a hand on her shoulder to move her over so she could help her pull Trudy on the blanket across the dirt driveway.

"Damn she's heavy…" Angela whined.

"Is Cindy sedated?" Kali asked as they stopped at the truck's driver side door.

"Yeah she didn't even stir." She replied opening the door to the truck. They both took an arm and after almost dropping her several times they finally got her positioned into the drivers seat and buckled her seatbelt across her.

"Can I come in with you? I mean you're bringing him two people now instead of one, so he shouldn't come after me." Angela was hopeful as she shut the car door.

"Ang I really don't want to risk it. There's no telling what'll happen if I bring you in." Kali explained.

"I know… Just thought I'd ask." -Angela

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." – Kali

"No its ok, plus I don't wanna wait in anticipation all night and tomorrow wondering what happened." – Angela

"True…" Kali agree and jumped into the back of the truck followed by Angela and she laid down in the bed of the truck. Angela sat next to her. "So do you want me to wake you up or anything?"

"I don't know, if it seems like I need to be woken up then do it." – Kali

"Ok will do." Angela saluted her as she closed her eyes.

Freddy could feel Kali as soon as her eyes shut and she appeared in his bed. He read her thoughts. "So you're bringing me two, how _generous_ of you." He smiled and sat on the bed next to Kali causing her to quickly get to her feet making him laugh knowing how uncomfortable he made her.

Kali gave him a strange look and he was suddenly in front of her with his bladed hand around her neck. "Bring me one." He commanded lifting her off the ground by her throat. She concentrated and could feel Trudy's presence and Freddy released her dropping her to the floor. He turned on his heels and Kali could see the strange vine classroom through the door. Trudy sat on top of a desk looking around confused.

Freddy scraped his blades along the wall smiling to himself as he anxiously made his way towards the classroom where his oblivious victim sat, completely unaware of the danger she was in.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	5. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

***Bold = Flashback**

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Before Freddy passed though the door he morphed into a tall man with light brown hair that stopped just above his ears. He wore a dark blue polo shirt and had on dark brown work pants. He was Kali's step dad. She watched him from the floor and stared at him in shock. Before walking into the classroom he turned and waved to her smiling evilly. She couldn't breath. Seeing her step dad walking around was painful. She still blamed herself for his death.

**It was four years ago, Kali was fourteen, on a Saturday afternoon against her Mom's wishes her Dad had decided to take her out to start teaching her how drive. They were driving around on the back roads in her Dad's car when he suggested that they go to the parking lot at the school nearby and practice parking. Kali asked him to drive them there but he insisted that she drive since it was only a few miles away.**

**They were only a block away from the school and Kali was feeling confident about her driving so far. When they stopped at a four way stop Kali came to a complete stop and she looked both ways and there was a car coming towards the intersection coming from the passenger's side. She sat and waited.**

"**It's a four way stop Kal' they'll stop. You can go, you have the right of way." She looked over at him and nodded as she hesitantly took her foot off the break and eased onto the gas pedal. They were right in the middle of the intersection when the speeding car hit the passenger side door at full speed sending their car skidding across the intersection. There was nothing but the sound of crunching and screeching metal and glass shattering. Kali hit her head on her window and turned the wheel back and forth while pumping the brakes in a sad attempt to stop the car. Only seconds later a second car hit the back end of the car causing them to spin. **

**Kali heard her Dad scream out and she looked over to him to see that he was crushed by the door. His seatbelt had tightened around his chest so tight that it had cut through his shirt. The car stopped skidding and the airbags finally deployed. The airbag hit Kali in the chest knocking the air out of her. When her Dad's went off it hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious. Kali reached over and held her Dad's hand as she screamed for help.**

**After a few minutes she heard someone else screaming for help. Looking out the shattered windows she could see a boy who was in his late teens lying on the ground with his leg twisted, his face and arms were scraped badly. The driver of the other car was unconscious lying against his steering wheel.**

**In a panic she pulled at her seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge. Screaming in frustration she looked around frantically to find something to help free her from her seat belt. There was nothing she could use. Her Dad coughed and sputtered up blood but he didn't wake. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped the blood from the cut on her head. She felt completely helpless and sat there and cried hysterically. "Daddy wake up! You're going to be fine!" She tried her best to calm herself.**

**She started tugging on her seatbelt and clawed at the seatbelt attachment next to her head and finally pulled it free of the car and maneuvered herself out of her seatbelt. Opening the door she fell to the asphalt on her hands and knees and scrambled to her feet. She ran to the boy that was sprawled on his stomach in the middle of the road.**

**He looked up at her and one whole side of his face had severe road rash along with his arms. "Please…" He said weakly. "… get an ambulance, my phone… in my truck…" Kali rushed to his truck and frantically searched the trucks cab for the phone. She finally found it up on the destroyed dashboard and quickly dialed 911. As she told the operator where they were she walked back towards her Dad's car. She hung up the phone and stood in the middle of all three wrecked cars and got a better look at the damage. Both of the cars that hit them had their front ends smashed in and the whole passenger side of her Dad's car was completely crushed.**

**While she waited for the ambulance to get there she checked on the boy in the other truck that was unconscious. He was still breathing so she went back and held her Father's hand until help arrived.**

**When they got to the hospital her Mom was waiting for them and her dad was rushed to the emergency room. Kali was examined and had her head bandaged up before she returned to the waiting room and sat with her Mom. Her Mom was worried but kept her calm and held Kali. She had made Trudy stay home with Cindy. Kali felt horrible, she blamed herself for the accident. She was still partially in shock and was surprised her Mom wasn't yelling at her for driving in the first place. They were told that the boys that hit them were racing and one only suffered a broken ankle and a concussion and the other had really bad road rash along with a broken leg, arm, and ribs. The doctor working on their Dad finally came and got them.**

**Kali practically held her breath as she waited for him to speak. "I'm afraid he's suffered some internal bleeding and his right arm is broken along with a few ribs, his collarbone, and has a collapsed lung. He's stabilized for the moment if you want to go and see him before we take him off to surgery." He handed the clip board to Kali's Mom and she read it as they were lead to his room.**

**Kali stood in the doorway and tears welled in her eyes as she saw all the IV's and bandages on him. Rushing up to him she was mindful of his IV's and took his hand. "Daddy I'm so sorry it's all **_**my**_** fault!" She cried.**

**He smiled weakly back at her. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. It's partially my fault for not waiting and the boys shouldn't have been racing. Don't you go blaming yourself for something that you had no control over. I won't stand for it. It doesn't matter now what happens to me sweety, I just want you to promise me you won't beat yourself up about it."**

**That made her cry harder but she kissed his hand and nodded. "I promise…"**

**Kali stepped aside to let her Mom have a moment with him and she went and stood outside the door to his room. When her Mom came out she put on a fake smile and stood to the side as her Dad was wheeled out of his room. "I love you Dad!" She rushed up to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too Kal my Pal." He smiled and Kali's Mom blew him a kiss as he disappeared down the hall.**

**Kali fell asleep in the waiting room and was woken up abruptly. It was her Mom and she was crying hysterically. It took her a moment to remember where she was and then the realization hit her. The doctor stood behind her Mom. "I'm so sorry; we did everything that we could…"**

**He had died during surgery. His stomach and liver had been ruptured by the impact from the seatbelt and he died on the operating table from loss of blood. Even though Kali promised him she wouldn't blame herself she couldn't help it. Only a week later she started cutting herself. To that day she refused to drive through that intersection.**

Kali continued to stare after Freddy as he walked towards the unsuspecting Trudy disguised as her Dad. She got off her feet and stood in the doorway to watch. Freddy approached Trudy whose face lit up when she laid eyes on him. "Dad?" She asked hopeful. Freddy held his arms out to her. "Trudy my little punk princess." He embraced her and took a step back to examine her. Kali noticed he held a strange looking gun behind his back. His other hand stroked Trudy's face running his fingers over her piercings.

"Let Daddy help you…" He pushed Trudy down into the chair and it morphed beneath her and straps came out of the chair and held her in place. The room shifted into a piercing parlor. The walls had gruesome pictures of piercings hanging from them along with a few chains.

"Dad?" Trudy asked with fear in her voice. Freddy held a finger up to his lips. Kali's eyes grew wide as she realized the gun he held was a piercing gun. Freddy looked back at her and gave her a look that sent a chill down her spine. She took a step back and hit the wall that was now behind her. More chains appeared hanging down from the ceiling above Kali and their cold links wrapped themselves around her and held her facing Freddy and Trudy.

"You're not going anywhere." He said in his normal voice. Trudy looked to him then to Kali. "Kali?" She asked confused and Freddy turned to her and morphed back into himself. He lifted the piercing gun up into Trudy's view and she started to struggle against her restraints. "Let me go!"

More straps wrapped themselves around her holding her arms, legs, and head so she couldn't budge. Freddy put the tip of the piercing gun on Trudy's cheek and turned back to Kali who was now suspended in the air by the chains wrapped around her. "This is for you…" He pulled the trigger on the gun and Trudy screamed in pain.

Kali tried to look away but her eyes were fixed on Trudy. The chains wrapped tighter around her and held her in place as she was forced to watch Freddy pierce red and green studs into her skin. Trudy shrieked in pain at every pull of the trigger and stared up at Kali in desperation. Kali actually felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry…" Kali whispered as she concentrated on freeing herself from the chains or waking herself up. She knew she wouldn't be able to save Trudy, but if she could wake up at least she wouldn't have to watch.

Freddy glared up at Kali and put down the piercing gun. With his ungloved hand he blindly pulled out one of Trudy's lip piercings then another off of her face. She began screaming hysterically and crying out to Kali for help. "Shut up bitch!" He yelled over his shoulder and a strap went across Trudy's mouth silencing her into muffled cries. He turned and gave Kali an angry glare.

Freddy was becoming impatient, he just wanted to end this girl and take her soul, but he wanted Kali to enjoy the girl's torture. "You want her to live? Even after everything she's done to you?" He made all the bad things Trudy had ever done to her flash through her mind. She relived when Trudy pushed her into the fire, when she strangled her after her step Father's funeral, all the times she locked her out of the house for the entire night, and so many other horrible things that she'd done to her over the years. Freddy watched as her expression changed with each memory enjoying her thoughts of hatred and anger towards Trudy getting stronger.

Just when Kali thought she couldn't take anymore of her horrible memories they suddenly stopped and the chains lowered her to her feet next to Freddy. He stared at her impatiently and closed the gap between them. She stared directly into his demonic eyes. "Do it." She said firmly and took a few steps back. Freddy smiled and approached Trudy's quivering form.

Kali stood emotionless as she watched him pull out each of her piercings one by one. She almost wished she could take part in her torture. Freddy stopped for a moment and barely turned his head in her direction then turned his attention back to Trudy who was now barely alive. When Freddy readied his blades Kali jumped at the sound and he let out a laugh before slicing the strap off of Trudy's mouth. She let out a weak shriek as he raised his blades up and drove them into her chest. She coughed and sputtered up blood before falling motionless. A white light floated out of Trudy's lifeless body and into Freddy.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep catching himself on a nearby desk. Kali watched him curiously and took a step back when the desk started to burn beneath his touch. His eyes snapped open and he was instantly in front of Kali, his eyes were almost glowing. She stumbled back and fell to the floor at Freddy's feet. He was instantly sitting on top of her and grabbed her by the back of the head with his bloody gloved hand and looked directly into her eyes "Bring me the other." He commanded his voice sounding even more demonic than before.

Kali still hadn't fully processed everything that just happened and her mind was still swimming with the horrible memories of Trudy. The heat irradiating off of his burnt flesh was intoxicating making it hard for her to focus. Her vision began to blur and darkness slowly took her.

Kali could hear a variation of Angela and Freddy calling her name. She felt a pain in her arm and woke up to Freddy burning her scarred arm with his hand. She instantly clawed at his hand and he willing let go laughing at her. Sitting up she found herself in Freddy's bed again. "Can't get away from me that easily." He was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What're you talking about?" She looked at him confused.

"Your annoying little friend was trying to wake you up… but I put her in her place." He smiled revealing his sharp teeth.

"What did you do to Angela?" Kali demanded grabbing Freddy by the sweater.

"She's still alive… I just gave her a little _talk_." –Freddy

"How could you talk to her? I didn't pull her in?" –Kali

"I have my ways." He explained barely knicking her in the face with one of his blades. A small cut appeared on her cheek. Kali wiped the blood off and stared back at him.

"Did you… did you possess me?" Kali asked and Freddy smiled at her. "What the hell? I thought you were too weak to do anything like that?"

"Not anymore. Thanks to _you_." Freddy stared into her worried eyes.

"Don't do that ever again! This is my body! If you…" Kali was cut short when Freddy pinned her to the head board his lips were at her ear.

"I can do whatever I want to you. You're _mine_ now." He whispered into her ear causing her to quiver beneath him. Taking in a deep breath he exhaled breathing down the side of her neck making her twitch slightly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're starting to enjoy this." He chuckled and straddled her holding her arms up against the headboard.

Kali's eyes grew wide as his charred lips made their way to hers. Desperate to stop him from getting any further she pulled Cindy in. Just before their lips met he stopped and gave Kali a satisfied look before disappearing.

"Is this going to be your house sissy?" Kali could hear Cindy ask in the other room.

"Yes, and you can stay with me forever." Trudy replied. Kali knew it was Freddy.

"Really?" Cindy asked excited.

"Of course, now give your big sissy a _hug_." The last word shifted into Freddy's voice and Kali heard Cindy's scream followed by a sickening crack. Kali got out of bed and looked around the corner in time to see Freddy drop Cindy's lifeless body to the floor.

Her soul floated out of her body and into Freddy's. He took in a deep breath and stared into Kali. "Now…" He smiled. "…Where were we?" Freddy was instantly in front of Kali and he pinned her to the wall. As he pressed up against her she concentrated as hard as she could and fell through the wall.

Kali bolted upright in the back of Trudy's truck and looked around frantically. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Angela staring back at her with a confused look on her face. Kali shuttered and brushed herself off in an attempt to rid herself of the strange feelings Freddy had stirred inside of her.

"I am not sleeping again tonight. No way in hell." Kali said aloud and Angela continued to stare at her.

"It's really you right?" Angela asked eyeing her up and down.

"Yes it's me. What did he do to you?" Kali asked concerned.

"He basically just threatened me. No big deal. It was kinda creepy though. Seeing you but hearing _his_ voice. I just hope he doesn't do it again." Angela explained making a weird face. Kali looked at her oddly. "You smell like him again…" She wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, trust me you don't want to know why…" Kali was hopeful she wouldn't ask.

"What happened?" Angela asked curious. Kali stared back at her blankly as she tried to stop her mind from imagining what could have happened if she hadn't woken herself up. She knew Angela wouldn't even care, but she didn't want to admit to herself what Freddy had made her feel. Cursing herself and her body for reacting to him the way it did she began to go into detail about everything that had happened.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Really wanted to wait a bit on the sexual tension, but Freddy wouldn't let me so that's why it's already started! Damn him!


	6. Admitting What You Really Want

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Sorry ahead of time for so much dialogue in this chapter.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

"Wow…" Angela said trying not to laugh after Kali had finally finished telling her everything that she just went through in the dream world with Freddy. "… That's kinda funny."

"How is _that_ funny?" Kali was becoming annoyed. Angela didn't seem to understand how serious all this was to her.

"Oh come on you can't tell me that you didn't see this coming. It was going to happen sooner or later. I mean come on, you're obsessed with him." Angela explained casually.

"That was different that was before I knew he was real, this is completely different." –Kali

"Oh whatever you're just in denial." –Angela

"No I'm not! I can't like _him_! I like Wes…" Kali knew Angela was right but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I know you like Wes, but that doesn't mean that you _don't_ want Freddy." Angela pointed out. Kali ran her fingers over the cut on her cheek and gave Angela a scared look.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kali slumped down and held her head in her hands.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. So what he's a demonic dream killer and you kinda have lusty feelings towards him." Angela put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Kali exhaled loudly. "Let's just not talk about it anymore; I don't want to think about it."

"Alright, if you say so… so how are we going to get rid of their bodies?" Angela changed the subject.

"Just gotta get the truck going in the right direction and let it drive itself into something." Kali explained trying to get Freddy off of her mind.

"Sounds easy enough." Angela jumped up and out of the bed of the truck followed by Kali. Angela opened the driver's side door and quickly jumped back putting her hand over her mouth. "Holy shit…".

Kali looked inside and Trudy was a bloody mess. She rolled her eyes and ignored the metallic scent of blood that was filling her nostrils. Reaching over Trudy she turned the key in the truck and put it into neutral. "You can push from the back." She ordered and Angela gladly walked towards the back of the truck happy to be away from all the blood.

"Hold on a sec." Kali said and ran up the driveway to an old pile of bricks and grabbed two before heading back to the truck. She set them just inside the cab on the floor. They both pushed and Kali steered. They ended up pushing it down the street and turned it onto the main road. Luckily Kali lived in a neighborhood that was so far from the main part of town that there were no street lights making it easier to get away with what they were doing.

Once the truck was aimed in the direction of the freeway Angela helped Kali to put the truck in drive and they both stood about two feet from the truck each with a brick in hand. Angela tried to throw her brick on the gas pedal first and barely missed it. Kali threw hers and it landed right on top of Angela's and it gave it just enough height to help it hit the gas pedal. They both jumped back as the truck took off down the road.

Neither of them looked back. Kali walked Angela to her car that was parked a few houses down the street from hers. "So when will I get to see you? I'm going to be so lonely at school without you!" Angela gave Kali a hug.

"I have to go and get my assignments that I'm going to miss, so I'll come say hi to you. I promise. Now go get some sleep!" Kali hugged her again.

"I will, but so should you." Angela winked at her.

"Naw-ah, no way, at least not tonight… Dammit this sucks, every time I fall asleep I'm going to have to deal with him. There's gotta be a way around him." –Kali

"Well since he's real and he obviously hasn't had any victims in such a long time, maybe Hypnocil exists too. But I wouldn't do it. You'll probably just piss him off if you use it." –Angela

"I'll look it up. It'll give me something to do tonight." –Kali

"Ok… but if I were you I wouldn't piss him off." Angela warned before getting into her car. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Have fun dreaming with Jeremy." Kali smiled at her and she blushed. She closed the door to the car and watched her drive away.

Kali returned to her room and sat at her computer. She spent the next hour looking up Hypnocil and trying to find anything on Freddy. It turned out that Hypnocil really did exist and was easy to get. She was surprised that it was so cheap and was considered an over the counter drug like Tylenol or Cough Syrup.

Desperate to stay awake and curious to see if she could find any Hypnocil she drove herself to the nearest twenty-four hour Walgreens. She grabbed herself a Redbull and searched the medicine isle for some Hypnocil. There was a small bottle of it hidden behind the sleeping pills.

As the older lady rang her up she stopped and squinted at the bottle of Hypnocil. "Darren!" She yelled eyeing Kali up and down.

"Yes?" An elderly man came around the corner.

"Need to put another bottle of Hypnocil on the shelf." She demanded.

"Again? That's the second time this month!" A man called from the back.

"Sorry about that dear. There is this strange law that all drug stores anywhere in the US must have at least one bottle of these pills on the shelf. I don't know why, but I don't make the rules, I just work here." The lady explained as she finished ringing her up and handed her the bag.

"If you don't mind me asking, who else bought some?" Kali asked curious as to who would want to be rid of their dreams besides herself.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to disclose that information. I can only tell you that they come in and get some every few months. It's so strange we never sold any until a few years ago… Oh well I better stop talking now before I get myself fired." She motioned to the camera and Kali nodded and left the store.

When she got home it was only two thirty in the morning. Kali sighed and downed her energy drink. After playing a few videogames she could feel the energy drink wearing off and she was slowly starting to crash. She looked at the clock and it was only five. On a normal school day she would wake up at seven. She was tempted to try the Hypnocil, but was more curious as to why it was required to be kept in stock at local drugstores. Was it their way of defeating him? And who in the state of Arizona would need to take it as often as the store clerk had described?

As much as she didn't want to deal with Freddy again she needed to talk to him. Get all the _real_ facts about everything that was going on, and learn about what had happened. Setting her alarm for seven she got undressed laid in bed under the covers and drifted to sleep.

She found herself standing in an empty room that was dimly lit by light filtering in through the windows. She quickly had clothes appear onto her and called out. "Freddy?" No response. Looking out the window she saw streetlights lining the street. Rather nice looking houses all the way down the block. The lawn of the house matched all the others, green well kept grass and a few hedges. The room shifted and she stood in the middle of a child's room. A small boy was asleep in his racecar bed with his spinning dinosaur nightlight on.

"What the…?" Kali said to herself as she walked out of the room and into the hall, which was lined with family pictures. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. It had pots and pans hanging over the island in the center of it. Everything looked and even smelled homey and friendly and completely unlike Freddy's house.

She sat on the light brown leather couch in front of the large TV and looked around trying to find some sign of Freddy. "Where are you?" She screamed starting to freak out.

The room suddenly grew warm and everything morphed around her into Freddy's house. She was now on his battered couch and felt hands on her shoulders.

"That's what Springwood looks like now… what I showed you, that's what they did to my house, _my_ town. They've erased me completely." Freddy explained as he moved his hands from her shoulders and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"They tore down my entire house, rebuilt it, renamed the town, the street. Everyone there is on Hypnocil, but none of them even know it. Only a few remember me. But for the ones that wouldn't keep quiet they went as far as brainwashing and erasing memories. Those it didn't work on they killed or had committed. They completely rewrote the town's history even made fake old newspapers." Kali looked up at him. He looked almost… sad.

"This is how they beat me. Not only do they just take Hypnocil, but they also developed a version of it that lasts for weeks even months. They mix them in with other drugs. No one has a clue I even exist anymore. They beat me… very rarely does anyone not get enough Hypnocil to keep me away." He turned to her a looked directly into her eyes. "This is why I need you."

She stared back at him and felt bad for even thinking about taking the Hypnocil. Freddy growled at her. "You got Hypnocil?" He was instantly in front of her and lifted her off the couch by her throat. "How did you get it?" He demanded.

After reading her mind he dropped her to the floor at his feet and she rubbed her throat. He paced back and forth in front of her as she sat up against the couch on the floor watching him in fear. After a few minutes he stopped and quickly and straddled her holding her hands together with his unbladed hand. He raised a blade to her face threatening her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You better listen to your little friend and stop testing my patience. If you _ever_ take _any_ of that Hypnocil I will torture you in ways you can't even imagine." He brought the blade closer to her skin and quickly flipped it around and gently stroked her cheek and lower lip with the back of the blade.

"Now you're going by your school tomorrow aren't you?" He asked as he slowly lowered his blades from her face and tilted his hat up out of his eyes. She nodded quickly. "Good. I'll go with you." He smiled to himself.

"What? Why?" Kali asked confused.

"That doesn't matter… don't worry you'll be in control _most_ of the time." He leaned in closer to her. "I'm just as curious as to who else around here is on Hypnocil. It could be someone at your school."

"How do you know? It could be anyone." – Kali

"Someone else must know I'm here…" Freddy explained and sat next to Kali on the floor.

"But how would they know?" Kali was confused.

"Could be one of the surviving brats or their kid, but I need you so I can find them. I can't do anything from here. Plus… I'll get choose my next victim." He chuckled going through the list he had already made up in his head.

"Alright, but _no_ killing at school." She looked over to him for a response and he was suddenly on top of her again. His hands were on either side of her head gripping her tightly.

He was staring into her eyes. "Time to wake up!" He screamed demonically.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Kali quickly hit the off button on her alarm clock and looked around her room them put her hands on her head where Freddy's hands were just seconds ago. She quickly jumped out of bed and went and looked in the mirror only to find Freddy staring back at her. "This is just creepy." She said aloud.

"Shut up, get dressed, and get your ass to school." His voice demanded in her head. Looking down at herself she remembered she was only in a pair of underwear. She blushed and quickly got dressed. Freddy forced her to put her fedora hat on that she had bought last Halloween for her female Freddy costume. She rolled her eyes at him in the mirror but left it on glad that it covered the bruise on her head.

When she entered the kitchen she found a note on the table from her Mom. It said she was off looking for Cindy thinking that she ran away since Trudy left. Kali shrugged and went into the pantry.

_Too bad she doesn't know what really happened to the little brat._ Freddy said in her head.

"She'll be so upset when she finds out." She answered aloud grabbing a box of cereal. As she ate and finished getting ready doing her best to ignore Freddy's snide remarks. On the way to the school she passed a car accident involving two semis and a truck. The truck was barely distinguishable.

_Nice work._ Freddy laughed as they passed it. Kali turned up her music the rest of the way to the school.

_So many little brats with no one to terrorize their dreams…_ Freddy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"So what is it that you need me to do?" Kali asked aloud as she undid her seatbelt and grabbed her backpack.

_Unless you want to seem like an insane person I suggest you talk to me in your head…_ Freddy laughed. _I can hear everything that you're thinking even more now that I'm in your body. Too bad you can only hear what I want you too…_ Kali could almost feel him smiling to himself. She shot him a scared look in her rear view mirror and shuttered slightly imagining the awful things he could be thinking.

_Go and do whatever it is that you need to do. Just make sure you touch things and people along the way. If there is an Elm Street brat anywhere I'll be able to sense them. _Freddy explained.

Kali was locking her car when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to find it was Andy. "What are you doing here? I thought you were suspended." He asked eyeing the hat on her head. "You're such a weirdo." He smiled at her.

"Yeah I got suspended for breaking Gwen's nose. But that bitch gave me a concussion!" Kali lifted the hat and showed him the bump on her head. Andy lightly touched it and she put the hat back on her head.

_He wants you._ -Freddy

_What? No, he's my best friend._ -Kali

_Keep telling yourself that. Even if I didn't just read his mind it's completely obvious._ -Freddy

Kali ignored him. "I'm just here to get my work that I'm going to miss this week." She explained to Andy.

"Oh…" They started walking towards the campus together. "So I heard about what happened between you and Ethan."

"I know who hasn't. Everyone seemed to know only minutes after it happened." Kali explained.

"Yeah…" Andy scratched the back of his head. "… High School kids the fastest information highway." He laughed and Kali smiled at him.

_Wow he's pathetic…_ Freddy laughed.

_Shut up._ -Kali

_Make me._ Freddy taunted. Kali made an annoyed face and Andy looked at her strangely.

"Are you ok?" He asked and anger shifted in his eyes as he looked behind her. Kali turned to see Julia and Ethan walking towards them. "Speak of the devil and he'll appear with his banshee." Andy said under his breath.

_This could get interesting._ Freddy chuckled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Julia snorted in Kali's direction as she wrapped her arms around Ethan who was glaring angrily at Andy.

"I'm just getting my books and my homework for the rest of the week. Why do you care?" Kali shot back.

"Come on Julia let's go." Ethan said never taking his eyes off of Andy. Julia gave Ethan a strange look but walked away with him. Before they rounded the corner of the building Julia shot a dirty look at Kali.

Andy exhaled loudly. "I fucking hate them. And the rest of Julia's little followers."

_I choose them…_ - Freddy

_Both of them?_ Kali asked.

_Yes! _Freddy replied.

_I'll think about it. _- Kali

_I can be _very_ persuasive_. Freddy laughed evilly making Kali shutter.

"Hey you guys!" Kali turned to see Angela walking in from the parking lot holding hands with Jeremy with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi…" Kali and Andy said in unison while staring at the two hand in hand.

"Hey, you must be Kali…" Jeremy shook her hand. "… And you must be…"

"Andy." Andy shook his hand. The four of them walked and talked together to the lockers.

"I'm going to borrow Ang for a moment." Kali grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to her locker with her. "Ok don't freak out…" Kali lowered her voice. "… I've got Freddy with me."

"What? What do mean? He possessed you again?" Angela asked confused.

"For the most part. He's letting me be in control. He's trying to find someone." Kali explained.

"Well that explains why you're so warm." She squeezed Kali's hand. "Who the hell is he looking for at our school?" Angela asked eyeing the hat on her head. Freddy growled at her as she explained everything about the Hypnocil and what Freddy had told her the night before. "Wow that's weird. I wonder if there is an Elm Street kid here. So did he…"

Kali's eyes grew wide and she knew what she was going to ask. "No." She replied quickly wishing she hadn't asked. Freddy laughed in her head as she thought about it.

_Don't you worry I haven't forgot about that_. He warned her. Kali gulped as she opened her locker and put all her books into her backpack.

"Dammit Ang now you reminded him about it." – Kali

"Sorry… But I mean it's bound to happen eventually." She smiled and Kali made an un-amused face at her as she closed her locker.

_You know I think I'm starting to like her…_ Freddy said as she zipped up her backpack.

Kali was getting annoyed. She just wanted to get her schoolwork and maybe run into Wesley and leave. Freddy growled when she thought of Wesley. Kali noticed that Angela was staring at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" – Angela

"Nothing, Freddy has taken a new liking to you and he doesn't like it when I think about Wes." Kali explained.

"Can't blame him for hating Wes…" Angela shrugged and Kali glared at her. "Ok, ok I'll stop." Angela promised opening her locker.

"Stop what?" Jeremy asked wrapping his arms around Angela from behind.

"I'm just teasing her." Angela replied leaning into him. Andy appeared behind them and making a disgusted face at them that only Kali could see. Andy cleared his throat loudly and they both turned to him and then moved to let him through.

Kali and Andy waved goodbye to the lovey dovey couple and walked to the science building together. "So what are you going to do the rest of the week now that you're stuck at home?" Andy asked.

"Well my Mom doesn't even know that I got suspended. Paige was the only one home when the principal called so she covered for me. I just have to hang out somewhere away from home during school hours so my Mom doesn't know." Kali explained stopping at the steps of the building.

"Oh that was nice of Paige she's always looked out for you… well maybe you could come over and we could hangout like old times now that you don't have to give Ethan all your time, and Angela is obviously going to be busy with Jeremy…" Andy asked hopeful.

_This is just sad._ Freddy laughed in her head.

_Shut up!_ Kali screamed back at him.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed and the first bell rang. "I'll give you a call tomorrow or something."

"Ok see you later." Andy waved and walked in the other direction to his class. Students were now rushing to their first class of the day and some stared at her as they walked past her. Ignoring all the strange looks she was getting for wearing her hat she went into the science building.

She had gone to all of her classes and collected all the work she'd be missing the rest of the week. Luckily she hadn't run into any of Julia's friends or Ethan again. Obeying Freddy she purposely ran into several people through each classroom and ran her hand along the walls as she walked. He hadn't found anything yet. She could feel him getting frustrated and it was making her warmer than usual. _Dammit calm down! You're going to kill me! We're in fucking Arizona it's hot enough as it is already! _Kali screamed at Freddy in her mind.

_Do I need to take over?_ Freddy threatened.

_No!_ Kali screamed back at him as she saw Wesley walking towards her. Freddy hissed at her as she walked right up to him and gave him a hug. She could feel her scarred arm burning beneath her arm warmer.

"Getting all your homework?" He asked eyeing the hat on her head strangely.

"Yeah I'm just about to leave actually…" Kali noticed that he had a black eye. She reached her hand up and lightly touched it and the burning in her arm ceased. "Did Evan…?"

"Yeah this morning in the parking lot. It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, he's such an ass hole." Kali apologized and Wesley put his hand on her cheek touching the cut Freddy left the night before and she leaned into his hand.

_Don't _even_ think about it_! Freddy yelled. But she ignored him and leaned in and kissed Wesley lightly on the lips. She fought Freddy for control and won. Wesley smiled back at her.

"Well I've got to get back to class… maybe we could hangout later this week." He suggested and Kali nodded as he waved and walked off into the nearest building.

_If you ever do anything like that again while I'm with you, you're going to regret it the rest of your life!_ Freddy yelled in her head and a sharp pain went through Kali's body and her arm started to burn again. She found herself walking back towards her car. Freddy had taken over. Once to her car he slammed her into the side of it. _Just get me out of here!_ He demanded and the pain and burning subsided as she searched for her keys in her pocket.

Kali threw her backpack in the passenger seat and rolled down her window. Sitting in the driver's seat she pulled the little lever on the side and laid back closing her eyes. It only took a few minutes with Freddy willing her to sleep and she found herself sitting on his couch. He was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

Kali stared back at him unsure of what to say. She knew he was angry, she could feel the heat radiating off of him and his eyes seemed redder than usual. There was no taking back what she did. She didn't want to admit to herself why she did it, but she knew she only did it to try and convince herself that she didn't want Freddy.

Freddy let his arms fall to his sides as he read her thoughts. He could sense her fear. Only now she wasn't afraid of him she was afraid of herself. Smiling to himself she eyed him carefully. He quickly grabbed her by the throat and pulled her closer to him so her face was less than and inch away from his her feet dangling off the ground. He wanted to mess with her head. Taking in a deep breath he let their lips barely touch for a second before quickly throwing her out of the dream world.

Kali hit her seat and was breathing hard. She licked her lips and sighed. "That bastard… dammit…" Kali finally said it out loud. "…I want more."

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	7. Tell Me and You Can Have It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Ok here you go smut starting in this chapter! Yay!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali spent the rest of the afternoon at the bookstore doing her homework she was going to miss the rest of the week doing her best to keep her mind off of Freddy. She was about halfway done with it all when it was time to go home. When she got home her Mom was sitting at the kitchen table crying. That's when she remembered about Trudy and Cindy.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Kali put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She looked up at Kali with tear-stained eyes and pulled her into a hug. "They're gone. Cindy and Trudy… they died this morning in a horrible car accident!" She sobbed into Kali's shoulder. Kali felt bad that it affected her Mother so much that they were gone, but they were better off without them. "They said that Trudy fell asleep at the wheel…"

Kali did her best to fake how sad she was and even made herself cry. They sat there for a few moments until her Mom pulled herself together. "I've already made all the arrangements and their funeral is going to be this Saturday morning. I'm going to make us some dinner before I have to leave for work." She sniffled. "What would you like for dinner honey?" She asked faking a smile.

"Mom you go take a shower and get ready for work. I'll make us dinner." Kali walked her Mom down the hall to her room then returned to the kitchen and started on dinner. She ended up making green chili enchiladas her Mom's favorite.

They both ate while making small talk to fill the silence and Kali's Mom asked her about how her school day was. Kali told her about Gwen, Mia, Evan and Julia leaving out the part where she got suspended after she noticed the bump on her head and the scratch on her cheek. Her Mom never really liked them and Kali was glad for that.

"You know honey if you get lonely you can have Angela or Andy come and stay over to keep you company." She winked when she said Andy's name. Kali never understood why but her Mom always liked him the best out of all her friends and seemed eager for them to be together. "I'm sorry I'm gone so much, and Paige is rarely here anymore. I promise we'll all go on a vacation the three of us." She kissed Kali on the head as she did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled at her.

"Well I'm off to work then." Kali's Mom put her laptop bag over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you should be going to work tonight? Why don't you just stay home?" Kali suggested knowing that she herself had nothing to occupy herself with but homework and possibly bringing Freddy more victims.

"Oh honey you know I can't do that. My patients need me and I have all those new interns." She smiled sweetly and put Kali's hair behind her ear.

"Ok… I think I'll invite Angela over then." – Kali

"That's a good idea dear. You know her and Andy are always welcome here." She kissed her on the head and headed out the door to the garage. Kali listened to her pull out of the driveway followed by the garage door closing. Once she finished the dishes she gave Angela a call and turned on the TV watching a rerun of Smallville until she got there.

"So how's your Mom doing with the whole Trudy, Cindy thing?" Angela asked joining Kali on the couch.

"She's ok I guess. She cried a lot. I can't wait until the funeral is over. I think she might be ok after that." Kali explained as she turned towards Angela on the couch. "Ang, do you think Andy likes me? I mean as in more than a friend?"

"Of course he does! He told me himself like a year ago." Angela blurted out then her eyes grew wide and she put her hands over her mouth. "Oops… I wasn't supposed to tell you that… but you obviously figured it out for yourself so I guess its ok."

"Not really, I actually didn't have a clue until Freddy said something this morning." Kali explained. "Which actually… I wanted to tell you…"

"Oh my god yes you did it didn't you?" Angela's eyes lit up ready for details.

"What? No, nothing like _that_, but he… kissed me, but then he didn't all at the same time. It's hard to explain…" Kali could feel her heart beat faster as she thought about it.

"Ok just tell me everything that I missed then. This is getting interesting…" Angela smiled at her and winked. Kali rolled her eyes and told her everything that happened including her run in with Wesley.

"Yeah he's kinda mad at me now for the whole Wesley thing but I think he's probably more pissed that he didn't find who we were looking for. It's so strange to think that there could be an Elm Street survivor living here in Arizona of all places." -Kali

"Yeah I'd be pretty pissed at you too if you made out with someone else why I was in your body…" Kali glared back at her. "But the whole Elm Street kid thing is kinda neat. I bet they wanted to get as far away from where ever all the Freddy murders happened. That's my best guess." Angela explained running her hand through her long hair.

"Yeah you're probably right… what should I do about Andy? I don't like him like that. I like Wes." Kali asked fidgeting with her armwarmer.

"And Freddy…" Angela added smirking. Kali exhaled loudly. "Sorry it's fun to tease you… Just keep doing things the way you are. Pretend you don't know he likes you and keep treating him as a friend. If you're afraid he's going to make a move then just try your best to not lead him on. Make sure he knows that you're _just_ friends." She explained.

"Alright, but what am I going to do about Freddy tonight? He wants me to bring him Julia and Evan." – Kali

"So, they both deserve to die a horrible death. Julia instantly dropped you as a friend the second she found out that Evan liked you more than her and Evan dropped you at the first sign of resistance. So fuck them. And Freddy if you want him to know that you want him, hell all you have to do is just think about it and he'll know." Angela huffed.

"That's true…" Kali agreed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Without me you'd be so lost." Angela joked and gave Kali a hug. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Anything to keep me awake long enough to ensure that Julia and Evan are asleep before me." Kali answered not wanting to deal with Freddy just yet.

"Alrighty, let's pick out a movie and make some popcorn then!" Angela jumped up from the couch and raided the kitchen.

The two spent the rest of the night watching a few movies and Angela told Kali everything that she missed at school. She went on and on about Jeremy and how awesome he was. They had pulled the couch out to lay on and they were both in their pajamas. When they were halfway through their fourth movie of the night Kali could feel her eyes getting heavy and every few moments she could faintly hear Freddy calling her name. She shook herself and Angela eyed her.

"Starting to fall asleep?" She asked handing her a pillow.

"Yeah… I'm starting to hear Freddy calling me. I don't know how I can hear him when I'm still awake though." Kali pondered.

"Who knows, he's Freddy." Angela shrugged. "It's one thirty, I'm sure they're both asleep by now." Angela patted the pillow next to her and Kali rested her head on it.

"I hope so. Otherwise it's going to be awkward waiting around for them to fall asleep so I can pull them in… wow their must be something seriously wrong with me if I can just sit here and casually talk about playing a part in someone's death." Kali laughed into her pillow.

"Ha well I'm best friends with you and it doesn't even bother me. I don't care who you kill so long as you leave me and Jeremy alone." She smiled and winked at her before switching off the TV.

"Don't worry I won't let him touch you, Jeremy, Wesley or Andy." Kali promised turning off the lamp on the end table next to the couch. "Oh and make sure you wake me up so we can 'go to school'." She laughed making little parenthesis with her fingers.

"Don't worry I won't forget. Plus I want you to make me some of your yummy chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast! Because we both know I suck at cooking." Kali grinned at her and Angela turned off the lamp on her side of the couch. "Goodnight, don't let the dream demon bite… too hard." Angela snickered in the dark and Kali hit her in the arm and they both laughed.

"Alright good night dork." Kali replied then rolled over and closed her eyes.

Kali sat up in Freddy's bed and pulled the sheets off of her. Stepping out of bed the room shifted into Freddy's boiler room. The sound of a flaming furnace and dripping water echoed off the walls and pipes and Freddy was calling her in the distance. She sighed loudly not wanting to go and find him, but she followed his voice and after a few minutes of walking through his mazelike boiler room she found him leaning on a twisted, rusted metal stairwell. As she walked towards him he tapped his blades impatiently on the railing.

"Took you long enough." He groaned and dragged his blades along the pipes on the wall as he closed the distance between them. The shriek of metal on metal made Kali twitch nervously. "So…" Freddy put his unbladed hand on the back of Kali's neck and pulled her close to him. "…Who gets to go first?" He slammed her into the nearest wall with his body and he cut her shirt open at the shoulder with one of his blades and lightly trailed the back of one of his blades down her arm.

Kali could feel the heat inside of her rising as he sliced at the other shoulder of her shirt leaving her shoulders and most of her chest exposed. He removed his hand from her head taking a step back and eyed her up and down. She stayed where he left her on the wall and stared back at him with lust in her eyes. "It seems you're unable to function properly so I'll just have to choose won't I? Bring me the boy." He ordered and she pulled him in as quickly as he had said it.

Freddy smiled deviously and grabbed her hard by the back of the neck again sending a new wave heat through her. He pulled her into the middle of the catwalk and pushed her forward. She almost lost her footing and fell but caught herself on the railing of the catwalk. There were footsteps coming towards her and she could see Evan coming around the corner.

"Kali?" He asked stopping in his tracks and eyeing her lustfully and taking in a breath. He quickly approached her. "Kali I'm so sorry." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. His touch snapped Kali back from her trance and she pried his hands off of her. Looking down at herself she soon realized that she was being used as bait to lure him in. She groaned angrily and turned her back to Evan to find that Freddy was no longer behind her.

"Kali." Evan grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her towards him. "Listen to me. I'm sorry about Julia. She doesn't even compare to you. I don't want to be with her anymore. I want you." He tried to pull her into a kiss and she quickly turned her head away.

"Get off of me!" She screamed and he grabbed her tighter and kissed her forcefully. Digging her nails into his arm he finally released her. She spat on the ground and took a step back right into Freddy. Evan's eyes grew wide with fear and confusion as his eyes set on him.

Kali felt Freddy's hands on her shoulders and he stood beside her with his arm around her shoulders. She didn't even have to glance up at him to know that he was angry. His flesh was so hot it was almost burning into hers through his sweater. "She doesn't want you anymore. You need to stop trying to take what isn't yours." Freddy warned waving a blade in Evan's face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Evan demanded taking a step back.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you were trying to take her and she isn't yours anymore. She's _mine_ now." The way he said the last part sent a shudder through Kali and Freddy pulled her even closer to him.

"Sh-she would never be with an ugly bastard like you!" Evan declared pointing a finger at him.

"I beg to differ…" He smiled revealing his sharp teeth. "Kali…" He said seductively and her attention was instantly on him. "… Who do you _want_?" Kali sucked in a breath. She knew what she wanted to say but she just couldn't get the words out. Evan stared at her with hope in his eyes.

"Why don't we just _show_ him?" Freddy turned to her and her breath caught in her throat. He laughed under his breath and put his bladed hand behind her head.

"Kali no…" Evan pleaded, but it was too late. Freddy pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. She hesitated for a second then her arms wrapped around him and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Her tongue demanded entry into his mouth but he wouldn't let her. After what felt like forever to Kali he released her and she fell into a heap on the floor gasping for breath.

She glanced up at Evan whose face was now plastered into a look of disgust and horror. She couldn't think straight and just sat there and stared back at him with a look of ecstasy on her face. "No… NO!" Evan screamed in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her…" Freddy started to close the gap between him and Evan. "… but first to take care of _you_!" He swiped at Evan with his blades and he jumped back out of the way. Evan took one last glance at Kali and took off down the catwalk.

Kali sat on the catwalk where Freddy had left her. She could barely hear Evan's cries over the loud beating of her heart in her ears. After a few minutes Evans bloody head rolled around the corner followed by Freddy who was kicking it around like a soccer ball. He left Evan's head in the middle of the catwalk and held a hand out to Kali. She stared at him blankly for a moment then took his hand and he pulled to her feet.

"Am I that good?" He smirked as she stumbled and he turned her around pulling her up against him so her back was to his chest. She gasped in a breath as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. "That was just a little taste." He whispered into her ear causing her body to tense up. After he released her she caught herself on the wall and took a moment to recompose herself.

She stared back at him and he watched her in amusement. "Come here." Kali said seductively suddenly feeling brave. He gave her a look of disbelief as he read her mind.

"I don't think so princess… bring me that whiney bitch first." Freddy demanded and seconds later he could feel her presence in the dream world. Kali sat at the bottom of the twisted stairway.

Freddy could hear Julia's footsteps just around the corner and he dug his blades into Evan's expressionless head and set it on the stairs next to Kali who wasn't even fazed by it. "I'm bait again aren't I?" She looked up at him and he nodded before disappearing. Kali figured she'd have fun with it and picked up Evan's head in her hands.

It was heavier than it looked and it was warm and sticky with fresh blood. The metallic scent of the blood was intensified by the heat of the boiler room. She set his head between her feet on the bottom step as Julia came around the corner.

"Kali? Where are we?" Julia asked confused. She stared back at her.

"So now you're being nice to me?" Kali glared up at her. Then picked Evan's head back up and walked towards Julia with it. Julia stopped in her tracks as her eyes set upon Evan's head. She shrieked and put her hands over her mouth.

"Evan… what… what did you do you bitch?" She screamed at Kali who kept slowly advancing on her.

"I didn't do anything. It's his own fault he was begging me to take him back. But he just couldn't handle the fact that I don't want him anymore… he got what he deserved… and so will you…" Kali smiled and threw Evan's head at Julia and she jumped out of the way and it rolled past her and off the edge of the catwalk. Julia gagged and stared back at Kali in horror.

"You're lying he's not d-dead. This isn't real… I remember falling asleep… this is just a dream!" Julia's voice echoed off the pipes and there was the sound of metal scraping metal that rang loudly all around them. Kali turned and sat back on the stairs.

"You keep telling yourself that, it's just a dream, it's not real, he's not real, but it's all real, especially _him_." Julia looked in the direction that Kali's gaze was fixed on. Freddy stood only a few feet away from her smiling evilly back at her.

"This is so stupid." Julia rolled her eyes and walked briskly past Freddy ignoring him with her hair trailing behind her. She was almost out of his reach when he grabbed her hard by the hair and slammed her into the floor. He laughed in his throat as she cried out in pain. She sat up and held a hand up to a bloody gash on her head. Freddy stood over her and she looked up at him in fear.

"Do you believe in me now?" Freddy asked slicing the side of her neck with his blades. She held her hand to her neck as if it would help stop the blood from flowing and she looked over to Kali who was watching from the twisted staircase. Kali had no emotion on her face and seemed more engrossed in watching him work than watching her die.

Julia screamed in pain as Freddy continued to slash at her but she never took her eyes off of Kali. Soon she stopped screaming and just sat there and took the pain, but she still refused to take her eyes off of Kali. Freddy groaned in annoyance and grabbed her by the hair and made her look up at him. "It's not nice to stare!" He quickly drew his blades back and stabbed them right into her eyes and she finally fell limp.

Freddy had shoved his blades so far into her skull that he had to use his foot to hold her head down while he pulled them out. He laughed and kicked her body off the edge of the bloodied catwalk. Right before she rolled off the edge her soul floated into Freddy.

Kali sat on the steps tracing the scars on her arm. "Am I boring you?" Freddy sounded offended.

"No I'm just distracting myself, trying not to think about all the peoples lives I'm going to help you destroy." At that Freddy smiled and sat next to her. She attempted to pull her nightshirt back over her shoulders but the sleeves were cut too far down. "You know you didn't have to cut my top up…" She groaned and in response Freddy sliced down the front of her shirt exposing her naked breasts and stomach. He chuckled when she pulled the pieces of fabric shut to cover herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Asshole." She grumbled and turned away from him. Suddenly his hand was on the back of her neck and she tensed up. He turned her around to face him and she froze when she saw his face. He had made himself look like Wesley. "Don't…" She pleaded.

"Don't what?" He asked looking confused and leaned in to kiss her. She quickly stood from the steps and backed away from him holding her shirt closed with one arm. "I thought you liked me?" He sounded hurt and hung his head.

"Stop it… stop looking like him." She begged and he took a step towards her. He took another step towards her and she closed her eyes and concentrated on waking herself up.

"Nice try… but that won't work anymore… I'm strong enough now to keep you here." Freddy's voice was back and she opened her eyes to see him standing before her. "I thought you liked Wesley…" He teased and took her face in his bladed hand. She sucked in a breath as he pinned her to the wall.

"I do like him…" She squeaked as he pressed up against her making a wave of desire rush through her.

"Yes, but I know what you really want… I can hear you screaming it in the back of your mind…" He explained as the room suddenly shifted and they were lying in his bed. Freddy was now straddling her holding her hands above her head and her shirt had been completely removed leaving her in only her underwear. "Why don't you tell me what you want…"

Kali's head was spinning from how fast she went from the wall to the bed. She stared back up at him and knew exactly what he was talking about. She said it once before but was still having a hard time admitting it to herself even after everything that had just happened. She felt so helpless beneath him half naked and pinned down. Freddy laid on top of her covering her body with his, and put his lips to her ear.

"Tell me what you want… and you can have it…" He whispered sending chills down her spine and making the nervous knot in her stomach tighter. She began breathing heavily as she imagined and anticipated what could happen. "…Say it…" He urged her seductively.

"I… I want you…" She finally said and Freddy released her hands and sat up on his knees and looked as if he was debating on something. Kali was breathing heavily with anticipation and the heat was welling inside of her. "Please…" She begged. "I need you…"

Freddy gave her a satisfied smile and thrust his hips into hers making her moan beneath him. He slowly removed hat and his glove never taking his eyes off of her. He could see the things she was imagining them doing in her mind and it was making him hard. He was surprised when she sat up and began pulling his sweater up over his head. He let her remove it and she quickly threw it to the side.

Kali stared at his bare scarred chest. He wasn't exactly muscular but he wasn't scrawny either. She was thankful that he didn't look at all like in the movies with the children's faces protruding from his chest. He was almost in a way horrifically beautiful. He sucked in a breath as she ran her hands down his chest feeling the strange texture of it against her normal and scarred skin.

Kali removed her hands from his chest just above his pants and just stared back at him as if afraid to continue on. He was painfully hard now and was irritated that she had stopped. His plan was to be easy on her the first time since he was still trying to get her to trust him, but her shyness was driving him mad. He pushed her back down onto the bed by her shoulders and his lips met with hers.

Freddy crushed Kali's lips beneath his and ran his hand up her side and began massaging her small breasts. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She struggled to catch her breath when he finally pulled away and bit her lip. He quickly ripped her underwear off and made her twitch anxiously beneath him as he ran his hand up her thigh. He smiled to himself when he felt how wet she was and roughly shoved a finger inside of her making her hips buck.

She was starting to lose her patience now. She just wanted him inside of her. He teased her with his fingers then rubbed her clit making her writhe under him. He was enjoying teasing her when she suddenly pulled him back up to her and began kissing him ravenously. Freddy grabbed a handful of sheets as she ran her hand over his throbbing hardness through his pants.

Kali's head was spinning with desire and heart was beating so fast it felt like her whole body was pulsating. She was breathing heavily and placed her hands on the front of his belt staring into his hungry eyes. "Freddy please…" She begged as she undid his belt and hastily unzipped his pants.

Freddy quickly grabbed Kali by the wrists and pinned her down just before she could free him from his pants. She whimpered helplessly beneath him and he released her and quickly freed his hardness thrusting hard into her without warning. Kali cried out in pain as he held her arms above her head. She was so used to being with Ethan and he was rather small, Freddy was definitely bigger than him and it was stretching her to her limit.

She struggled against his grip as he pounded into her. As painful as it was she could feel the pressure rising inside of her. He finally released her wrists and began running his thumbs around her nipples making her arch her back and she grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him into another kiss. Freddy tried to pull away but she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back pulling him even closer to her.

All her senses were intensified and the feel of his scarred skin on hers was only heightening her pleasure. Freddy panted heavily as she released him from the kiss biting his lower lip and he sucked on each of her nipples as his pace increased. He moaned above her and every thrust sent Kali to the brink of her release.

Freddy knew she was close and so was he. He stopped for a moment and Kali looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes. He could hear her screaming at him in her mind to give her release. Freddy smiled deviously back at her and lifted both of her ankles to rest on his shoulders. Kali's gasped as he began pounding away at her again. He gripped her in place on her upper thighs and slowly trailed one hand up her thigh and began stroking her clit in rhythm with his thrusting.

Kali gripped the sheets beneath her as his thrusts became more urgent and he rubbed her clit harder. She finally came and her whole body twitched and she tightened around him. Screaming out his name in pure pleasure she ripped he sheets beneath her.

As Kali screamed and writhed beneath Freddy he pounded into her harder and harder and made her come a second time. When her wetness tightened around him again he came hard inside of her moaning loudly from the back of his throat. He felt her go limp beneath him and he shrugged her legs off his shoulders.

Kali's whole body felt numb, she lazily lifted her head up and saw that Freddy was already fully clothed again and standing at the foot of the bed staring back at her. He was smiling back at her revealing his razor sharp teeth. She stared back at him questioningly then let her head fall back to the pillow.

The weight on the bed shifted and she looked up to see Freddy crawling on top of her. "No more..." She whined and turned her head away from him.

"Aw is Kali worn out already?" He teased and she nodded as he leaned in closer. "That's too bad…" Freddy was at her ear now. "… I could go a lot longer than that you know… but we were a little pressed for time tonight. Just wait until next time…" Kali's eyes grew wide as she imagined it in her head. "… trust me… it'll be better than you can imagine. But just remember…" He pressed up against her and she could feel his scarred skin against her bare chest and stomach, Kali noticed his sweater had suddenly disappeared. "…If you don't bring me any more souls, then you won't get anymore of this."

Freddy nibbled at her ear sending shivers down her spine then he worked his way down her neck breathing his hot breath on her sensitive flesh. Her breath caught in her throat when he kissed her collarbone then lightly trailed his lips to her shoulder as one of his hands slowly trailed up her inner thigh up to one of her breasts. He bit her hard on the shoulder causing her to arch her back and cry out in pain. She didn't think it would be possible with how worn out she was but the heat inside of her was sparked again. "You got that princess?" He stared back at her with smirk.

Kali couldn't form words at the moment, her mind had been melted by her raging hormones. Without conscious decision she wrapped her arms around Freddy's neck and kissed him hard. He was almost surprised by her reaction but kissed her back with twice the force and then quickly vanished leaving her grasping at the air and taking in ragged breaths.

The heat inside of her was raging once again and Freddy left her lying there alone in his bed. She could hear him laughing in the distance and she looked down at herself to see that she was back in her ripped pajama top and now rather wet underwear. The room shifted around her and she was now she was lying on the pull out couch in her living room. "I'll take that as a yes." Freddy chuckled somewhere in the distance and his laugh faded away.

"Kali wake up!" Angela shook her.

"I don't wanna…" Kali groaned and rolled over in bed to see Angela staring at her looking worried.

"Dude you shoulder…" Angela pointed to the shoulder that Freddy had bitten to see that it was bleeding. Kali quickly sat up suddenly feeling the pain in her shoulder and the soreness between her legs.

"Son of a bitch…" Kali put her hand over her bite mark and looked at down at her nightshirt to see that it was still cut up from Freddy. She quickly pulled the sheet around herself and slumped up against the armrest of the couch blushing. "Dammit Freddy…" She said under her breath and Angela stared back at her questioningly.

"Oh my god you really did it didn't you?" Angela squealed and bounced up and down hugging her pillow. "Tell me everything that happened!" Kali rolled her eyes and began telling Angela about her dream.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	8. The Whole Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Okies wanna know what happened to Freddy in my Alternate Universe? Here you go! Oh and Freddy is a total asshole in this chapter! Lol. Enjoy!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Once Kali finished telling Angela everything that had happened she cleaned her shoulder up in the bathroom. She stood examining it in the mirror wincing as she ran her fingers over the perfect little holes Freddy's teeth had made.

"Asshole…" She murmured before putting on a clean shirt and a fresh pair of underwear. The rest of the morning she did her best to ignore Angela's bouncy mood. Kali's Mom greeted them both when she got home and wished them a good day before heading to bed.

"So what are you going to do all day?" Angela whispered once Kali's Mom was in her room.

"I'm not sure, I've almost finished all the homework they gave me for the week, and there really isn't much to do besides hangout at the bookstore." Kali sighed as she poked at her last bite of pancake.

"Why don't you just stay at my house today?" Angela suggested. "I mean my Mom won't care, plus she probably won't even get home from work until after I get home from school anyways… plus that way you can _sleep_." She winked at Kali and she rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah enough already… I'll stay at your place today then. I need to talk to Freddy anyways, I need to know everything that happened to him and figure out the whole Hypnocil thing." Kali explained putting their dishes in the sink.

"Oh yeah I've been kinda curious about all that too. Today in computer lab I'll try and find whatever I can on Hypnocil." Angela handed Kali the key to her house as they both grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

"I'm sure you will with those handy hacking skills of yours." Kali smiled at her.

"Oh and tomorrow is Friday senior ditch day! We can just hangout all day!" Angela said excited as she got into her car.

"Oh yeah… maybe we can invite Andy along or something… have fun at school, and tell everyone I said hi." Kali waved at Angela as she pulled out of the driveway. Once she was gone she got into her car and drove to Angela's house.

When she got there Angela's Mom had already left for work. She sat on Angela's bed and did the rest of her homework they had assigned for the week. Once she was done with all her homework she made herself some lunch then played video games for an hour. Finally bored with sitting around she laid down and let her eyes close.

She was now sitting on Freddy's couch and he sat on the armrest next to her.

"Back for more?" He teased and slid down the armrest sitting next to her.

"No…" She scooted away from him. "… I need to know what happened to you. It's obvious the movies were _way_ off and if I'm going to help you it'll be easier to know what really happened. And…" Freddy held up a blade to her mouth silencing her.

"Shut up and listen." He said firmly. "I'm only going to tell you once. So pay attention." He grabbed her by the chin and turned her head towards him. She nodded taking in a deep breath as he released her and she slumped into the couch staring back at him.

"My Mother…" He began. "… She really was raped, but only by one man. She was a nurse at a penitentiary for the criminally insane somewhere in Texas. Once she found out that she was pregnant she moved away to make sure that my father never knew about me and so that I would never have to find out about him.

I was brought up like any other kid and my Mom loved me as any parent would. But when I was ten I started to kill and torture small animals. My Mom never knew about it until one day she found some of the animal bodies that I had buried in the backyard when she was making a new garden. She seemed scared of me and it bothered me to see her act that way so I stopped for awhile and she never mentioned it again." Kali looked at him and was about to say something but Freddy gave her a silencing look as he read her mind and she stayed silent.

"Stop comparing everything I say to those stupid fucking movies!" He yelled and grabbed her by the throat pinning her down to the couch. "Those movies have very little truth to them! They only took the few facts that they knew and mixed them all together to get the shit that they came up with!" Kali was trying to claw his hands off of her neck struggling beneath him and gasping for air.

"Let go!" She choked out and he threw her to the floor and she sat up against the couch rubbing her throat glaring up at him. "I can't help it I don't have anything else to go off of!"

Freddy growled at her. "As I was saying…" He ignored her spreading out on the couch and purposely rested his bladed hand on her shoulder. "… When I was thirteen I started killing again, I was more careful about hiding the bodies, and I started burning them. Then when I was sixteen my Mom caught me again and she broke down. She was committed for awhile and I had to live at the orphanage.

My Mom was let out a month later and I found out that she never told anyone what I had done. That's when she told me about my Father. She told me who he was and how I came to be. It turned out…" Freddy laughed under his breath making Kali uneasy. "… My father had been locked up for torturing and eating children." Kali froze as Freddy's grip tightened on her shoulder.

"I did my best to be _normal_ until I was eighteen and I moved out to go to college. My second year there I had a girl friend. One night I caught the bitch cheating on me with some bastard. So the next week I planned everything out and I killed and mutilated him. He was my first kill and I got away with it. After that I knew I needed more.

After that I never really sought out a girlfriend, and didn't have many friends. But after I graduated there was a big graduation party everyone was invited to and I knew it would be the best opportunity to kill again. But there was this girl that I had never noticed before and she seemed to be following me around all night. That's when I met Patricia. We ended up getting married and she distracted me enough to keep me from killing for a few years. Mother was happy for me, I had a good job at the plant, and then we had Samantha." Freddy's voice was slowly sounding more and more human as he went on. Kali sat still and listened to him intently afraid to interrupt him.

"She was the cutest little thing…" He cleared his throat and his voice became demonic and raspy again. "… Her and Patricia I loved them both, they kept me distracted for a few years. But once Sam started school I started to work more hours at the plant I rarely got to see either of them. Patricia and Sam would already be asleep when I got home. Sam would have her little friends from school come over on play dates. There was one little boy who was very fond of her. I didn't like it… Not at all.

I set up a fake play date with him and I took him down into the basement and killed him. I learned that killing in my house wasn't the best idea. It wasn't easy to clean up…" He chuckled darkly to himself making Kali cringe just imagining it.

"After that I found a hidden little area in the boiler room of the power plant that no one used. I abducted another child in the same week and I took him back there when it was closed and killed him quickly. It was after that that I realized I don't enjoy it as much if it's quick so that's when I made this…" Freddy ran the back of one of his blades down Kali's cheek and she flinched away from it.

"I kept it there at the plant. Over the next few months I killed four more trying my best to leave no evidence behind. I'd burn their bodies there in the boiler room. Everything seemed to be fine. I saw Sam mostly on the weekends and Patricia started to stay up later so she could see me before she went to bed. No one had a clue. Until one night I was in such a rush to get the little girl I had abducted to the boiler room. I had picked her up so early in the day and it made me anxious knowing she was tied up in the basement all day. She was a pretty little thing…" He took in a deep breath and Kali wondered if he really meant something else when he said anxious, just thinking about it made her shudder and Freddy squeezed her shoulder in response almost making her jump.

"I didn't notice that Patricia was still awake when I left for the plant. Sam was staying over at my Mother's house that night and Patricia followed me to the plant and saw me with the girl. She stopped me before I made it inside and I just froze. I let the girl go…" Freddy's voice shifted into his normal voice and Kali quickly peeked up at him to see that his eyes almost looked human for once.

"Patricia took the girl to the police station and they took her home. She said she was leaving me and taking Sam with her. I cleaned all of my gloves and any evidence out of the plant and burned it all. I got rid of everything, everything but my first glove. I hid it in the boiler room and returned home. Patricia would barely even look at me. The police were already there waiting for me and they took me into custody. They found no evidence against me except Patricia and the little girl's word. It wasn't enough to put me away so they let me go.

After the idiot police had let me go, when I got home Patricia had packed all of her and Sam's things up and was about to leave. Sam didn't want to go with Patricia, but she wouldn't let her stay with me." Freddy's voice became demonic again.

"I lost my job and the town's people hated me for what I had done. I was going to move away, but when I went back to the plant to retrieve my glove before leaving town, the parents of Elm Street and the missing kids came for me and torched the place after barricading me inside.

I thought the burning pain would never end when it suddenly ceased and a dark voice asked me if I wanted my revenge. I said yes, and I was suddenly in my house and the pain was gone. The voice explained to me how I could get my revenge on the parents who burned me through their children's dreams. I can live on in the dream world so long as someone fears me… One of the few reasons that I actually like those stupid movies is they instill fear in those that don't even know that I really exist." Kali looked up at him and smiled.

"After a few years almost all the Elm Street children were dead by my blades. Then there were new children coming into the dream realm and I found out about the movies that were drawing them there. As the third movie was released the fucking doctors throughout Springwood started giving Hypnocil out to everyone. The number of children entering my dream realm became less and less. When the fourth movie came out they finally went and changed the name of the town, all the streets, the town history and newspapers. They even tore my house down.

There was almost no one for two whole years and I was becoming weak without any fresh souls. Then not too long after they released the one that revealed that I had a daughter someone came looking for me. He brought Sam with him… how he found her and where Springwood was I still don't know. He thought if he gave her to me I'd let him join me in the dream realm." Freddy chuckled then his tone became serious and angry. "Just looking at her was difficult… I quickly searched through her mind then pushed her out of the dream world before she had a chance to glance up at me. I couldn't let her see me like that…like this…" Kali placed a comforting hand on his arm and he quickly jerked it away from her and sat up. She sat on the opposite end of the couch ignoring his angry glare and urged him on with her mind.

"I killed that boy slowly… He deserved every second of pain I caused him. What a stupid little bastard he was. He thought I'd want to kill her if he brought her to me. Why would I do that? She's my daughter, I love her… She was only seventeen then. Some asshole doctors had her locked up in a lab and did horrible Hypnocil experiments on her. They treated her like a little lab rat and used her to test new kinds of Hypnocil. I could easily pull her in here since she's mine… even if she wasn't always kept on Hypnocil I still wouldn't do it… I'd rather her remember me the way I was…." Kali looked at him sympathetically.

"I could get her out of there for you…" She suggested scooting closer to him.

"What could you do?" He asked coldly as he stared right through her. She slumped back onto the couch feeling useless. "So now I have no clue where she is or if she's even alive. They took Sam away from Patricia and she killed herself once she found out the truth about what had happened to me after I died. Now they just keep coming up with newer stronger versions of Hypnocil and they keep secretly administering it to the people of what used to be Springwood. I'm sure it won't be soon until they start to investigate your school…"

"Why would they come to my school? You've only killed two people there so far…" Kali was confused.

"Because that's what I want. I keep killing, but only the children at your school. They'll think that I found a new area to go after through whoever is living out here from Elm Street. So they won't go after you. They'd never think that someone would _willingly_ help me. Then we can start somewhere else while they're busy trying to clean up the mess we leave them and…"

"Wait, how many people are you planning on killing from my school?" Kali interrupted him suddenly not liking his plan.

"Everyone, but you…" He smiled darkly and Kali's eyes grew wide.

"No! I'm not letting you kill that many people! I grew up with these people! What about Angela? And Wesley? And…" Kali was cut off when Freddy lifted her off the couch by her throat.

"What do they matter? You don't need them! I'll kill whoever I want with you. If you won't cooperate then I'll just have to go to them now won't I?" Freddy threatened as he threw her across the room and she hit the wall hard. She rolled onto her side and before she could sit up he was in front of her and lifted her to her feet by the throat.

"Of course I can also be _very_ persuasive." He slammed her into the wall and pressed his body hard up against hers pinning her in place. She stared helplessly back at him afraid of what he could do to her. He ran a scarred finger over her lips and she closed her eyes breathing in deep through her nose. His finger trailed up to her ear then down the back of her neck making her dig her nails into his skin through his sweater. She quivered with desire and let out a squeak of protest when he withdrew his hand from her face sad at the loss of his touch.

Freddy took a step back and quickly spun her around so that her back was to him and he held her hands above her head against the wall and pressed up against her. She could feel his erection poke her in the back and her breath caught in her throat. He nibbled on her ear and she bit her bottom lip as he rubbed up against her again. She was sore from the night before but still wanted whatever he was willing to give her.

Freddy stabbed his blades into the wall causing Kali to jump and he removed his hand from the glove leaving it stuck in the wall beside them. He ran his free hand up her thigh and she let out a quiet moan. He released her hands and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"You like it when I'm rough don't you?" He breathed into her ear and she barely nodded. She couldn't move, the desire that pulsed through her made it hard for her to do much of anything. Freddy grabbed her by the back of the neck and flung her backwards and the room shifted and she landed on his soft bed. He was standing above her wearing his glove again and knelt down on top of her straddling her hips.

He sliced her shirt off and straddled her chest. The desire that was raging through her quickly disappeared as she realized what he was about to make her do. He quickly freed himself from his pants and took his hardness into his hand and stroked it moaning on top of her. She really didn't want to do this, the one thing she hated doing the most was going down on a guy. In an attempt to distract him she wrapped her hand around him and began stroking its whole length up and down giving special attention to its sensitive spots.

Freddy closed his eyes and began to rock back and forth with her motions. He knew she was trying to distract him from what he really wanted but he enjoyed her hands for a few moments before becoming impatient with her slow rhythm. He sliced at her hand and she let go of him right and he quickly grabbed her by the hair forcing himself into her mouth.

Kali gagged and was tempted to bite him but he placed his bladed hand on her shoulder with the blades less than an inch off of her neck. His grip on her hair tightened as he urged her on and she began moving her lips up and down his painfully hard length. She was disgusted that he had taken advantage of her like this and she began quickening her pace and licked the underside of his shaft as she went on trying her best to finish him off as quickly as she could.

He knew how much she hated this and the look of humiliation on her face only made it even more pleasurable. He let out a moan from the back of his throat as Kali began digging her nails into his thighs. She began sucking on him hard bringing him closer to his release.

Kali knew he was close and began furiously licking and sucking he grabbed her hard by the shoulder making her flinch in pain as he squeezed right where he had bit her the night before. He pulled her head so his entire length was in her mouth as he came letting out a guttural moan filling her mouth with his seed.

Kali did her best not to gag and puke as he pulled out of her mouth and zipped himself back up. She wanted to spit it out but he started down at her and placed a blade at her throat. "Swallow…" He commanded and she obeyed tears welling in her eyes. After she won the battle of not throwing up she glared up at him and pushed him off of her.

"You can't tell me you didn't' enjoy that." He laughed and she sat there with her knees pulled up against her chest and hid her face in her hands. She felt humiliated and used she didn't even want to look at him.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I found it quite pleasurable." He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" She jerked away and turned her back to him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked reaching around her and ran his hand up her thigh then ran his fingers just above the waist of her pants teasing her. She stiffened and he slid his hand into her pants and ran a finger along her clit through the fabric of her underwear.

Kali sucked in a breath mad that even after he had completely humiliated her, her body still reacted to his touch the way it did. She finally leaned into him when he licked the outer part of her ear and he sighed triumphantly into her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. A wave of heat spread quickly throughout her body and she could feel herself getting wet.

Freddy slid his hand into her underwear and ran his finger along her slick opening making her moan. He removed his hand from her and licked his finger smiling back at her revealing his sharp teeth. Before Kali could react Freddy flipped her around and threw her against the headboard. He was instantly on top of her and eyed the bite mark he had left the night before and began sucking and licking it ravenously.

He had gotten her right where he wanted her. Kali was so intoxicated with lust and desire she couldn't see straight. Freddy suddenly stopped giving her bite mark attention and slammed her hard against the headboard. His face was less than a inch off of hers.

"You want more?" He asked seductively and she nodded quickly letting out a small squeak when he pressed himself harder against her. "Then you'll get more, when you bring me another soul…" He suddenly vanished and Kali sat up and caught her breath suddenly feeling dizzy from the rush of hormones Freddy had stirred in her.

"Another one? I've already brought you four!" She asked aloud and Freddy reappeared standing next to the bed.

"I need as many as I can get. Of course if you choose not to help me I could always find _other_ ways to torture and humiliate you." He threatened pointing at her with his blades. "It can be anyone from your school. There are over a thousand kids at your school! Just choose one, anyone will do…" He urged her on.

"I don't want to kill anyone else!" Freddy grabbed her by the throat and held her at eye level.

"You wanted to help me, this is how it's going to be from now on." Freddy's voice started to fade and the room was slowly going out of focus. "Every night you bring me at least one new soul or else I'll…" She didn't get to hear the rest of what he was saying and jolted upright in bed to see Angela sitting on the floor playing a video game. Angela paused the game and turned to Kali. She rubbed her sore neck and quickly looked down to check her shirt. It was surprisingly left the way it was when she fell asleep.

"Hey sorry, I was trying to be quiet I didn't mean to wake you." She looked at her with hopeful eyes. "So what happened?" Angela asked casually.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." She said firmly then suddenly felt nauseous remembering all the horrific details. Kali put her hand over her mouth and quickly darted to the bathroom to throw up.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	9. A Day Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Ok I'm being nice in this chapter and letting Kali have a life outside of Freddy. So yeah enjoy and what not...

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

"Just tell me what happened." Angela pleaded becoming worried for her friend.

"Quit asking me! I don't want to talk about it. I told you everything else, just drop it!" Kali was becoming frustrated.

"Alright… but if you need someone to talk to you know I'm always here for you…" She wrapped an arm around Kali and sniffed her hair. "Dude you smell awful."

"I know… I'll take a shower when I get home. So did you find anything helpful on Hypnocil?" Kali asked trying to change to subject off of her.

"Yeah I did actually... In 1986 a doctor from Springwood, which is now known as Groveburg, was the one who came up with Hypnocil after Freddy had killed her three children. Since then they've come up with all different kinds of Hypnocil ranging from pill form that you have to take everyday all the way to a shot that they mix in with vaccinations and other things." Angela explained pulling several pieces of paper out of her back pack and handing them to Kali.

"That's really crazy… I mean I don't blame them for doing what they did to stop him, but administering it to people without them knowing is just wrong…" Kali looked over the papers and read one aloud. "Test subject Zero, obtained from her mother at age twelve. She is directly linked to the Demon by blood relation. All testing on subject were ceased once the six-month Hypnocil proved to be successful in May of nineteen ninety. Subject is to remain locked up and kept on Hypnocil until further notice… Ang… that's got to be Samantha!"

"That's what I figured after you told me what Freddy had said about her. I also figured out that the lab they do all the testing in is located somewhere outside of Groveburg and Elm Street was changed to Township Drive. I wonder if she's still there…" Angela asked looking sadly at Kali who was thinking the same thing.

"This is just awful. I bet Freddy would love to massacre everyone there, burn that place to the ground, get rid of all the Hypnocil… and find Samantha..." Angela trailed off and Kali looked at her friend afraid.

"So many people would die. He'd be out of control." Kali said firmly and handed the papers back to Angela.

"What's wrong with you today? Isn't this what you wanted? To help Freddy? What did he do to you? Please you're scaring me… this isn't like you." Angela stared at her waiting for a response.

"You haven't had to sit and watch him kill right in front of you. It's not even that that bothers me because they deserved to die, but he wants to kill _everyone_ at our school. Including you!" Kali hugged her knees to her chest with tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey relax, he can't get anyone unless you bring them to him. So don't worry about it." Angela attempted to comfort her.

"You don't get it. He'll find a way to _make_ me do it!" She sobbed into her hands.

"But how would he… Oh…" Angela finally understood and Kali looked up at her wiping her tears away. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay awake for as long as I can." – Kali

"You could always take the Hypnocil." Angela suggested.

"No that'll just piss him off. I'll be ok. I'll just have to keep bringing him kids. But not tonight, I need a break from him." Kali explained tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You need a night out. Tomorrow me, you, Jeremy, Andy, and Wesley are all going to hang out and have fun. Ok?" Angela promised.

"Wait, Andy and Wesley? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kali asked looking at Angela strangely.

"It'll be fine, plus Andy is the one who invited Wes in the first place. I think he just wants you to be happy." Angela smiled at her.

"Good… it'll be nice to hang out with everyone. Get Freddy off my mind for a while… Hey did anyone at school say anything about Evan or Julia?" Kali asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was all over the news actually. Gwen and Mia were crying all day and had to be sent home early. No one else seemed as affected as Gwen and Mia. Not even Monica…" Angela explained.

"Wow she must've only been their friends for the drama then…" She said not at all surprised.

"Yeah… Ok, Kali I love you, but seriously, you should go home and shower. You reek." Angela wrinkled her nose smelling Kali's hair again.

"Sorry… as creepy as it sounds I'm already used to the smell." Kali shuddered. "What in the hell is wrong with me?"

"You lust for a dream demon that likes to sexually torture you so you'll bring him more victims…" Angela smiled at her and Kali couldn't help but weakly smile back.

"Ok I'll go home and shower then. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning." Kali slid to the floor off the bed and put her shoes on. Angela walked her out to her car and gave her a hug goodbye. When Kali got home she rushed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower before her Mom even knew she was home. She felt a hundred times better after she showered. She brushed her teeth three times making her gums bleed. She wanted to make sure she got every bit of _him_ out of her.

Looking in the mirror she noticed the bump on her head wasn't as big as it was the day before, but it was a dark purple now. Once she was dressed her Mom called her into the kitchen for dinner. She frowned at the dark bruise on Kali's head.

"Why are those girls so rotten to you? It's not your fault that Evan chose you." She shook her head as she set a plate of spaghetti in front of Kali. As Kali took her first bite the side door opened and Paige walked in.

"Hi, you make enough for a third person?" She smiled setting her bag next to the door.

"Of course sweetie. You came just in time. There's plenty left in the pot." Kali's Mom smiled and grabbed an extra plate out of the cabinet and handed it to her.

"Wow Kal your head looks like it hurts." Paige made a pained face as she filled her plate.

"Thanks." Kali replied spinning her spaghetti on her fork. The three all sat and ate in silence until Paige spoke. "So what time is the funeral on Saturday?"

"It'll be at eight at the Glendale funeral home." Kali's Mother replied solemnly.

"Ok, I'll be there…" Paige barely looked up from her plate obviously feeling bad for bringing it up.

"So where should we all go on vacation after I graduate?" Kali asked changing the subject. The rest of the meal they happily discussed places to go for their family vacation. Luckily their Grandma left them a bunch of timeshares in Mexico and California. They all finally decided on California by the time they had finished eating and putting the dishes away. Kali and Paige gave their Mom a hug and she left for work.

"I'm so stupid I shouldn't have brought up the funeral… is she ok?" Paige asked with a worried look.

"She seems to be ok. Hasn't said much about it since it happened, but I guess she has work to help distract her." She explained fidgeting with her arm warmer.

"Well whatever reason they died… I honestly think it was for the best… I mean after your dad died Trudy just went from bad to worse and Cindy…" Paige made an annoyed face. "… She was just going to end up being a spoiled little brat."

"I thought I was the only one that thought that… well besides Ang." She smiled up at her.

"Well I think things will be better now. I mean I know Trudy was leaving but Cindy would have turned into a nightmare." Kali nodded in agreement as Paige dug through her purse and pulled something out of it.

"So… wanna go get some new movies to add to your ever-growing horror movie collection? I'll buy?" She waved a few twenty-dollar bills in her face grinning and doing a little dance in front of her.

"Um sure… if you promise to stop dancing around." Kali smiled at her.

"Haha sorry I can't help it, I love pay day! And now that I have two jobs I have all this extra money to spend on my favorite sister!" She grinned big and put an arm around Kali.

"Two jobs? I didn't even know you had one." Kali raised an eyebrow at her.

"I coach cheer at my school and now I work at the sub place across the street from the movie theatre too. My friend got me a job there. I don't really like it but its extra money for now. You should get a job there too!" She squeezed Kali and she squeaked.

"Kali needs to breathe…" Paige released her.

"Sorry you're so small, and I've got super cheerleader strength." She shrugged her shoulders. "But you really should get a job there. I'm sure they're going to fire this lazy pot head guy real soon anyways."

"That's a good idea. It'd be nice to have some money for myself. I feel bad still getting lunch money from Mom every week like a stupid little middle schooler." Kali explained as they walked out the door together.

"Well I work tomorrow afternoon if you want to come by and fill out an application and my boss should be there." Paige explained unlocking her truck and throwing her large purse in before her.

"Ok will do, plus that way I can make fun of you in an apron." She winked at her.

"Don't worry I'll spit in your food." Paige giggled and Kali joined in. After they both downed a vente Starbucks, bought a four pack of red bulls, and found six movies they both wanted they headed home. They were both extremely hyper and Paige thought it would be fun to have a sister slumber party so they sat out on the couch and watched their new movies while Paige gave Kali a makeover.

Paige insisted on the makeover since she was going to hang out with Wesley tomorrow. Kali was thankful for the coffee and energy drinks dreading falling asleep. Halfway through their first movie Paige had convinced Kali that she needed to dye her hair and she just so happened to have some hidden within the bowels of her giant purse. Paige refused to let her know what color it was but she let her do it anyways.

Once their third movie had started Kali's hair hand finally dried from rinsing out the dye and she inspected it in the mirror. It was a dark red. She really liked it and thanked Paige. By the end of their third movie her fingers and toes were all painted black, since Paige knew Kali wouldn't wear any other color. When they finished their fourth movie Paige had fallen asleep on the couch. Kali didn't want to wake her so she put a blanket over her and cleaned up all her makeover supplies and returned them to the depths of her purse. She turned off all the lights and took the two remaining red bulls and movies with her to her room.

Kali began watching one of the remaining two movies, Dark Ride. Halfway through her eyes started getting heavy and she could've swore she heard Freddy whispering her name. She shook herself and downed another red bull and grabbed last year's yearbook off of the shelf and opened it.

If she had to bring Freddy more souls she would at least be prepared by knowing who she'd bring him. She searched the pages trying to find the people that no one would really notice was gone figuring it be best to start out with them. Once she made a mental note of which ones she was going to start with she looked up at the clock. It was only a quarter till six. Her Mom would be home soon.

Some sun had filtered through the blinds in her window and was reflecting off of her unfinished metal glove that still sat in her windowsill from the other night. She went to go and pick it up, but as she reached her hand towards it she thought she saw it move. After staring at it for a moment she quickly picked it up and put it on. Turning it back and forth running her free hand over it, it suddenly had blades attached to it. She shook her head and they vanished.

Placing the glove on her nightstand she downed her last red bull and decided to get dressed. Her pants were black with red seams and red straps that matched her red and black Emily the Strange T-Shirt. She wore a red and black striped arm warmer over her scars. Grabbing a hair tie she loosely put her hair up leaving a few loose strands in the front.

The energy drinks had made her jittery without any food to balance them out and she decided she'd make breakfast for herself. When she went into the living room Paige had gone back to her room. Kali was almost finished eating her waffles when her Mom returned from work and she smiled at her and sniffed the air.

"Did you make coffee?" She asked surprised. Kali nodded unable to answer through her mouth full of waffles. "I love that smell. Did you get any sleep honey? You look tired."

"Me and Paige stayed up pretty late." Kali explained and sipped at her coffee.

"She always loves to make you over. I love what she did to your hair." Her Mom smiled. "Well have fun at school. I'm beat from work. See you later." She hurried off to her bedroom.

"Goodnight." Kali said after her then put her dishes in the sink. She finished her coffee and brushed her teeth then headed out the door and drove to Angela's house.

Angela's Mom opened the front door for her when she got there.

"His Mrs. Santsaver, is Angela awake yet?" Kali asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but you can _try_ to wake her up." She laughed closing the door behind her.

"I'll just hangout until she does. Or I'll just sit on her." Kali joked.

"Well you have fun with that. I was just leaving actually. Today is that senior ditch day, huh?" She asked grabbing her car keys off their holder on the kitchen wall.

"Yep. We're all going to hangout today." Kali replied.

"You two have fun, I'll take Angela's car and leave you all the van to use today. I'll see you later dear." She waved goodbye as she left out the front door.

After playing video games for an hour on Angela's floor she finally stirred in her bed. It took her almost an hour to get ready and functional. At nine the doorbell rang and Angela quickly ran to get it. It was Jeremy and he had picked up Andy, and Wesley.

"You guys ready to hang out all day and get sick of each other?" Jeremy joked holding his arms out to Angela who jumped into them.

"That's not funny, we'll never get sick of each other." She kissed him on the lips and the others watched them awkwardly. Andy cleared his throat and joined Kali sitting at the table. After much debating they all finally decided to go to the mall. Everyone fit nicely into Mrs. Santsaver's Van. Once they were all out in the sun everyone commented on Kali's hair making her blush. Angela let Jeremy drive and she sat in the passenger seat. Andy sat in the middle by himself and Kali and Wesley sat together in the back.

"So how are you?" Wesley took her hand in his between them on the seat.

"I'm ok just kind of tired." She replied entwining her fingers with his.

"I heard about what happened to your sisters. Is Paige and your Mom doing ok?" – Wesley

"Yeah they're handling it pretty good. We're all going to go on a little family vacation just the three of us once school is out." Kali explained.

"Hey, did you hear about Evan and Julia?" Andy had turned around and was hanging over the back of the seat.

"Yeah Ang told me about it." – Kali

"They said they were killed in their sleep. But they were totally butchered. I wonder who did it." His eyes ran over Kali and Wesley's hands entwined on the seat and smiled then quickly turned back around.

"Ok who let Andy have coffee?" Kali asked aloud.

"Me!" Jeremy gloated from the front seat and Angela hit him in the arm.

"Great now we have to deal with hyper Andy all morning." Angela made a face at him.

"It was only a grande… double shot…" Andy grinned a toothy grin at Angela.

"Won't this be fun?" Wesley smiled at Kali who raised an eyebrow at him and nudged him in the side.

When they got to the mall they started searching through all their favorite stores. After a few hours Angela had somehow convinced Jeremy to buy her a new purse and Andy and Kali had both bought new pants from hot topic.

"I can't believe you both spent fifty dollars on one pair of pants." Wesley said stealing the receipt from Kali's hand.

"But they're sexy pants." Andy replied hugging his hot topic bag making Wesley roll his eyes.

"I need some coffee." Kali yawned leaning on Wesley's shoulder.

"You look like you need a nap." Wesley suggested and Kali and Angela's eyes went wide.

"No thanks. I'll pass on that. Coffee is better." Kali replied quickly and Angela nodded in agreement.

"Ok… coffee it is." Wesley eyed her strangely.

"We're kinda hungry too." – Jeremy

"Kali you still want to go by Quizno's and get an application from Paige?" Angela asked clinging onto Jeremy's arm.

"Yeah, and we can make fun of her while she makes us food." Kali smiled.

"Alright _I'll_ go get Kali and Me some Starbucks and you all bring the van around to pick me up." Andy said and quickly took off in the direction of the Starbucks. They all tried to call after him but he kept on walking.

"Why is he so crazy today?" Wesley asked pulling Kali close once he was out of sight.

"He doesn't get out much anymore." Angela replied as she emptied the contents of her old purse into her new one while they walked. Wesley nodded and the four of them walked to the van. Kali and Wesley slid into the backseat together as Jeremy and Angela were having a tickle fight in the front seat.

"History class is so boring without you. I have to deal with these two the whole time." Wesley joked motioning towards the front of the car and Kali smiled at him.

"I miss you too. Staying at the bookstore and Angela's house all day by myself isn't the funnest. I'm just glad we only have one week of school left." She rested her head on his shoulder. Angela and Jeremy were now making out in the front seat. Kali realized for the first time that morning that her and Wesley were finally _alone_.

"Once school is out we really need to hang out more." Wesley smiled shyly and leaned into Kali gently turning her face towards his. Kali could feel her heart skip a beat as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Aww." Angela cooed from the front seat and Jeremy joined in. Wesley pulled Kali deeper into kiss sending a wave of heat through her. When he pulled away from the kiss Kali had to catch her breath. Angela giggled at them as Jeremy started the van.

"Wow Wes you two aren't even dating yet and you're already taking her breath away." Jeremy laughed at his own joke.

"Actually we are." Wesley said all matter of factly.

"Actually we are, what?" Kali asked still dazed from the kiss.

"Together, officially." He answered smiling.

"Since when?" She was confused yet hopeful.

"Since now." He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I claim you and no one else can have you." He hugged her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No one else in _this_ world." Angela added flashing Kali a glance telling her they'd definitely have a talk about it later. Wesley shrugged and wrapped his arm around Kali's shoulders. The van came to a stop and Andy jumped in.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" He complained looking at Kali winking as he handed her a frappuccino.

"Sorry we got distracted." Angela smiled at Jeremy.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Andy replied gesturing towards Kali and Wesley. Kali smiled back at him feeling a little guilty knowing that he still secretly liked her. At least he wanted her to be happy.

When they got to Paige's work Kali and Andy had both already downed their coffees. Andy and Jeremy argued about high school clichés while Wesley and Angela looked at the menu. Kali sat at a table with Paige filling out an application.

Kali just downed her coffee on the way there but she struggled to keep her eyes open as she finished filling out the paper in front of her. Looking over towards Wesley her vision was blurring and she suddenly saw Freddy standing behind him. She shook herself blinking several times and he was gone.

"Kali are you ok?" Paige asked taking her finished application from her.

"Yeah just tired." Kali yawned.

"Ok well my boss had to leave early today but I'll give her your application and hopefully she'll hire you." She motioned towards the shaggy looking guy standing behind the counter who was playing his game boy.

"For your sake I hope so too." Kali patted her on the shoulder then leaned on her. "Dude you smell like onions and toast."

"I know… now are you all going to eat or what?" Paige asked aloud since they were the only ones in the store at the moment. All three boys pushed and shoved each other to be the first in line.

"You guys are such dweebs." Angela shouted at them and dragged Kali with her to the side so no one could hear them talk. "Dude so what are you going to do?"

"I think after we eat I'm going to get some sleep, because I figure if I sleep during the day I'm sure that barely anyone will be asleep getting me off the hook for now." Kali explained leaning on the wall with one eye open. Angela grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her making her stand up straight and opening both eyes.

"Ok that's a good plan but what if he…" She stopped short not wanting to say it out loud.

"I'll be ok, I think… I mean so long as I can wake up and have you all here I'll be fine. Especially now…" Kali smiled looking over at Wesley who motioned for her to join them.

"Ok, just be careful." Angela warned and they joined the others. After everyone had eaten they all returned back to Angela's house. The whole ride there Kali struggled to keep her eyes open and every few minutes she could faintly hear Freddy calling her name.

"I don't think she's ok to drive home." Andy poked Kali in the face and she lazily swatted his hand away. "You know if you go long enough without sleep they can declare you legally drunk?" Everyone gave him a weird look.

"You are so weird…" Jeremy teased.

"Yeah well you're a dumb jock head." Andy smiled back at him.

"Hey he's not dumb." Angela whined going through Kali's pockets as she sat in Wesley's lap on the couch. "Found em!" She pulled Kali's car keys out of one of the large pockets on the side of her pants.

"I'll take those." Wesley took them from Angela and pulled Kali to her feet. "I'll take her back to my place so she can take a nap before having to drive home."

"Yeah sure, nap…" Andy teased and Kali stuck her tongue out at him. She was far past tired, she was exhausted and kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Just give me some coffee. I'll be fine." Kali rested her head on Wesley's shoulder then shook herself and stood up straight. "See." She struggled to hold both her eyes open.

"I don't think so. You need to get some sleep." Wesley led her in the direction of the door.

"Ok fine. But don't let me fall asleep until we get to your house." Kali wasn't looking forward to dealing with Freddy but she'd rather deal with him all at once instead of being interrupted.

"Ok…" – Wesley

"You two have fun." Jeremy winked and wrapped his arms around Angela.

"Um… can I have a ride home, please?" Andy asked making a disgusted face at Jeremy and Angela's public displays of affection.

"Of course." Wesley laughed and they all said their goodbyes.

"Be careful!" Angela yelled after them, Kali knew she was talking to her and nodded as they disappeared out the front door. Wesley drove and Andy sat up front with him and Kali sat in the back alone.

Andy and Wesley talked about their plans for college and Kali did her best to focus on their conversation to try and keep herself awake. After a few moments their voices began to fade and she could hear Freddy laughing in the distance. She almost fell asleep when the car came to a stop making her head fall forward.

"Thanks again for the ride. I couldn't take any more PDA from those two." Andy made a disgusted face. "Go get some sleep Kali." Kali waved goodbye to Andy and he closed the car door.

"You almost let me fall asleep!" She whined as she crawled into the front passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

"Why does it matter? Sleep is sleep." Wesley looked back at her and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "You're so strange sometimes."

Kali turned up the music the rest of the drive to his house, which helped keep her awake until they got there. Wesley led her through the house with his arm around her waist. It was a nice house definitely bigger than hers. He lead her through the large kitchen and down a flight of stairs.

"You have a basement? That's so cool. Basements are so rare here. Your parents must be rich." Kali struggled to keep her balance as he led her down.

"Yeah the whole basement is my room. I even have my own bathroom." Wesley explained and flipped a switch on the wall lighting up the whole room. It was four times the sized of her room and he had a king sized bed placed in the middle of the far wall with a nightstand and shelves on either side. The wall closest to them had a big entertainment center with a big TV and several gaming platforms.

"Wow… I've known you for how long and I've never been over to your house before?" Kali was more awake now in awe of his massive room.

"It's not all that great. I like your room better. I like the random assortment of clutter you have." He smiled and pulled her close. "Now enough talking you need to get some sleep. It's only three so when would you like me to wake you up?" He sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"I don't know… wake me up at five so I can get home in time to see my Mom before she leaves for work tonight." Kali answered crawling up to the pillows pulling him with her.

"Ok five it is." Wesley reached over her setting the alarm on the nightstand and pulled her close cuddling with her. Kali got comfortable and wrapped an arm around him. He smelled so good, like cologne and aftershave, a huge difference compared to what Freddy smelled like, she nuzzled into his chest taking in another deep breath through her nose. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss. She kissed him urgently not wanting to let him go, dreading falling asleep and facing Freddy.

He returned her passion and pulled her on top of him and held her close. After a few moments he suddenly stopped and pulled away from her. Kali was breathing heavily and could hear her heart beat in her ears. He smiled at her. "I would love to just…" He took in a deep breath. "… but you really need to get some sleep. Please? We have all the time in the world. We have all summer. Please for me?" He pleaded and Kali took in a few deep breaths to trying calm herself.

"Ok…" She finally agreed getting lost in his light blue eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she curled up against him. She did her best to try and calm herself but the heat was still inside of her. Giving up she finally let sleep take her.

Freddy sat on the edge of his bed waiting, he was becoming impatient and wished she'd just fall asleep already. He'd been waiting for a few hours feeling every time she started to drift into sleep. Finally she appeared and sat up staring at him strangely. She reeked of cologne and he could feel the desire still raging inside of her that Wesley had stirred.

Kali reached out for him and he quickly disappeared knowing what she wanted and reappeared on top of her and slammed her into the headboard strangling her. He was furious once he searched her mind. "You've been avoiding me! And now you're with that blonde fucker! You are _mine_." He brought his blades close to her face ready to slice at her when she did something he wasn't expecting.

She was still riled up from Wesley and wanted release. As much as she hated Freddy for what he had done to her last time she still wanted him. She wanted release and knew she needed to distract Freddy, so as he held her in place by her throat and threatened her with his blades she ran both her hands up his inner thighs and massaged his groin causing him to slowly lower his blades.

Freddy moaned silently in the back of his throat. He quickly took both of her hands and pinned them to the headboard on either side of her head. He knew she was trying to distract him and it was almost working. As much as he wanted to hurt her and torture her he still wanted this. The idea of her trying to take control of him was intriguing and he wondered just how far she'd be willing to go. "Nice try princess, but you'll have to try a little harder than that."

Kali mustered up all her courage and let her desire completely take over. His hot breath on her face was intoxicating and she ripped a hand free of his grip. She pulled him close and kissed him hard. As she pulled away she sucked hard on his tongue making him moan in her mouth sending another wave of heat through her body. He released her other hand and with all her strength she pushed him onto his back and crawled up his body.

She was sitting on top of him now and her clothes had suddenly vanished and she smiled deviously back at him. He was painfully hard now and the things she was thinking were only making him want her even more. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she looked rather pleased with herself.

Freddy felt her wetness slide along his hardened length making him realize that _she_ had made his clothes including his glove disappear as well. He grabbed her hard by the waist and she dug her nails into his hands and he thrust into her making her cry out.

Kali knew she had him now and enjoyed riding him. She kissed up his scarred chest and bit his neck and kissed him hard making him moan beneath her and grip her hips with bruising force.

He was surprised he was enjoying it so much, and let her continue to ride him, but there was no way he was going let her get off that easily…

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	10. Self Loathing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali dug her nails into Freddy's chest and she threw her head back screaming his name as she came. She tightened around his length making him tighten his grip on her hips. He was growing impatient with her slow rhythm and quickly shoved her off of him making her land on her back. Her head hit one of the bedposts and before she could sit up and Freddy pounced on top of her flipping her over onto her stomach.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? What are you… NO!" She screamed as she felt his scarred hands rest on her buttocks.

"Don't worry…" He grabbed her by her hair rearing her head back. "… It'll pleasure me more than it hurts you." He rasped into her ear and released her hair quickly spreading her cheeks and thrusted into her hard and fast. She screamed out in agony trying to pull herself away from him gripping onto the nearby bedpost. "Naw-ah… you're not going anywhere."

Freddy quickly wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her up by her shoulder so her back was flush against his scarred chest and they were both on their knees. He moaned right into her ear as he slowly pulled out leaving just the head in then shoved his whole length back into her making her cry out as the pain ripped through her. He held her even tighter against him and began thrusting in and out of her rhythmically.

"Please…" She begged. "Stop…" Kali was in so much pain, and not just physical pain, emotional pain. She just wanted to die. What he did before was humiliating, but this… this was just plain degrading. "Stop!" She demanded with her last shred of courage.

Freddy stopped his movements and gripped her waist tighter with his left hand thrusting deeper into her making her shriek in pain. Then he brought his gloved hand to rest on her chest with his blades less than an inch from her jugular threatening her.

"You'll learn to like it." He whispered and kissed from her collarbone up to her ear then back down again before thrusting into her violently. Kali finally gave up and stopped fighting him and did her best to stifle her cries of pain as he pounded relentlessly into her.

His blades soon left her throat and he gripped her hips with both hands. After what seemed like forever Kali grew numb to the pain and almost found herself enjoying his torture as he kissed and sucked on her neck and shoulders sending a wave of heat through her. She shook herself and Freddy laughed into her ear as she tried to convince herself she hated what he was doing to her.

"I know… you're enjoying this… almost as much… as I am…" Freddy breathed into her ear in rhythm with his thrusts. "Just admit it…and I'll make it… worth your while." He smiled an evil smile that Kali couldn't see and nibbled on her ear as he slowed his thrusts and ran his ungloved hand slowly up her thigh.

She sucked in a breath as he lightly ran a finger over her clit teasing her. The heat washed through her body again and she could feel herself getting wet. She did her best to fight the urge to turn around and kiss him demanding release, but as he ran his hand up her thigh again he ran his finger over her slick opening. Her will was shattered and she quickly dug her nails into his arm and turned her head and looked him right in the eyes.

"I want _more_!" She demanded with lust in her eyes. Freddy chuckled darkly to himself as he quickly pried her hands off of his arm and pulled out of her flipping her around to face him. She pulled him into a rough kiss and he let himself fall back pulling her on top of him. As she furiously ravaged his mouth with her tongue he grabbed her by the hips and thrusted back into her tight ass.

Kali stifled a shriek as he reentered her, she was relieved when it didn't hurt as bad as before. She rocked back and forth on top him making him moan and grip her hips tightly his blades to digging into the sensitive flesh on her back. She sucked in a breath and carefully pried his bladed glove off her hip. Freddy glared up at her as she attempted to remove his glove from his hand and he made a fist and ripped his hand out of her grip and pulled her back down to him.

His lips crushed hers as he began rubbing her clit. Kali rocked harder and faster around his hardness and arched her back screaming his name as she came hard. She tightened around him almost sending him over the edge.

Kali fell limp on top of him. Her head was spinning and she could feel the blood rushing through her head. She was exhausted from all the pain and pleasure he'd but her through in such a short amount of time. "N-no more…" She laid on top of him.

"_I'm_ not done _yet_." Kali shook her head into his chest in response. Before Kali knew what was happening she was on her back and her legs were resting on Freddy's shoulders. He pounded into her relentlessly as she clutched the sheets beneath her finally came filling her with his demon seed.

Kali slowly released the sheets beneath her trying to catch her breath. Her legs felt like Jello as they hit the mattress. Freddy laughed taking a handful of her hair.

"I love what you did with your hair." He chuckled and his blades inched closer to her head. She started up at him wide eyed and quickly took his bladed hand in hers using the last bit of strength she had left and pulled him into a kiss. He returned the kiss with more fervor and pulled her closer holding her to him.

Kali finally pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and when she opened her eyes she fell back against the headboard pulling her knees up to her chest quickly covering her face and started crying hysterically. Looking back at her was her father. He was grinning evilly back at her.

"What's the matter _Kal my pal_? Don't you love me anymore?" He asked sweetly holding his hand out to her. Kali looked up from her hands and quickly pulled the sheet over herself.

"Stop it! Stop looking like him!" She sobbed closing her eyes trying to will him to change back whispering to herself. "Not him, not him."

"I guess you don't need me anymore do you, you little slut?" He laughed and his laugh shifted into Freddy's. Kali looked up at Freddy with tear stained eyes. The room had shifted and she was sitting in Wesley's bed fully clothed with Freddy standing at the foot of the bed licking blood off of his blades. Kali suddenly felt the stinging pain in her back from when he had dug his blades into her before. Touching her back she gasped as she saw her fingers tipped with blood.

"Looks like it's almost time to wake up…" Freddy pointed to the clock beside her on the nightstand, it read 4:57pm. "Now unless you want more visits from your _Daddy_ I suggest you bring me someone tonight." He threatened and sat next to her on the bed making her scoot away from him.

"You sick… perverted…. Bastard…" Kali spat between sobs.

"Yet you still enjoyed yourself, even though you fell asleep in your boyfriend's arms and may I remind you… _you_ attacked _me_…" He chuckled manically and grabbed her hard by the face with is bladed hand and looked her right in the eyes. "See you later princess." His lips met with hers and she jolted up in Wesley's bed and quickly hit the loud alarm off.

Wesley sat in his game chair with a large pair of headphones on as he played a video game. Kali looked over at him in horror as everything she had just done replayed in her head. Her whole body shuttered in disgust towards herself and she rolled over onto her stomach and screamed into the pillow until she ran out of breath. She just laid there silently sobbing into the pillow hoping that she'd eventually suffocate to death.

After a few moments she heard Wesley call her name and felt his hands on her shoulders. "Kali… what's wrong?" He shook her and she pushed her face deeper into the pillow. He pulled her up into his arms and she looked up at him with tearstained eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Me… I'm wrong…" She sobbed and turned away from him not even wanting to look at him. Wesley sat there and held her until she calmed down.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong…" He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead making her flinch.

"I don't deserve you…" She hung her head and he pulled her closer.

"Kali what are you talking about?" Wesley was confused.

"Nothing…" Kali finally gave up. "… I… I had a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" Wesley asked looking into her eyes and she shook her head and eyed the clock behind him, it was now 5:30pm.

"I should go. I wanted to get home before my Mom left for work." Kali stood from the bed and grabbed her keys off of Wesley's desk.

"Ok. I'll walk you out." He took her by the hand and led her out of the house to her car. As she opened the door to the car to get in he embraced her and kissed her lightly on the lips making new tears swell in her eyes. "Whatever happened in your nightmare, just remember it's not real. It can't hurt you. I'll always be here for you when you wake up."

She got in the car and buckled her seat belt wishing he knew just how real it all was for her. He hugged her one last time and stood in the driveway until she was out of sight. Her back started to sting again halfway home making her remember about the cuts on her back. She just hoped that her Mom wouldn't notice.

When she got home her Mom was still doing her hair so she rushed to the bathroom and wrapped a bandage around her lower torso to cover the cuts. Looking at it in the mirror there were four even slices across her lower back.

She quickly splashed her face with some cold water to wake herself up some more. Her Mom was in the kitchen filling up her thermos with a fresh batch of coffee.

"Can I steal a cup?" Kali asked holding an empty coffee cup out to her Mother who gladly filled it from the coffee pot before pouring the rest into her thermos.

"You sure are drinking more coffee than normal. Have you been getting sleep?" She asked pulling her lunch box out of the fridge.

"Just been having bad dreams… it's no big deal." Kali shrugged. "Where's Paige?"

"She called and said that she had to work a double because someone called in sick… Oh and she told me that her boss is interested in interviewing you." Her Mom explained.

"Oh, did she say when?" Kali asked sipping her coffee.

"I think she said Sunday, but I'm not sure you should just ask her when she gets home tonight. That's exciting though." She smiled at Kali as she gathered all her things for work. "So… the funeral is at nine tomorrow morning, I'll bring something home for breakfast so we can all eat and then we'll leave here around eight thirty or so. Can you both be ready by then?" She asked heading out the side door.

Kali nodded. "Yeah. Have fun at work. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. See you tomorrow morning." She blew Kali a kiss then disappeared out the door. Kali sat at the kitchen table and drank the rest of her coffee. Unfortunately she was still rather tired from her nap, if she could even call it that. Sleeping didn't feel like sleep to her anymore, not with Freddy there every time she closed her eyes.

She sat in her computer chair going through her backpack to make sure she had all of her homework done to turn in on Monday. Her hands rested on a piece of cool metal shoved between two of her folders. It was the Elm Street sign that Andy and Angela had stolen for her. Holding it in her hands she looked around her room at all the posters of her favorite horror movies that littered her walls.

As she nailed the sign above her Freddy poster she began to wonder if any of the other monsters on her walls were real. She'd have to ask him. There were so many other things she started to wonder about as she went through last year's year book again making sure she had enough names in mind to keep Freddy from hurting or humiliating her anymore than she already was.

Her eyes were becoming heavy again so she went and took a long shower to wake herself up. The warm water soothed her aching muscles. Examining herself in the mirror there were bruises forming on her hips and wrists.

She put on a pair of boxers and a loose shirt. The phone rang in the kitchen and she put down her hair brush lazily walking through the house to answer it.

"Hello?" –Kali

"Hey it's Andy. I promised Wes I wouldn't call you but I just couldn't help myself. He told me about what happened over at his house." Andy explained.

"Since when are you two best friends?" Kali was surprised.

"Since now ok, what happened? He said you were really upset. He's scared." –Andy

"I just had a bad dream that's all." –Kali

"Don't think I haven't noticed you and Angela. You keep having dreams about Freddy don't you?" Kali was in shock and sat in silence. "I saw what she was looking up the other day in computer lab. Just tell me what's going on. Please?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kali said firmly hoping he'd drop it. Andy sighed on the other line.

"Kali can you just…"

"It's nothing. I just keep having nightmares that's all." She cut him off.

"Ok… if you need someone to talk to you know I'm always here for you, and so is Wes. He's really worried about you." Andy gave up even though he knew there was more to it. He figured she'd tell him when she was ready.

"I know. But don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She tried to reassure him.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" –Andy

"Yeah, maybe we can do something on Sunday." Kali suggested.

"Ok… well I gotta go then. My mom needs the phone. Bye." –Andy

"Bye." Kali hung up the phone and rested her head in her hand. _How did he know? Did he really pay that close attention to her?_ She tried her best to put it out of her mind as she made herself some ramen for dinner.

Paige got home as Kali finished doing her dishes. "Hey I brought you a cookie!" Paige threw it at her and she caught it.

"Thanks." Kali set it on the counter for later.

"Oh my god I hate that place so much!" Paige whined as she collapsed onto the couch.

"And yet you want me to work there… dude… you smell like onions." Kali wrinkled her nose.

"I know… I promise it's not _that_ bad. It just sucks right now because of my stupid lazy ass pothead coworkers. My boss is gonna fire them so it's ok. You and some other girl she picked out will be replacing them." She explained as she rubbed her sore feet.

"So you're saying that I basically already have a job?" Kali asked surprised.

"Yeah pretty much. She's still going to do the whole interview thing. And don't worry I told her you can't start until after we go on out little vacation so that way you don't have to worry about getting trained until after we get back." She smiled and gathered up her apron and purse.

"Thanks. That actually works out perfectly." Kali patted her on the head.

"What are big sisters for? Ok well I'm going to go and shower then pass the fuck out. I had to work for a whole eleven hours today. So fucking ridiculous…" She walked down the hall mumbling to herself.

"Ok just make sure you're up and ready to go by eight thirty." Kali called after her.

"Yeah yeah…" She waved her hand dismissively before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Kali sat on the couch and stared at the clock. It was only nine and she was still extremely tired. She sighed in defeat and slowly walked down the hall to her room. After setting her alarm for seven thirty she stared at the bottle of Hypnocil that still sat on her desk wishing she had the courage to take them and just have a peaceful night of sleep. All she'd have to do is remember to take one every day. But she knew he'd find another way to get to her. Maybe he'd figure out who the Elm Street survivor was and use them to kill her.

She knocked the bottle of pills to the floor and kicked them across the room making them roll under her entertainment center. "I hate you…" She mumbled then turned off her light. It was rather warm in her room so she cracked the window before pulling the sheet over herself.

Kali went through the list of kid's names she had picked out in her head. There was no way she'd let him violate and use her like that again. She closed her eyes and was asleep in a few moments.

When she opened her eyes she was lying on a small cot in a room she hadn't been in before. The heat hit her hard and she concentrated making her pajamas change into a black tank top and a pair of tripp shorts that went past her knees and a black pair of tennis shoes appeared on her feet. There was a large furnace on one side of the room and along the far wall was a workbench with a small sharpening wheel on it and several knives and pieces of metal were strewn about it.

The large metal door slowly creaked open and Freddy stepped into the room. "Hello princess. I'm surprised you came back so soon." He chuckled and crossed the room quickly stopping only a foot away from Kali. She took in a deep breath breathing in the smell of the old flaming furnace and his burnt skin.

She stared directly into his red demonic eyes and mustered up the courage that she had left before speaking. "Before I bring you anyone, I have a few questions I want you to answer."

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked calmly. Kali stared back at him surprised that he wasn't upset.

"If you're real… how many _others_ are real?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Why do you want to know? You think one of them will help you get rid of me? Because that's not the way we work. We all have our own territory and we stay out of each other's way as best we can." Kali's mouth dropped open slightly at his response and sat back down on the cot and stared up at him.

"We? Who exactly is _we_?" – Kali

"The only ones that are still alive besides myself are Jason and Michael, and… you stupid bitch stop thinking about the movies!" Freddy backhanded her and she let out a whimper holding her cheek. "Freddy Versus Jason had to be one of the most unrealistic movies ever made!" The temperature of the room grew even hotter making it hard for Kali to breath. Freddy glared down at her and she cowered up against the wall. The room slowly returned to its normal temperature and he sat next to her on the small cot. His weight on it made her lean towards him and he let out a small chuckle wrapping an arm around her making her uneasy.

She watched him cautiously through her hair that had fallen out from behind her ear. He placed his bladed hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. She was tempted to pull away knowing that it could end with her being humiliated or in lots of pain, but her fear faded as he kissed her passionately throwing her off guard.

When he pulled away she was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath staring back at him with lust and confusion. "What the hell… was that?"

"Would you rather me try and get what I want from you the _other_ way?" He smiled deviously and began to reach for her throat and Kali quickly pulled someone in.

"That's what I thought." He stood from the cot taking Kali by the wrist and began dragging her out the door behind him.

"Please, can't I just stay here? I don't want to watch." She pleaded and Freddy stopped and thought for a moment.

"Only if you bring me another." He rasped knowing that was the last thing she wanted to do. Kali closed her eyes and a silent tear fell before she finally nodded and pulled another in. "Good girl…" He kissed her on the forehead and left out the door locking it behind him leaving her alone. That's when Kali realized that he never finished answering her question making her mind wander imagining who else was really out there.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	11. Funeral Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali went and sat back on the cot leaning her back against the wall. The only sounds were her breathing and the roar of the furnace. She listened hard to see if she could hear Freddy or the two boys she had pulled in but soon gave up figuring he took them to the boiler room.

She finally decided to make use of her time alone and focused making a large stand up mirror appear before her. Looking into the mirror she concentrated and made some of her features change including her clothes. She experimented making herself look like Angela then Andy and also practiced making various objects appear and disappear. After a few minutes of that she made the mirror disappear and practiced appearing in different spots around the room and walked up the walls and across the ceiling.

No too long after that she became satisfied that she still knew how to do everything that Angela had taught her when the workbench caught her eye.

She walked over to the workbench on the far wall and examined all the tools and pieces of metal lying about. It looked like he had been making something but she couldn't tell what. Her eyes rested on a piece of cloth covering something at the end of the table sitting next to the small sharpening wheel.

She hesitantly approached it and picked up the piece of cloth revealing a glove that looked oddly familiar. Picking it up she realized that is was _her_ glove, the unfinished one that was sitting in her room, only this one was finished with freshly sharpened blades similar to the ones Freddy had.

"Is this for me?" She asked aloud to herself.

"Actually it is." Freddy rasped behind her making her jump and she dropped the glove to the table. "The kids at your school sure are afraid of some strange things." He chuckled making his blades clink together. The sound made Kali look down at them and they were dripping with fresh blood. Freddy stepped towards her and she panicked and appeared at the other end of the room. Freddy growled and turned in her direction. Just before he made it to her she appeared back at the other end of the room only this time Freddy had his bladed hand around her throat.

"This is my world, you think you can get away from me, well think again." His grip tightened around her throat.

"I'm sorry." Kali choked out and Freddy lifted her off the ground. "I won't… do it again… Just don't… hurt me." She pleaded and he dropped her to the floor gasping for breath.

"You're lucky you're waking up in a few minutes." He warned her as he picked up her glove off the workbench. "You need to take this with you. I'll need it _later_." He held it out to her as she got to her feet and stared at him in disbelief.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting _you_ kill people with _my_ body!" She pointed her finger at him and he smiled devilishly back at her.

They both stood there for a moment staring into each other when Freddy suddenly grabbed onto Kali and pulled her up against him with her back to his chest. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but Freddy held firmly onto her scarred wrist and slid the glove onto her hand and folded her hands together tucking them into her chest making sure her hands weren't touching him. He held her like that and after a few seconds of holding her in that position she faded from the dream world.

Freddy let out a breath of relief and he let himself fall into the cot against the wall. He was actually afraid of doing that for fear that he would accidentally get himself pulled out with her. Luckily for him whoever made the rules of his dream realm made it so nothing could be pulled out of the dream world unless the person waking had both the palms of their hands on him or the object they were pulling out.

Getting pulled out wasn't that bad, all he had to do was fall asleep to get back, and he could even pull people back in with him, but he wasn't ready for that, at least not yet.

Kali sat up in bed and looked around in the darkness of her room. Quickly she hit the alarm off killing the droning beeping that filled her ears. She could still feel the glove on her hand and moved her fingers only to hear the clink of the metal joints on the glove. He actually forced her to pull it out with her, did that mean she could pull him out too?

She quickly jumped out of bed and turned the light on examining the glove. All its surfaces were shiny silver and the glove inside it was black. Kali stood in the middle of her room just staring blankly at the glove moving it at every which angle. Once she caught sight of the time she quickly took the glove off and threw it into her closet.

She quickly got dressed in a pair of nice black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt. It was probably going to be about ninety-five degrees out but she still refused to let her burn scars show. When she finished getting ready Paige was making coffee and she heard the garage door open indicating that their Mom was home.

Her Mom had brought Einstein Bagels and they all ate and drank their coffee in silence. Once her Mom was changed they headed to the funeral home. The funeral was basic and mainly her Mom's friends were there along with Paige's Mom. There were a few people there that seemed out of place and Kali guessed they had to of known Trudy by the piercings and tattoos that they had.

Kali was relieved and surprised when she saw Andy and Wesley there. They both sat behind her during the service. She knew they both wanted to talk to her about yesterday, but she really didn't want to deal with all of that. She really needed to talk to Angela about what had happened with the glove.

The service was over and everyone had left and Kali was left alone with her Mom, Paige, Andy, and Wesley.

"Well honey me and Paige are going to go home. I need to get some sleep before work and she has a competition to go to. I'm sure you want to go and be with your friends." Kali's Mom nodded towards Andy and Wesley as they approached her.

"Of course we'll bring her home later." Wesley put his hand on Kali's shoulder and she shrugged it off immediately regretting it as she saw the look of hurt in his eyes.

"No, I'll just go home with you Mom." Kali turned to Andy and Wesley. "Why don't you guys go home and change and then come and get me so I can change as well?" Kali suggested and Wesley gave a weak smile and nodded.

Kali quickly followed Paige and her Mom to the car and wracked her brain the whole way home trying to think of what to tell them without actually telling them _everything_. When they got home she gave her Mom a hug and a kiss before she disappeared into her bedroom. Kali started another pot of coffee and sat on Paige's bed as she got her cheer bag ready. She wished her good luck and walked her out the door.

Once Kali replaced the bandages on her back and got dressed she stood in the middle of her room glaring at the glove sitting on the shelf in the middle her closet. What could she tell them without letting them know that she was the one bringing Freddy his victims? Would they even believe her about him being real?

She reached for the phone to call Angela when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. _Figures…_ She thought unhappily and poured herself a cup of coffee. There was a light knock on the front door and she was relieved to see Angela's face. Behind her were Andy and Wesley.

"Let me just finish my coffee and we can go." Kali let them in and they all sat at the kitchen table in silence staring blankly at each other as she sipped her coffee.

"Why don't we just go talk in your room…" Angela suggested and Kali's eyes went wide. The others saw her reaction and they stood from the table and headed down the hall. Kali quickly put her coffee cup down and raced down the hallway to her room.

"Ang…" Kali muttered under her breath as she rushed into her room and closed her closet doors to hide the glove just as everyone entered her room. Wesley eyed her strangely as she stood in front of her closet doors.

"You know I've been over here a few times but I've never been in here before…" Wesley looked around at all the posters on her walls and ceiling slowing stepping towards her.

"Kali what's in your closet?" Andy asked suspiciously and Kali pushed her back against the closet doors as Angela stared into her eyes in a sad attempt to read her mind. Wesley put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kali whatever you're afraid of, whatever you're hiding you can trust us. Come on I know it's got to be bad, Ang won't even tell us anything please. We want to help you. Both of you." He tried to reassure her seeing the fear in her eyes as he started to pull her away from the closet.

"Kali…" Angela stared at the doors as if to look right though them. "…please tell me there isn't a dead body in your closet… or _him_…" She pleaded and both the boys looked at her in complete shock.

"Body?" Andy asked terrified and pushed past Kali opening her closet doors. Everyone stood back expecting the worse. Andy and Wesley stared in confusion, but Angela's eyes instantly rested on the glove.

"You… finished it?" Angela was confused as to why she would hide it from them. It seemed perfectly normal for her to have things like that. It was no different than her having her machete, or butcher knife hanging on the wall by her Jason and Michael posters. So why hide her glove?

"No…" Kali looked down. "He did… and he made me pull it out with me this morning… he said… he said he wanted me to have it… he said he'd need it _later_…" Angela soon realized what she meant and hugged her friend.

"I won't let him make you do that. We'll figure something out." Angela promised.

"Ok would one of you please explain what the hell is going on?" Andy walked over to Kali's bed and sat down staring at the glove from across the room. Kali took the glove in her hand and Wesley watched her with a look of concern.

"We can help. Please you can trust us. Kali why won't you trust me?" Wesley pleaded cupping her face with his hand. Kali's arms fell to her sides with the glove in hand. She felt awful.

"We do trust you… I just don't want you to get hurt." Kali explained as Angela took the glove from her hand and examined it closely as she closed the door to Kali's room.

"Who is he? Please dear God do not say Freddy." Andy practically whined obviously no longer afraid.

"Well it is. It's Freddy fucking Krueger. He's real." Angela explained slipping the glove on getting a scared look from Wesley who pulled Kali close. Andy rolled his eyes and placed his face in his hands.

"You two are obsessed. This is ridiculous. It's all in your heads. Why can't you be obsessed with normal things boy bands and video games?" Andy said firmly and laid back on the bed and stared up at the Pinhead poster above her bed then looked over to the Elm Street sign she had nailed above her Freddy poster.

"I knew you would act like this…" Kali slumped into Wesley who wrapped his arms around her. She felt so guilty being in his arms after what happened when she fell asleep at his house and did the things she had done with Freddy. At least nothing happened last night. There was no way either of them could ever know. Angela would be the only one to ever know about those kinds of things that happened between her and Freddy. She hoped it wouldn't happen again, but deep down she knew it would. It was inevitable.

"Just let them explain Andy… we need to know what's going on." Wesley's voice interrupted her thoughts. Angela gave Kali a look letting her know that she wouldn't say anything she didn't want her to. Kali nodded and sighed.

"You might want to sit down Wes." She suggested and he dragged a beanbag chair out of the corner and slumped into it. Kali sat in her computer chair and Angela sat next to Andy on the bed.

Kali and Angela explained everything leaving certain details out such as Trudy and Cindy and all the sexual torture he had put her through. Andy rolled his eyes and stared off into space the first few minutes but then began to pay attention when they mentioned him being with her at school. After all was said Andy stared at them in disbelief.

"He hurt you?" Wesley was angry and Kali stood from her chair and showed him the bruises on her wrist. "I will _kill_ him." He was furious as Kali lifted her bandages to show him the slash marks.

"No you aren't going near him, and I'm not letting him go near _any_ of you." Kali promised sitting in Wesley's lap.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do then? Just sit around and let him manipulate you into bringing him more victims until he gets bored and decides to kill you?" Andy stood from the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"We should have them take Hypnocil just in case." Angela suggested and Andy stopped in his tracks.

"Hell no I'm not taking some crazy government non dream pill." He leaned against the bed crossing his arms.

"He can't get to us anyways though right? You'd have to bring us into your dream?" Wesley asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Actually…" Angela began and Andy's head snapped in her direction along with Wesley's and Kali hung her head down knowing what she was about to say. "… He can take control of her body, he could get to us that way, and there is also the possibility that there is an Elm Street survivor or a kid of one out there he could get to and use."

Kali had almost forgotten that there was the possibility of an Elm Street survivor. She wondered if they would help them if there was one. Wesley's arms tightened around her making her feel safe and she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh that's real comforting. So, he could be here with Kali right now and we wouldn't even know it." Andy pointed an accusing finger at Kali.

"If he was here he'd make himself known, trust me." Kali tried to reassure him.

"It doesn't matter what any of you say, Kali you're staying at my house these next few nights so I can make sure nothing happens to you." Wesley said firmly.

"But what about your parents?" Kali asked partially afraid to fall asleep at his house again thinking about what happened last time.

"It'll be fine they're both gone on a business trip together and won't be back until graduation on Thursday." He explained and Andy and Angela both gave him strange looks then looked to each other.

"Your parents work together?" Angela asked confused.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?" Wesley replied.

"It's just strange…" Andy said aloud shrugging his shoulders and Wesley rolled his eyes in response.

"So… what are we going to do today?" Kali asked trying to change the subject.

"Figure out how to beat this bastard." Wesley replied almost instantly.

"Do we have to do that today? It'd be nice to just have a lazy day. I'm sick of talking about it, sick of talking and thinking about him. I see him every time I close my eyes. We have a few days until your parents get back, please?" Kali begged. As much as she wanted to be rid of him she knew that no matter what they did he'd find a way to get to her, deep down she just knew.

"Alright lets all go hangout at my house then since I have the house to myself." Everyone nodded in agreement and Kali packed an overnight bag and left a note on the counter for her Mom to find when she woke up.

They played videogames until Angela got on the computer and started searching for the possible Elm Street Survivor after arguing with Kali about it for half an hour. Of course they found little to nothing to help them out. It was getting dark out and Wesley decided to order pizza for everyone and Jeremy came over to join them.

"Does he know?" Andy whispered to Kali who shrugged her shoulders. They all sat on the floor in front of the large TV in Wesley's room with the pizza boxes in the center of them all.

"Know what, about the whole Freddy thing? Ang told me about it yesterday." Jeremy replied biting into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Wesley asked surprised.

"Well it's not like she has a choice. He can kill her whenever he wants. I'd do the same thing." He said putting an arm around Angela.

"I wouldn't… I'd just take the Hypnopill or whatever it's called and say fuck him." Wesley explained angrily.

"Hey…" Kali put her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me if it were that easy I would do it, but now he's too strong and I can't do anything about it."

"There's got to be _something_ we can do. I don't like the thought of you being alone with him every time you fall asleep." Wesley shuddered and pulled Kali close. "Why don't you just not fall asleep tonight? I'll stay up with you, I promise." He looked into her eyes pleadingly but she looked away and saw Angela's worried expression.

"That's not a good idea. Unless your plan is to piss him off…" Angela explained as she poked at her slice of pizza.

"I just can't win can I?" Wesley asked looking into Kali's eyes once more making her feel guilty.

"Wes… trust me if it was an option I'd do it, I don't want to see him, but I have to or else he'll come after me, or worse, you and everyone else." Wesley smiled sadly back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear making her lean into his hand. She leaned in closer to him.

"Well…" Andy stretched. "…It's getting late and I should be getting home soon." He nudged Jeremy who got the hint.

"Yeah us too." Jeremy smiled at Angela who winked at Kali making her blush.

"I guess we'll see you guys around. Maybe we could all go to the movies tomorrow?" Angela suggested and Wesley nodded wrapping his arms around Kali from behind.

"We'll just let ourselves out." Andy tugged on Jeremy's sleeve and the three of them hurried up the steps. Once Wesley heard the front door close he quickly turned to Kali making her stomach turn into a nervous knot.

He cupped her chin in his hand and slowly turned her to face him. His warm blue eyes chasing away the butterflies in her stomach. Kali leaned in and he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away Kali had to catch her breath.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Wesley looked into her eyes. "I promise."

" I know you want to help me but you can't protect me from him or my dreams." She put her hands on either side of his face. "I don't want you, Andy, or Angela getting hurt. So please don't go looking for me in your dreams. He will kill you…"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Never been real good with the whole dream control thing. I just kinda let my dreams play out the way they want. I don't even think I've ever had a nightmare except once or twice, but when I did they were pretty scary." He explained leading Kali to his bed.

"What were your nightmares about?" Kali asked sitting on the edge of the bed not quite ready for sleep yet.

"I don't remember. I was really little…" He sat on the bed next to her. "It is getting kind of late. If you want to go to sleep I'll stay up and watch you."

"No I'm not tired." She lied. "Let's watch a movie or something." She suggested fearing that Freddy would be mad at her for telling them about him.

"Ok. Go ahead and choose a movie I'm going to clean up our pizza mess real quick." He pointed to the left side of his entertainment center where there was a whole shelf of movies to choose from. She took her time to scan through each of the movie titles and finally decided to watch The Incredibles. It was harmless, no gore and had a happy ending. Wesley gave her a strange look as she handed him the DVD she had picked out.

"What?" She asked crawling to the top of the bed getting under the covers.

"Nothing it's just cute what movie you picked out." Kali rolled her eyes and got comfy as Wesley put the movie on and turned off the lights. He joined her under the covers and he wrapped her arms around her as the movie started. Kali felt her eyes becoming heavy halfway through the movie and Wesley stroking her hair wasn't making staying awake any easier. She finally gave up and her eyes finally shut pulling her into the darkness.

"Having fun with your _boyfriend_?" Freddy's voice rang in her ear. She quickly jolted up right finding herself lying in the cot from the night before. Freddy was kneeling by the cot where her head was resting and slowly got to his feet smiling to himself. She eyed him cautiously as he sat next to her. He grabbed her hard by the back of the head making her face him. Kali let out a small cry.

"So you told all your little friends about me did you? What good does that do? They can't even help you. No one can help you…" He turned into Wesley making Kali struggle in his vice of a grip. "Not even me." He said in Wesley's voice and pulled her into a rough kiss. His tongue demanded entry into her mouth but she wouldn't let him. She felt the cold metal of his blades rest on her neck and she reluctantly gave him entry into her mouth.

Kali was repulsed as he practically raped her mouth with his. He finally pulled away and Kali spit out the saliva in her mouth to the dirty floor. Freddy was himself again and he ran the back of one of his blades down her cheek. He was eyeing her up and down and she knew what he was thinking as she felt his hardness brush up against her. In a panic she pulled someone in and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wasn't even going to ask for one tonight… but if you insist…" He quickly released her and disappeared leaving her there on the cot. Kali regretted pulling someone in, but she really didn't want him to violate her again. She shuddered remembering what happened last time. Getting off the cot she went and sat at the workbench running her fingers over the various pieces of metal strewn about.

"See anything you like?" Freddy rasped behind her making her jump. He rested his bloodied blades on her shoulder and turned her around on the bench to face him. Kali's heart was racing now. _Why was he back so soon? Why would he kill so fast?_

"Now… where were we?" He leaned in close and licked her starting with her neck and ending just before her ear. Kali cringed and turned her face away from him. His free hand grabbed her hard by the chin and forced her to look at him. She closed her eyes and he let out a growl. His warm hand trailed from her chin and wrapped around her throat. Freddy dragged her off the bench and slammed her into the wall.

"Look at me!" He demanded and she slowly opened her eyes taking in a deep breath. She could tell he was mad his eyes were practically glowing. He pinned her to the wall by the throat with his forearm and placed his bladed hand on her head and stroked her hair with it. He pressed harder on her throat causing her vision to blur. Freddy had a look of determination on his face and pressed even harder making it hard for her to breath.

"Let me go!" She managed to choke out before the room began to darken around her. Her body fell limp and she felt herself being laid out on the cot before the darkness fully consumed her.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	12. What can we do?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

This chapter is kinda short but it's better than no chapter at all. So go read now!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali caught a brief glimpse of Freddy leaning over her before she woke to Wesley shaking her. She stared questioningly up at him before sitting up in bed and quickly examining herself. There was no damage she could feel but she definitely felt warmer than normal.

"Are you ok?" Wesley felt her forehead. "You're really warm. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"I don't know! I don't remember anything from my dream! He made me blackout! Did I get up or do anything after I fell asleep?" Kali asked frightened.

"No… I don't think so…" Wesley's eyes wandered away from her.

"What do you mean you don't _think_ so? You said you were going to stay up and watch me!" She glared back at him.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep!" Wesley reached after her as she jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She inspected herself in the mirror. Luckily she saw her own reflection in the mirror. She sighed in relief and leaned on Wesley who was now standing behind her. "Are you mad at me?"

"No its ok it's not your fault. But I wish I knew what happened. I don't feel sore or have any cuts or bruises. But I think he used my body to do something. I just don't know what…" Kali explained running her fingers through her messy hair. Wesley wrapped his arms around her.

"Want some breakfast to help take your mind off of things?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes please." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he led her up the stairs and into the kitchen. Wesley grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and offered one to Kali as she sat at the table.

"Ew gross who drinks soda this early? And Dr. Pepper is icky." Kali made a face at him and he laughed and then poured her a glass of milk instead.

"It's my favorite… so how about pancakes… and bacon?" He asked pulling the bacon from the freezer. Kali nodded her head in agreement and smiled back at him.

She greedily ate the delicious breakfast that Wesley had made them. They got dressed and spent the rest of the day over at Angela's watching movies and playing video games with Angela and Jeremy.

"So where's Andy?" Wesley asked watching Kali and Angela play Final Fantasy.

"We didn't invite him so he didn't have to feel like the fifth wheel again." Jeremy replied licking the cheese off of his fingers from eating a whole bag of cheetos.

"Aw you guys should invite him anyways. He doesn't get out much." Kali paused the game and crawled over to the phone and began dialing. Not even an hour later Andy arrived bringing Chinese takeout for everyone.

"So did anything happen last night?" Angela asked bringing up the much avoided subject of the day.

"I don't know… I blacked out. I think he did something… I just don't know what. I'm pretty sure he possessed me and used my body. I wouldn't have been that warm when I woke up if he didn't…" Kali sighed wishing she knew what the hell he was up to.

"What if he was trying to find the Elm Street kid?" Angela suggested.

"Hopefully he'll find whoever it is and leave you alone." Andy said angrily.

"Hey would you rather him use Kali someone who knows what the hell is going on, or some random person who has no idea what's happening to them giving him complete free range?" Andy glared at Angela from across the room.

"He still needs to leave her alone…" He remarked eating another bite of his orange chicken.

"But if he gets this Elm Street person then can't he just use them to come after all of us?" –Jeremy

Kali's eyes widened. "Yes… then he'll probably just kill me…" she slumped into Wesley's lap and he wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh…" Andy looked down. "Sorry I didn't think of it that way."

"We need to find out who this person is before he does and make sure he won't be able to get to them then." –Wesley

"I don't know… because if we know who it is then he'll know too." Kali pointed out.

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do?" –Andy

"I'm not sure. We need to research the Hypnocil more and maybe find something we can use to bargain with. Maybe freeing his daughter or getting rid of the Hypnocil." Kali explained as Wesley began rubbing her shoulders.

"It's so hard to find information on anything other than what I've already found. I was actually thinking of experimenting with the Hypnocil and seeing what its limits are." -Angela

"How would you do that?" Andy asked becoming interested.

"Well I was thinking that I could have Jeremy take some then see if I could still pull him in. And I think you can still dream when you're on it I was going to try and pull someone else in if you can still dream on it. I think it might only block Freddy out instead of ceasing all dream activity. Because I'm sure that Grovesburg would have noticed by now if no one was dreaming in the entire town." Angela explained looking rather proud of herself. "But I need the Hypnocil you bought. I would go and buy some myself, but I think that they might be monitoring how much people buy and if it starts getting bought more they'll come and investigate and I don't want them to come and take any of us away."

"This is like a whole government conspiracy thing isn't it?" Jeremy asked pulling her into his lap.

"Basically." Angela shrugged.

"Well then I'll bring you the Hypnocil later. I think I'll just sleep at home tonight. I don't want anything to happen if he takes over my body while I'm asleep again." Kali turned and kissed Wesley.

"Just stay at my place again, I swear I won't fall asleep this time." Wesley begged.

"You should stay over at his place." Andy said firmly.

"Ok fine. But I still need to go by my house first. I know my mom won't care that I'm gone I just need to grab a few things." Kali explained.

"We'll go with so we can get the Hypnocil." Angela added hugging onto Jeremy's arm.

After giving the Hypnocil to Angela and packing another overnight bag Kali was back in Wesley's room with him.

"You know despite everything that's been going on I still can't believe that we graduate in a few days." Wesley said as he sat on top of the covers next to Kali.

"I know… I still don't know what I want to even do with myself… At least I'll have a job waiting for me after my little family vacation." She sighed leaning her head on Wesley's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"That's good. I don't really know what I want to do either. Maybe just start taking my general classes at the community college and go from there. Hey since tomorrow is our last day we get our yearbooks." He said happily and Kali shuddered. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing… it's just I've been using our old yearbooks to choose… well you know, since he wants to keep it within the school…" Kali looked down hiding her face from him. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him.

"Hey it's not your fault. We'll figure out a way to beat him." He reassured her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled back at him and snuggled up against him.

"Promise you won't fall asleep this time?" She asked looking up at him already half asleep.

"Trust me…" He reached over her and shook his espresso shots and energy drink in front of her. "There is no way I'm sleeping now." He smiled and took a long drink of his Dr. Pepper before picking up his video game controller.

"Ok just don't scream at your game too loud." She joked and wrapped her arms around his waist before letting sleep take her.

Kali opened her eyes to darkness. Her arms were still wrapped around Wesley's waist, or at least she thought it was Wesley until she noticed how warm he was. As she took in a breath she could smell Freddy's burnt flesh and quickly released her arms from around his waist.

"Aww don't you want to cuddle with _me_?" She heard him rasp as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to his unseen face. She winced as she felt his hot breath on her face. Suddenly the boiler room lit ablaze around them illuminating the angered look on his face. "So you think you can bargain with me? Well think again princess you're stuck with me." He put his lips to her ear. "And there's only _one_ way out."

Kali's eyes grew wide as he ran the back of his blades down the side of her face trailing down her neck and slowly wrapped his fingers around her throat. He slammed her against the wall of hot pipes making her shriek in pain. "You die…" His demonic voice echoed throughout the boiler room and a silent tear streamed down Kali's cheek. "Oh don't worry… I still have use for you… for _now_." He smiled demonically back at her.

"What do you want from me?" Kali choked out trying her best to ignore the burning pain from the pipes at her back.

"I want Springwood back… they've shut me out for too long… but it won't be easy getting back in…" Freddy explained as he slowly released her taking in deep breaths looking deep in thought. For a second Kali could have swore she saw sadness flicker in his eyes but it was quickly gone and before she knew it he had her pinned to the wall again with his lips at her ear.

"Bring me someone to play with." He demanded and she quickly pulled someone in and flinched away from him. Growling at her movement he held her face in place kissing her harshly on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. She struggled beneath him gagging. There was an angry groan from him as she felt herself slipping away from the dream world.

She opened her eyes to Wesley standing above her. "Kali wake up!" She sucked in a breath of air before grabbing the glass of water on the nightstand beside her and drinking it down to get the burnt taste out of her mouth.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? You were choking and I panicked so I woke you up. What happened?" He sounded concerned and Kali wiped the saliva off her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm fine…" She lied.

"Did he… _kiss_ you?" Wesley became angry as she slowly nodded. "That bastard! I'll cut his tongue off!" Kali put her hands on his shoulders and sat him beside her.

"Wes please promise me you won't try and go after him, please?" She asked leaning back against the headboard of the bed and he slumped beside her.

"I won't, don't worry. I just don't like this whole thing, I don't like having to let you put yourself in danger every time you fall asleep." He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I know but I think we might be able to get him to leave us alone. He said he wants Springwood back. All we'd have to do is get rid of the Hypnocil that they're supplying to the town and keep them out of commission. Then maybe he'll leave me alone." Kali explained slowly getting out of bed.

"Well is there anything else we could give him? What about his daughter? We can't just give him an entire town to slaughter." He asked following her into the bathroom helping her inspect herself in the mirror. Her back was red but luckily it wasn't burned like she thought it would be.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'd want her to be freed if she's still alive, but I know he doesn't want her to know about him." –Kali

"Wouldn't they have told her about him?" – Wesley

"I don't know… its sad though… she's got to be at least thirty or so… never been able to live a real life. I think we should get her out either way. It's just wrong…" Kali slumped back into bed trying to imagine what she would look like.

Wesley pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead then on the lips. Kali pulled him into another kiss and he ended up getting pulled on top of her.

"It's only three…we have five hours until school…" Wesley smiled back at her and she pulled him into another kiss.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

There were whispers of the recent deaths at school that day but were barely noticed and heard over the end of the year excitement and passing around yearbooks to be signed. Among the rotation of yearbooks were invitations to a graduation party.

"We should go to the party." Andy looked excited waving the flyer about.

"Why not." Angela shrugged as she finished filling a whole page in Kali's yearbook and handed it back to her.

"Yeah you guys should all go." Kali suggested as she swapped yearbooks with a girl standing behind her and signed it.

"You mean you're not going?" Andy asked confused.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea… with Freddy and everything." Kali avoided their concerned eyes.

"You should be fine so long as you don't fall asleep while you're there and we'll make sure he's not with you before we get there." Angela said with confidence.

"I don't know… I'll think about it." Kali said hearing Freddy's faint demonic laughter in the back of her mind.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

I bet you're all wondering: "Did Kali and Wesley have sex?" 0_o Yes they did I just didn't write it out. Why? Because writing out normal people happy lovey sex just isn't fun for me. There I said it! But I do hope you liked this chapter. A bit more normality for Kali.


	13. Party Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

The last two days of school for the seniors were half days and they passed rather quickly only consisting of yearbook passing around and taking finals. Kali stayed over at Wesley's both nights with her mother thinking that she was studying and getting things ready for graduation with Angela.

Angela discovered that you can still dream and pull others in with you when you're on Hypnocil. At least now they knew why the people of Groveburg had no idea that they were secretly being given Hypnocil.

Freddy had only demanded one person the past two nights and left Kali alone to dream whatever she pleased. He was only violent with her when he had read her mind about where she was staying the past few days and slammed her into a wall of hot pipes burning her back.

It was the morning before their graduation and she was sprawled out on her stomach across Wesley's bed as he treated her burns and put fresh ointment on her back.

"So are you going to the party after graduation with us?" Wesley asked as he gently pulled her shirt down. Kali sat up and gave him a glare. "I know you're paranoid that something is going to happened but you said yourself he hasn't been that bad lately. It'll be fine Kali. You need to have a normal night out."

"I know, I know, but what if he's planning something. There has to be a reason he's been acting like this." Kali sat at the edge of the bed and stretched as she put her shoes on.

"What if he's realized he just needs to be nicer to you to get what he wants?" Wesley suggested.

"I wish it were that simple. But you don't know him. He's manipulative and always gets his way no matter what. I know he's got to be planning something." – Kali

"Ok so say he is planning something. He can't do anything until you fall asleep again. So just don't fall asleep until after the party ok? It's going to be fine." Wesley tried to reassure her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Alright I'll go. But if anything happens…" - Kali

"Nothing will happen. And if it does you'll have me, Ang, Andy, and Jeremy there with you ok?" He kissed her on the forehead and she stood from his lap.

"Ok." She smiled back at him. "I'd better get home. Only have a few hours until graduation. I can't believe you let me sleep in so late." She whined and he winked at her.

"You were sleeping pretty peacefully so I figured I'd let you sleep." He picked up her bag and flung it over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him and he walked her out to her car and watched her drive off.

When she got home it was about one in the afternoon and Paige was sitting on the couch watching a re-run of America's Funniest Home Videos.

"Hey sis." Paige greeted her and smiled. "Are you hungry by any chance? There is nothing here to eat. Mom hasn't gone shopping since we're leaving tomorrow night. If you drive I'll pay. Kind of like a sisterly graduation lunch thing." She smiled at her rubbing her stomach.

"That sounds great! I'm starving. All there is left at Wes's is junk food. How about Macaroni Grill?" Kali suggested and Paige nodded happily.

They talked all through their meal. Kali told Paige about all the _mysterious_ deaths that were happening at her school. Paige drilled her for details about her and Wesley and she finally caved and told her most of everything that had been going on between them. Paige complained about the lack of competent co-workers at her work which she referred to as 'sandwich hell'.

"Seriously you have no idea how much I can't wait to work with you. It's honestly the easiest job in the world but it's so horrible when you work with zombie, pot head, retards." Paige explained twirling her fork in her pasta.

"Don't worry I'll make it less irritating for ya." Kali laughed. The rest of the meal they made a list of things that they wanted to accomplish while on their little vacation.

When they got home Kali got ready for her graduation and made sure that Paige had the tickets for her and their Mom to sit in the reserved section. Their Mom was originally supposed to work until tomorrow night but she asked for a few favors so she could get a few hours off to go to her graduation. Kali packed her bag for their vacation so she wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning and headed for the school.

Kali got there two hours before the ceremony was supposed to start so they could hand out some last minute awards and get all the students organized alphabetically in boy, girl, boy, girl order. Everyone was shoved inside the small gymnasium. Luckily Andy was placed right next to her.

"I hate these stupid robes." Andy fidgeted with them. "Why do the boys have to wear the purple and the girls get silver? It doesn't make any sense!"

"They rotate it every year. Last year it was the opposite." Came a voice from the other side of Andy. To both their surprise it was Gwen. She smiled happily back at the both of them.

"Um… ok." Andy turned away from her to face Kali.

"Hey I know you guys are probably still mad at me about the whole Julia and Ethan thing but it's in the past. With the way things have been happening around here lately there is no point in hating each other over something stupid like that. Can we just be friends again, please?" She pleaded holding her hand out to Kali. Kali eyed her, her eyes resting on the band-aid across her nose. She finally took her hand and shook it. To her surprise Gwen pulled her into a hug making Andy take a step back from them.

"Oh I'm so glad that were friends again! To be honest I really missed you. I really don't know what had gotten into me and Mia following Julia like that."

"Ok Kali needs to breath." Kali wheezed and Gwen released her. Andy eyed Gwen suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" Andy accused.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen looked confused.

"Well it is kind of odd that you're suddenly acting as if everything that has happened was nothing. You and Mia gave me a fucking concussion!" Kali pointed to the faded bruise on her head.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you got me back ok? You broke my nose." She replied all matter of factly. Kali huffed in annoyance and defeat.

"I suppose you're right. But if you do _anything_ I'll break your jaw next time." Kali threatened and Gwen nodded looking afraid then bounced back into her cheery mood.

"So are you guys all going to the party?" She asked with enthusiasm that made Andy want to gag. The next hour passed too slow for Andy and Kali's liking but they were filled in on what everyone else had been up to and Andy found out that Monica had a huge crush on him making him blush when he noticed her staring at him from a few rows in front of them.

Kali felt strange. Her head felt heavy and her clothes beneath her gown were beginning to stick to her with sweat. She held her head in her hands and Andy touched her shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong? Is it _him_?" He whispered so Gwen couldn't hear.

"I don't think so. It's just so damn hot in here and I'm nervous about going to the party." Kali explained fanning herself with her hat.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy sat on his decrepit excuse for a couch and watched Kali through his cracked TV. Since he had gotten stronger he could use more of his powers to watch her. She sat talking to Andy and soon her wretched boyfriend snuck down from the top row to sit with them. They kept talking about the graduation party and trying to convince Kali that nothing bad was going to happen.

_If she only knew._ He thought darkly to himself as he experimentally tugged at her consciousness making her rest her head in her hands once more. Wesley looked at her concerned and handed her a five-hour energy.

"Ha like that'll stop me!" He laughed to himself as she quickly drank the whole thing. He tapped his blades impatiently as he watch the whole graduation ceremony taking mental notes on her friends. After what seemed like forever she finally stopped taking pictures with everyone and everyone met up in the parking lot and they all quickly shed their shiny gowns revealing their clothes they were wearing to the party. Every seemed to be rather dressed up for it except for Kali who wore her normal baggy pants, a T-shirt, and arm warmers.

Freddy couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he compared her to everyone else in their group. Everyone including Gwen, Mia, and Monica all squished themselves into Angela's Mom's Van.

They finally arrived at a large house in a rich looking neighborhood and Kali was the last to enter as she stood staring up at the house hesitantly. He could feel her fear as she was practically dragged inside by Angela. It took about thirty minutes for Kali to calm down. Every few minutes she'd walk past the large mirror hung in the front room and check herself to make sure that she was still herself. He laughed to himself as soon as Wesley caught on and dragged her into the other room away from the mirror.

He observed the other kids at the party. Just a bunch of half drunk seniors that had no idea what they wanted to do with their life or were afraid of what their parents had already picked out for them. After about an hour had passed Freddy could feel Kali getting closer as she wore herself out from worrying and being overly paranoid.

She finally sat down on a couch next to Wesley who pulled her close and made her rest her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed for a second and Freddy almost had her when she jolted herself upright and jumped up and shook herself. Wesley stared after her as she rushed into the bathroom and splashed her face with some cold water.

As she left the bathroom she passed Andy and gave him a surprised look as he pinned Monica to the wall and began making out with her. She walked around them only to be greeted by Mia.

"Hey are you alright?" Mia asked concerned.

"Just sort of tired. Is there any soda or something with caffeine in it to help me stay awake?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"Um…" Mia thought for a moment then smiled back at Kali. "Actually I have some _energy_ pills. They work great you'll be awake for hours I promise." She dug through her little purse and handed a little white pill to her and she drank it down with Mia's beer that she grabbed from her hand.

"Thanks." Kali smiled back at her.

"Hey what are friends for?" Mia smiled and giggled at Monica and Andy as she passed them.

Freddy stared at the screen furiously his eyes glowing red. He wasn't stupid, but Kali obviously was. Mia had given her speed.

"That little bitch!" He screamed ripping into the couch with his blades. He knew that within the next thirty minutes she'd be almost unreachable. She'd be too awake for him to get to her he wouldn't even be able to pull her into sleep once the drug took effect. Whatever he was going to do he had to act fast to put the rest of his plan in motion.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali didn't know exactly what Mia had given her, but she didn't care she was definitely feeling more awake. She spotted Wesley talking to Angela and Jeremy in the kitchen where everyone was flocking to the new keg that had just arrived.

"Wow it's crowded in here!" Kali shouted over the loud partiers around them.

"Yeah, hey I'll be right back got to move the keg outside so there's more room in here." Jeremy kissed Angela on the cheek and rushed off with a few other football players that were carrying more kegs.

"See isn't this fun!" Angela squeezed Kali by the shoulders and pointed to Andy who was now sitting on the couch with Monica in his lap conversing with several other people. "Even Andy is having fun!"

"Yeah but it's getting hot in here. Want to go outside?" Kali fanned herself suddenly becoming hot. She blamed it on the collective body heat and the hot weather. The back yard was about an acre having enough room for a pool, basketball court and had badminton net set up. Some were playing basketball and badminton and they were just now putting up the volleyball net in the pool.

"Oh I wish I brought my swim suit." Angela whined. Suddenly a wave of energy hit Kali along with another wave of heat. She shook her head and grabbed onto Angela for support as she began taking her shoes and socks off. "Kali what are you doing?"

"I'm going swimming. Who says you need a swim suit to swim?" She laughed and undid her pants revealing her pale legs and a pair of batman boxers. "Come on Ang." Kali tossed her pants into a pile on top of her shoes and began pulling Angela's shirt over her head.

"Kali… what are you doing?" Angela hugged her chest as Kali threw her shirt to the side.

"Oh come on Ang we all know you have a sexy body now stop being so damn shy." Kali laughed as a few boys whistled from the pool making Angela's face turn red.

"Oh babe wait for me!" Jeremy yelled running towards them.

"I'm not swimming without my swim suit!" Ang screamed in protest as Jeremy quickly stripped down to his boxers and picked her up in his arms.

"Wait! Jeremy no!" Angela screamed as Jeremy jumped in bringing her with him. Kali laughed and dived in after them in just her tank top, boxers, and arm warmers. When Kali resurfaced she took in a big breath of air. The pool felt so much cooler than it was outside. There was a laugh and Kali looked up to see Andy, Monica, and Wesley getting ready to join them.

"Finally decided to have some fun?" Wesley teased splashing Kali as he did a cannon ball right next to her and pulled her under kissing her underwater. She gasped for breath when she came up.

"Don't do that! Trying to drown me?" She joked splashing him in the face as he gave her a worried look.

"Kali you're really warm. Are you _ok_?" He asked lowering his voice.

"What are you talking about I'm fine! It's just hot out here. Don't you think I'm smart enough to know if Freddy was here?" She screamed over the splashes making Andy and Jeremy stop dunking Angela and Monica. They all gave her a look of fear except Monica who looked genuinely confused.

"What? I'm fine." Kali tilted her head from side to side and jumped up and down. "See?" Angela grabbed her by the arm and then instantly backed away.

"Kali. You are really warm." Angela said concerned.

"You guys I'm fine. It's just hot out here. It's probably just that energy pill that Mia gave me that's making me so warm." Kali smiled and took off her arm warmers and her tank top leaving her in her bra and boxers revealing the faded bite mark on her shoulder along with other bruises and marks left by Freddy over the past week. Luckily everyone else around them was too drunk to notice and her friends already knew about most of them.

"Ok something is definitely wrong here she _never_ takes those off." Jeremy said taking a step back from her eyeing her nervously his eyes locked on her scarred arm.

"Wait, did you say Mia gave you a pill?" Monica asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah so?" Kali said absent-mindedly pushing the volleyball to the bottom of the pool with her feet.

"Uh-oh." Monica said staring at Kali.

"What uh-oh?" Andy and Wesley asked in unison.

"It's not exactly an energy pill… its speed…" Monica looked solemnly at Andy.

"What?" Kali looked to her friends. "I don't want to." She mumbled to herself and shook her head moving her feet off the volleyball taking a step back letting it pop out of the water catching it in mid air. "I want to play volleyball!" She jumped in the air and hit the ball over the net and Gwen hit it back to her and others began to join. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed Kali by her arms and began dragging her to the steps of the pool.

"Hey! No… It's too hot outside the water!" Kali grabbed onto the metal rail attempting to get away from Andy and Wesley's grip. Both the boys released her at the same time hissing and whining putting their hands into the cool pool water.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked blocking Kali from jumping back into the pool.

"She burned us…" Andy said examining his hands.

"What are you guys talking about? You're all more paranoid than I am." Kali laughed attempting to get around Jeremy. Andy wrapped at towel around Kali and took a hold of her again through the towel afraid of getting burned again. They wrapped another towel around her making her groan and whine. Jeremy wrapped both arms around her torso and picked her up effortlessly.

"Where should we put her?" He asked walking away from the pool.

"Follow me." Wesley motioned. Angela stayed with Monica and they searched for Mia. Kali struggled against Jeremy's grip getting nowhere in the process and she finally gave up. They set her on her feet inside in front of the large mirror and she looked at her reflection and gasped along with everyone else as Freddy's reflection stared back at them.

"Oh…" Kali put her hand to her face but Freddy's reflection didn't follow. "Ok that's not good… you can all see him can't you?" She said looking around making sure they were the only ones in the room. Luckily everyone had migrated to the backyard. Freddy stared back at them and eyed Kali angrily.

"You stupid little bitch! So desperate to stay away from me you take pills from anyone so long as they say they'll keep you awake!" He rasped and held his bladed hand out and Kali's hands went to her throat and she began choking herself.

"Leave her alone!" Wesley demanded and her hands fell to her sides and she fell to her knees.

"Never." Freddy chuckled and Kali looked up at him.

"Just do it. I know you'll do it anyways but I figure it won't be so bad if I cooperate." Kali got to her feet and Angela walked into the room.

"So what… holy shit!" Angela screamed catching sight of Freddy in the mirror where Kali's reflection should be.

"Kali what are you talking about?" Andy asked glaring at Freddy.

"He's going to burn it out of my system. That's what he was trying to do. Might as well let him finish." Kali explained leaning on the frame of the mirror looking Freddy directly in the eyes.

"What are you insane that could kill you! You were hot enough to burn us!" Andy yelled but Kali wasn't listening she seemed to be having a silent conversation with Freddy. Kali blinked and her eyes became red and bloodshot and Freddy's reflection now mimicked hers.

"She just… let him take over?" Angela stared in disbelief.

"You seem surprised." Kali rasped in Freddy's voice as she walked past them. "I have more control over her than any of you know about. You really think she tells you _everything_ that happens between us?" He growled at Wesley and walked down the hallway and into an empty bedroom.

"Kali no!" Wesley rushed after her and the door was slammed in his face. He stood there in shock and stared blankly at the door.

Kali wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She could hear Wesley and Freddy arguing and then the heat encompassed her making her completely lose consciousness. The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed with Wesley sitting beside her holding her hand.

"Is he gone?" She asked still feeling rather warm.

"Yeah he's gone for now…" He replied trailing off.

"What happened? Do he do anything to you guys?" She asked concerned attempting to sit up until her head started throbbing.

"No… but Kali… you just let him take over… he could have used you to kill us! How could you give yourself to him so willingly!" He screamed looking away from her.

"I knew exactly what he was going to do. He knows I won't cooperate if he hurts any of you." Kali explained.

"That's not the point! He could have hurt you, even killed you! But you didn't even fight him you just let him have you!" He got up off the bed and Kali looked up at him in shock. He began laughing maniacally and he shifted into Freddy.

"You're an ass hole!" Kali screamed glaring at him.

"Why thank you." He smirked and sat back on the bed pulling Kali close to him. "Now… I believe someone owes me a thank you." He pulled her into a kiss and she bit his lip only making him pull her on top of him. She struggled against him until she finally gave in and kissed him back. Freddy chuckled as he pulled away from her and licked his lips.

"Am I still at the party?" She asked wiping his saliva off her lips trying her best to ignore the smug look on his face. That's when she looked down to realize that she was still in only a pair of boxers and her bra. She huffed angrily at him. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to answer me? Where am I and how long have I been out?" She demanded.

"Someone's getting a little too demanding for her own good." He glared at her his red eyes piercing her in place. She stared back at him with fear in her eyes. "That's what I thought… yes, you're still at the party. You haven't been out too long. But you won't be waking up anytime soon. Especially after that little stunt…" Kali looked away from him and he grabbed her hard by the face with his gloved hand to make her face him.

"Now don't you _ever_ pull anything like this ever again! You almost ruined my plans…" He trailed off running a hand down her leg making her flinch away from him. He growled at her and then he vanished leaving her completely alone in the dream world.

Freddy opened his eyes to see Angela and Jeremy on one side of him and Wesley on the other. He lifted Kali's arms and sat up. He had never had full control over anyone before. Luckily for him Kali's body was too worn out to stay awake with the both of them so he left her in his dream realm leaving him free range to do whatever he pleased.

"Kali… are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Wesley instantly pulled her close making Freddy cringe inside.

"Don't touch me." He growled in Kali's voice and Wesley instantly backed off. "Where are my clothes?" He demanded and Andy handed them to him. Freddy grabbed them and smiled when he felt the heavy lump in the pocket of her pants.

"Is... is he still here?" Angela asked staring questioningly at him. He picked up Kali's clothes and headed for the door.

"He's gone. For now..." He closed the door behind him and quickly stripped himself of Kali's wet clothes in the middle of the hallway. Looking down at Kali's naked body he was tempted to enjoy himself, but he stopped himself when he heard someone coming around the corner.

"Kali?" Mia giggled to herself. "Whoa... I'm so sorry dude... I didn't think they'd affect you this much..." She continued to giggle as Freddy pulled Kali's pants on and reached into the side pocket pulling out the glove he had given her. When Kali was frantically getting ready for graduation he took over just long enough to slip the glove into her pocket without her knowing he was even there. Mia's eyes grew wide and began laughing uncontrollably and had to lean on the wall for support as he slipped the glove on.

"Ha ha very funny Kali who do you think you are Freddy fucking Krueger?" She asked followed by a really high pitched laugh. He flexed his fingers in the glove making the metal clink together. Smiling to himself he advanced towards her cutting her laughter short.

"Yes..." He grabbed her by the throat with his ungloved hand and pinned her to the wall. "...I am." He laughed in his own voice and her eyes locked onto his.

"You're eyes..." She choked and let out a small scream as he reached his blades back. A wave of pleasure washed over him as he plunged his blades into her stomach. As he released her throat she thrashed around as he reached his blades deeper into her and up into her ribcage. He could feel her warm blood trickle down Kali's arm and drip onto her toes. Every little twitch of her body felt so intensified through Kali's soft skin. Blood dripped from Mia's mouth and her struggling began to slow. With his free hand he smeared some of Mia's blood from her gaping wound onto Kali's face and licked one of her fingers. The satisfying metallic taste of her blood was intoxicating on Kali's uncharred tongue. This was definitely more than what he was expecting. Finally Mia stopped twitching and gurgling and she fell limp.

Mia's soul floated into him giving him a rush of power and energy that filled his whole body almost sending him over the edge along with Kali's untarnished senses. There was a gasp behind him and he slowly turned to find Angela and Wesley standing in the open doorway.

"No! Kali no!" Wesley yelled followed by a scream from Angela as her eyes set on Mia's motionless form.

"What happ… Oh god!" Jeremy darted back into the room his hand covering his mouth.

"You! You used her, you manipulative bastard!" Wesley screamed pointing at him accusingly. Freddy slowly turned to him and smiled evilly as he slid his glove out of Mia's body. He laughed and licked his bloodied blades enjoying the metallic taste once more making Angela and Wesley cringe.

"It's not my fault she took the drug. All I did was help her and I got an unexpected reward…" He took a step towards them making them jump back into the room leaving the door wide open. He wanted to kill them all, but he knew if he did he'd have no leverage over Kali other than her own life. Unfortunately he knew that if it came to that she might actually let him kill her. He hated to admit it but he did need her to help him get his revenge on that wretched town that damned him to his current hell. The power that she had in the dream world was definitely something that he couldn't just throw away.

He took another step towards them and Angela charged at him whacking him in the face with a porcelain candle stick. Catching himself on the wall with his bladed hand he wiped blood from his lip and laughed maniacally at the three of them that stood watching confused from the doorway.

"Just because I'm in control doesn't mean that you can hurt me. You're only hurting _her_." He smiled devilishly up at them and ran a blade lightly over Kali's forearm making a small cut and licking the blood off. When he had licked all the blood away only a white scar remained. "Do whatever you want… you can't stop me…"

He flashed all of them a glance causing them to be thrown back into the room and the door slammed shut locking them inside. All they could hear outside the door was his laughter before it faded down the hall.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali sat on the large overly worn couch in the living room in a panic wondering what horrible things Freddy could be doing with her body. She concentrated and attempted to wake herself up several times before getting a headache. Once she decided trying to get back into her body was useless she decided to make herself comfortable and made her room appear around her. Sitting up in her bed an invisible force hit her hard in the face making her cry out. Pain shot through her face and she wiped some blood from her lip.

"What are you doing?" She asked aloud then let out a moan of pain as a cut appeared on her forearm and then suddenly stopped bleeding and turned into a scar. Attempting to ignore the pain in her face she laid down and attempted to drift off to sleep. "Sleeping when you're already in a dream…" She murmured to herself and laughed. Before she could close her eyes something threw her off the bed and a piercing pain shot through her back before the darkness fully consumed her.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

When Kali opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar bed and she was tied down with rope and duct tape. Her back was extremely sore along with her wrists and there was a bandana tied around her mouth. Looking down at herself she was in her pants that were covered in blood and had on an overly sized shirt.

Her eyes darted around the room frantically until they set on her friends. Wesley sat in a chair near the bed talking with Jeremy and Angela sat with Monica and Andy. Monica's arm was bandaged up and Andy had a small cut on his face. Kali moaned loudly to get their attention.

"Kali?" Wesley asked sounding hopeful scooting his chair closer to the bed.

"No don't touch her! Get the mirror first to make sure." Andy demanded angrily holding Monica close. Kali was scared to know the extent of the damaged that was caused while she was out by their reaction to her. Angela handed Wesley a small hand mirror and he held it so he could see his and Kali's reflection in it. He let out a long relieved sigh.

"It's her. He's gone. Can we untie her now, please? Look at her wrists their rubbed raw." Wesley sat beside her on the bed and removed the bandana from her mouth and kissed her before she could say anything. She struggled to catch her breath for a moment.

"No we shouldn't risk it. Not yet." Angela suggested and everyone including Monica nodded in agreement.

"What happened? Did he kill anyone?" Kali asked frantically. Wesley and the others looked away from her. "Answer me!" She screamed.

"You… he… killed Mia and Gwen. He almost got me and he got one of Jeremy's friends Derek but that's it." Monica cradled her arm to her chest.

"It turns out he had snuck the glove he had made you into your pants pocket before graduation… and well when he was you, he could still do things that we can only do in the dream world… It was scary to experience…" Angela trailed off.

"Hearing his voice in place of yours… seeing his eyes instead of your eyes… this needs to stop. You have to start taking Hypnocil." Wesley demanded and everyone looked to Kali for her response. Not just their eyes, she could feel _his_ eyes watching her too from a distance. She knew she had to be careful about how she handled this, or else he just might decide to come back.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I'm not taking Hypnocil? If I do he'll get to me some other way you know that. If I start taking it the second he can get his hands on you guys he will kill you. Me cooperating is what's been keeping all of you alive so far. Or else I'm sure he would have killed you all by now." Kali explained lightly tugging on her overly tight restraints.

"Kali after we got the glove off of him the glove itself still came after us!" Jeremy stood lifting the lid to the small chest he was sitting on and pulled out her bloodied glove. Kali's eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh and sorry about hitting you in the face. I was freaked out and wasn't thinking. And Jeremy broke a chair or two over your back." Angela explained.

"Yeah it wasn't easy getting you over here." –Jeremy

"Where exactly is _here_?" –Kali

"This is my house. My parents work late so they won't be home for a few more hours." Jeremy explained wrapping his arms around Angela.

"How long? How long was he in control?" Kali asked as she pulled on her restraints some more.

"At the party for maybe a little over thirty minutes. The rest of the time we were trying to restrain him so we could get him out of there. It's been about four hours since he first took over. But we've had you here for awhile. He kept trying to convince us that he was really you. Luckily mirrors don't lie…" Wesley trailed off and lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't care if I have to carry a mirror around in my pocket all the time but Kali, we all agree. You _need_ to take Hypnocil." Andy said firmly and Angela pulled the bottle of pills from her pocket and set them on the nightstand beside the bed.

"You guys I don't need to take Hypnocil! Untie me!" Kali screamed and pulled on her restraints as hard as she could. She was sure she was bleeding but didn't care. There was no way she was going to risk pissing Freddy off even more than she already had. Everyone stood and came and sat on the bed around her making her extremely uneasy. "This isn't funny untie me! If I take that he'll come after me with someone else!"

"Kali if he was really going to come after you with the Elm street kid then he would have burst through the door by now don't you think? I don't even think the kid exists he probably just made him up to scare you or if he is real he obviously hasn't found him yet." Angela explained.

"Kali please I know you want all of this to stop as much as we do. Please don't make us force you… Kali… please just promise me you'll take it and we'll untie you." Wesley pleaded putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You all don't understand! There is an Elm Street Survivor! Why do you think he went through the trouble of making me help him? He probably already knows who it is and he just can't get to them because they're on Hypnocil all the time!" Kali tried to explain hoping they weren't going to do what she thought they were.

"Well then let's just hope that they don't run out of Hypnocil then." Jeremy replied and handed the opened bottle of Hypnocil to Wesley.

"Wesley no! Please don't tell me that you agree with them?" Kali pleaded as a silent tear streamed down her face.

"Kali I love you. I only want you to be safe. Please trust us. Nothing is going to happen." Wesley reassured her and Kali only shook her head from side to side with tears streaming down her face.

"If you love me then trust me!" Kali screamed and tried to struggle against her restraints as Andy held a glass of water standing behind Wesley. Kali actually wished that Freddy would come and take over again so he could stop them. Wesley sat on the bed beside her holding two pills in his hand. "Please…" Kali pleaded. "…Don't do this. You'll make him mad and he'll take it out on me. Please…."

"Kali he won't be able to get to you. All you have to do is keep taking the Hypnocil. I'm sure we could get a hold of the place that makes it and get you the kind that lasts longer." Angela explained as Kali finally gave up pulling on her restraints.

"Just do it already! It's obvious she isn't going to do it on her own." Monica said standing beside Andy. Wesley shot her a glare and she stared back at him unmoved.

"Come on Wes we tried." Jeremy put his hand on Wesley's shoulder and he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Kali…" Wesley looked down at her with sad eyes.

"You're sorry? You'll all be sorry when he kills one of you or me!" Kali yelled at him through her tears.

"This is the only way to stop him and protect you." Wesley placed a light kiss on her forehead and Kali squeezed her eyes shut as her friends closed in around her.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	14. Forbidden and Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali felt cool metal brush her cheek and she leaned into it. It quickly disappeared followed by the clink of metal. Her eyes were too heavy to open and she was drenched in sweat. She was encompassed by an overwhelming heat and heard breathing beside her, she reached towards it.

"Go back to sleep." She heard Freddy rasp then felt his scarred hand wrap around her wrist. His skin was unusually cold and as much as she shouldn't care it alarmed her. Fighting her eyes they finally opened and she found herself in Freddy's basement lying in the cot. He sat beside her looking deep in thought. "I said go back to sleep." He glared down at her and placed his hat over her face. She removed his hat and set it on her chest wiping the sweat from her forehead with her hand.

"What's going on? How come I'm the one sweating to death and you're as cold as a corpse?" She asked attempting to sit up only to be pushed back down onto the cot. That's when it hit her. Everything that had happened came back to her. The Hypnocil, Freddy was burning it out of her system and it was obviously taking all of his energy to do so. _But why would he go through all this trouble to help me?_

Freddy rubbed his temples and ran a finger across Kali's cheek. She grabbed his hand and held it to her face. He let it linger there for a moment before pulling away.

"You're not mad at me, and you're helping me…Why?" She asked taking her soaked shirt off.

"Because you fought back, they forced you to take it… why punish you for something you had no control over…" He explained rubbing his temples again.

"Are you ok?" She asked suddenly noticing he didn't have his glove on.

"The Hypnocil, it's made to keep me out, I've burned most of it out of your system but it's not easy. All my energy is focused on getting rid of it. First time I've felt pain in a _long_ time." He explained as Kali sat up holding her heavy head and groaning at the pain in her back. "They also gave you some sleeping pills, but you'll wake up just fine."

"It only lasts a day… why not wait it out…" Kali was officially confused as to why he would even bother to go out of his way for her.

"It's what you wanted, I heard you loud and clear, I was there the second you wished it. You're that strong, _you_ pulled _me_ into _you_." He sat next to her on the cot and Kali exhaled loudly putting her head in her hands.

"I still can't believe they did that… Wesley… Ang…" She shook her head and rubbed her sore wrists that had been rubbed raw from being tied down. Freddy turned to her and took her wrists in his hands for a moment and when he released them they looked like she was never tied up. He ran his fingers over her scarred arm sending chills down her spine not used to being touched there.

"Some friends… I could always…" Freddy smiled.

"No, they're just trying to help me the only way they know how. They just don't get it." Kali placed Freddy's hat back on his head. "You still haven't told me why."

"Because…" He leaned in close to her and pulled her into a long unexpected kiss. As usual she protested and he won, to his surprise _she_ ended up on top of him. He laughed when she whined as he pulled away. "… I wanted to. Besides you're…" He thought for a moment. "… the funnest to play with."

Kali's eyes went wide as Freddy's hand trailed up her inner thigh. "Too bad you've got to wake up." He breathed in her ear as she heard the faint buzz of her alarm clock in the distance.

"And just so you know…" He pulled her close. "…you were right about the Elm brat… I know who it is I'm just _waiting_ for them to miss their dose…" He whispered in her ear before he faded into darkness and Kali felt someone shaking her.

"Kali wake up!" Paige shouted over her alarm and Kali quickly sat up in bed and hit her alarm off. "Dude gross! You're all sweaty. Maybe you should open your air vent?" Paige made a disgusted face at her and opened the air vent above her door letting in a rush of cool air making Kali shiver.

"We're leaving in about an hour. I'd take a shower if I were you. You reek." Paige scrunched up her nose and quickly left her room closing the door behind her. Kali sat there dazed staring at the Elm Street sign that hung above her Freddy poster.

"I knew it… he knows…" She said aloud. Removing the covers she realized how drenched they were and she felt dizzy as she took a step towards her closet. Remembering everything she had gone through the night before she was surprised she was still moving. In one night she had two drugs burned out of her system. Her throat was extremely dry and she seriously needed some liquids in her body as soon as possible.

The drive there was full of chatter and arguing over which kind of music they'd listen to next. Kali was surprised after everything her body had been through the night before that she wasn't tired at all. It was a seven hour drive and she stayed awake the whole time even driving for an hour when her Mom wanted to take a nap. Paige was only awake half the time and Kali was so busy thinking about what Freddy had said before she woke up that when she was asked about how her and Wesley were doing she didn't have an answer.

Were they ok? She wasn't sure after last night. He told her he loved her but there's no telling what things will be like when they get back. So many things could change in just a week. Freddy could get to the Elm Street kid and have killed all her friends. Would he still make her bring him kids from her school?

_Of course._ Freddy's voice rasped in her ear. Kali quickly looked in the rear view mirror to see Freddy staring back at her. Luckily for her Paige and her Mom were fast asleep in the back seat so they couldn't see the look of shock on her face.

_Go away I'm trying to drive!_ She shouted back at him.

_I'm not _that _distracting am I?_ He laughed.

_I thought you were too weak to enter my body again? _Kali asked curiously.

_I am, but I'm used to you now making it easier on me. Have fun driving princess. See you later._ He winked at her in the mirror and his voice faded away. Kali let out a relieved sigh once she didn't hear anything else from him and continued to focus on driving.

It was still day light out when they arrived at their hotel and they unpacked their things. Kali found a bottle of Hypnocil shoved into her bag, rolling her eyes she threw it back into her bag. Once they got settled their mom resigned to bed early so Kali and Paige put on their swimsuits and went swimming in the hotel pool for awhile playing a few games of pool in the game room until they were tired.

Kali sat on Freddy's work bench waiting for him to dispatch of the newest victim she had brought him. He came through the large metal door with blood dripping from his blades looking rather happy. She eyed him questioningly.

"Thank you." He said the last words she ever thought she'd hear out of his mouth and stared at him confused. "Due to your idiot friends I was temporarily weakened." He appeared right next to her. "But, I feel better now…" He breathed in her ear and she quickly pulled away.

"Get away from me! I don't want you!" She screamed trying to convince herself it was the truth and appeared on the opposite side of the room.

"Then what do you want? Your stupid Hypnocil pushing brat of a boyfriend?" His voice echoed and the room shifted into the boiler room and the heat encompassed her. Kali found herself with her back to the corner and Freddy was advancing on her. But before she could even attempt to get away he had his bladed hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Well I don't care what _you_ want. The only thing that matters is what _I_ want! And I want you…" The angry tone in his voice died as he said the last part. He loosened his grip on her and pressed into her his lips barely off hers, so close she could almost taste him. After hesitating for a moment he slammed her hard against the pipes and she bit her lip trying her best not to scream.

"I want you to forget about all your stupid little friends especially your _worthless_ excuse for a boyfriend. You're _mine_ now. They can't help you and they can't stop me." He growled in her ear before releasing her. Kali took in a deep breath as he took a step back from her.

Kali cursed herself for wanting him the way she did. She did really like Wesley. He told her that he loved her, but does she love him back? Freddy was always the man she wanted in her dreams. Now she really had him, but he wasn't at all what she had imagined him to be. Could she live with herself if she really chose to be with him?

Freddy stood watching her breath heavily his breathing matching hers. Was it wrong to want her? He read her thoughts partially relieved she was just as confused as he was, yet disappointed she didn't automatically want him over what she already had. Why is she so damn appealing to him? Is it the power she has in the dream world that's drawing him to her? Is it because she is the first and only girl to want him after he died? Or was he just finally sick of being alone in his world not wanting her to leave afraid of never finding someone else? She definitely doesn't compare to the girls he's created to play with out of boredom over the years.

Suddenly the both of them locked eyes and their thoughts stopped instantaneously, they quickly closed the gap between each other. Freddy slammed her hard against the wall dragging his blades down the pipes beside her making a loud screeching as sparks flew right past Kali's face. She almost melted beneath him from the heat caused by the sudden rush of desire that ripped through her.

He moaned as he pressed up against her and caught her face in his ungloved hand as it lolled to one side and held it there. Before he knew it _she_ wrapped a leg around him and pulled him by the collar of his sweater into a kiss. She tasted so sweet and her passion threw him over the edge. He pushed off the wall and quickly sliced the back of her shirt open with his blades. When she finally released him from the kiss they both fought for air for a moment before Freddy grabbed her hard by the waist and turned throwing her behind him.

The boiler room shifted into his bedroom and Kali landed right in the middle of his bed. Before she could even blink he appeared on top of her straddling her waist. He cut the rest of her shirt off and ran the back of one of his blades down her body starting at her cheek slowly making his way down her stomach and hooked it under the waist of her pants slicing them open causing her to arch her back in anticipation.

Kali was reeling and could _see_ how hard he was. She pulled him on top of her and ran her hand up his arm to his glove and he let her control his hand. She ran one of his blades down the middle of his sweater and quickly removed the glove from his hand throwing it up above her head.

Freddy was actually surprised by her actions and eyed his glove above her as she ripped the rest of his sweater off. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she put her hands on either side of his face. That was something that _no one_ had done since he was alive and it was the most amazing feeling having her soft hands on him.

"Come here." She breathed pulling him completely on top of her they were skin on skin and despite the fact they both still had bottoms on nothing could compare to that feeling. The odd texture of his skin the softness of hers, it was intoxicating for the both of them. Freddy kissed her hard and as they pulled apart he sucked hard on her tongue making her moan beneath him.

With strength she didn't know she had Kali managed to roll ending up on top of him. Her hands nimbly unzipped his pants and pulled them off tossing them aside leaving him in only his boxers.

"Your turn." He said seductively sending a chill through them both. He quickly got up on his knees and as he pushed Kali down onto her back she suddenly vanished into the sheets leaving only an impression where she would have landed.

He screamed out as he no longer felt Kali in the dream world. Someone had woken her up. His glove appeared on his hand and he began slicing his bed to shreds.

"Dude Kali come on you gotta wake up and come see this!" Paige said sounding rather excited as she shook her sister.

"No!" Kali stared angrily at her sister breathing heavily. "I can't believe you woke me up! I was about to…" She stopped herself before finishing her sentence realizing what had just happened. They both wanted each other. They weren't just going to have sex like they had before, they were going to make love. She put her hand to her chest to try and slow her breathing.

"Hello? Earth to Kali?" Paige waved her hand in front of her face and she shook herself.

"Yes?" Kali finally replied trying to clear her head of everything that just happened.

"Dude sea turtles on the beach it's awesome! Come take pictures with me!" She smiled big holding a camera out to her. Kali took in a deep breath.

"Alright let me change into something more beachy and I'll meet you in the hall." Kali explained and her sister skipped excitedly out of the room. She exhaled loudly resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

Throwing the covers off she found that her clothes had been sliced off in the real world as well. Shaking herself one last time she quickly hid the remains of her pants and shirt throwing on her swim suit and a long sleeved mesh shirt that went down past her knees hiding her scarred arm and the rest of her body. She grabbed her camera out of her bag and was met by a bouncy Paige in the hallway who practically skipped the whole way to the beach.

The rest of the day seemed to pass rather quickly as Kali replayed everything that happened over the past week in her head trying to figure out what to do and convince herself that she was just losing her mind. She was afraid of what would happen the next time she fell asleep. Would he still pursue her or will he pretend like nothing ever happened? She finally decided that she wanted to be with Wesley. He was normal and that's what she needed and what she wanted, no matter what her fantasies used to be.

_Fantasies are fantasies for a reason, because they never work in real life and even if they did it always ends badly._She told herself over and over again until she believed it. She sat in bed reading a book prolonging sleep as long as she could.

Freddy had been watching her all day and he forced himself to agree with her reasoning. He had been thrown off track by the last few days with her further delaying his plan for revenge. As much as he would have loved to finish what they had started, he knew that neither of them would let it stop there. He watched her as she sat in bed reading struggling to stay awake as long as possible.

He pulled at her consciousness for a few minutes before she got up and splashed her face with some water. On her way back to bed she nearly tripped on her bag making the bottle of Hypnocil roll out. Picking it up she stared at it for a few moments before quickly opening it and without a second thought flushed them down the toilet. Freddy let out a deep breath relieved as he watched her rip the label on the bottle to shreds.

"I don't need you." She said aloud and put her book away and began playing her Nintendo DS. Freddy watched her intently wondering what she was referring to. After awhile he pulled at her consciousness until she put the game away and finally turned the lights off. In moments he felt her enter his world. He could have just appeared before her but he took his time and walked through the house and found her sitting on the couch in the living room. Her back was to him and he put his hands on her shoulders making sure she could see his blades.

"I got rid of the Hypnocil." She didn't look up at him.

"I know… thank you." He released one of her shoulders and had to stop himself from running his fingers across her cheek.

"There is no reason to even need it. You'd get back to me no matter what I do. There's no point in trying to get away from you." She finally looked up at him. He knew she was right but couldn't help but catch the double meaning in her words. "Freddy…"

"Don't even bother, I already know what you're going to say…" He cut her short and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. _She's still afraid of me… good, that'll make things easier._ He thought making the room shift into the basement.

Freddy wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her down onto the top of the work table straddling her.

"I figured you'd choose that brat boyfriend of yours over me. Because he's _normal_ and _good_ for you." He leaned into her making her tense up beneath him. "Now bring me someone or else it'll be your blood I'm licking off my blades." He rasped into her ear and he instantly felt someone enter his realm. "Good girl." He licked her face before slowly getting off of her and he disappeared out the door locking it behind him.

Kali laid there on the table with her hands over her face. She sobbed into her hands and rolled onto her side into the fetal position. She knew he would do something like this but it still hurt. There was no doubt that he knew she was lying to herself when choosing Wesley over him, but there had to be a reason that he just let her go, unless she was really losing her mind thinking that he even wanted her in the first place.

She sat up on the edge of the table with her feet on the bench and continued sobbing into her hands. After a few minutes had passed the door swung open and was quickly slammed shut followed by heaving breathing. Kali looked up to see the boy that she had pulled in. He was a junior and she often ran into him near the lockers. He had blood dripping down his arm and he looked frantically about before spotting her.

"You have to help me! This guy is after me! He's trying to kill me!" He said out of breath as he grabbed the bench from beneath Kali's feet and dragged it across the room shoving against the metal door. "Please you have to help me! I don't want to die!"

Kali looked at him from where she sat and wiped the tears from her eyes and he stared at her for a moment. "Hey don't I know you from school? Is he after you too?" Kali looked away from him wanting to push him out of the dream, but she couldn't, she couldn't face Freddy if she did. All she did was stare back at him in silence. There was a loud screech outside the door and the bench moved itself out of the way of the door and the door flew open.

Freddy stood in the doorway smiling evilly with blood on his blades. "I see you've found my little helper." He laughed and the boy looked to Kali who looked away from the both of them. Kali could hear the boy screaming behind her accompanied by metal ripping through flesh. She turned just in time to see Freddy pull out the boy's spine. Freddy had blood all over him and Kali shuttered at the sickening thud of the boy's body hitting the floor.

The boy's soul floated into Freddy and he breathed in deep. "I'll never get sick of that feeling." He said sounding extremely satisfied. "So you better keep them coming." He sat next to her on the worktable resting his bloodied glove on her shoulder. She eyed him cautiously with her eyes puffy from crying.

Freddy wiped a tear away with his bloodied hand leaving a small smear of blood on her face. He lightly trailed the back of his blades down her cheek leaving small lines of blood and slowly turned her head to face him and he leaned in close his lips just barely off of hers. "When you want this torture to stop…" He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the nearest wall trapping her there with his hands on either side of her head. Kali took in a quick breath and stared into his demonic eyes fighting what her body was begging her to do.

"When you want a _real_ man." He pushed up against her making suck in a quick breath. He could feel how much she wanted him and he loved pushing her. He wondered what it would take to break her. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kali had her fists clenched tight at her sides digging her nails into her palms fighting the urge to attack him. She hated that he could get to her like he was. He looked at her thoughtfully and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and slid down the wall to the floor with her eyes closed.

Freddy laughed above her knowing how hard this was for her. He crouched down next to her and tilted her chin up to look at him. "You shouldn't fight it… you know I'll win eventually…"

"Eventually… but not now…" She said through clenched teeth.

"Won't this be fun…" He chuckled and pulled Kali close. "I suggest you enjoy the rest of your little vacation. It may be the last one you'll have for a _long_ time." He licked her lips and pushed her out of the dream world before she had time to react.

Kali bolted up in bed breathing hard. She made her way to the bathroom cursing Freddy under her breath.

The rest of the week passed without incident. Freddy only demanded one person a night and to her surprise didn't challenge her any further. She noticed that he seemed rather distracted by other things. What those things were she didn't know and it made her uneasy. She called Wesley and Angela on their third day there and they weren't happy to know that she wasn't taking the Hypnocil, but she'd deal with that when she got home.

When they got home at the end of the week Kali instantly collapsed onto her bed. She refused to sleep the whole ride home and it finally hit her. Before she knew it she was standing in the middle of the catwalk in the boiler room. There was a clink of metal behind her and she turned running right into Freddy. He grabbed her before she fell and wrapped his arms around her holding her with her back to his chest. He lightly laughed in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Now that you're home I need some assistance from you and your little friends. I need you to figure out _exactly_ where they've been holding my daughter and how to get in, if _we_ can get there _we_ can stop them and put things back the way they _should_ be." His lips were right at her ear now. "I'll be waiting…" Kali closed her eyes and leaned into him. When she opened her eyes she was in her bed again.

"Asshole…" She muttered under her breath feeling her heart thumping loudly in her chest. After she unpacked and threw on a load of laundry she enjoyed a nice long shower. When she got out of the shower Angela and Wesley were waiting for her in her room.

"Um… hi." She looked at them confused holding her towel tighter. "Can I get dressed please?" They silently left the room and Kali slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before letting them back in.

"Kali… we need to talk." Wesley said looking away from her making Kali's heart sink when she caught a glimpse of guilt in Angela's eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Kali demanded.

"She told me everything. Kali… why didn't you tell me… you lied to me." Wesley looked hurt. "How could you even… with _him_."

"I never said that I…"

"You didn't need to say anything. It's obvious what's been happening." Angela cut her off.

"You had no right to tell him these things!" Kali was furious now.

"He needed to know. We've been searching for ways to get rid of him since you told us you weren't taking the Hypnocil." Angela explained. "But we couldn't find anything. The only thing we could think of was to pull him into our world and lock him up somewhere." She looked disappointed.

"I wouldn't help you anyways. He deserves to get revenge on those people. They took his daughter and used her as a lab rat! They probably still have her locked up in there!" Kali said a little louder than intended and her door cracked open.

"What's going on?" Paige asked poking her head in the door.

"Nothing." Kali glared at Angela and Wesley. Wesley was leaning against the wall looking completely lost.

"Well keep your _nothing_ down please, Mom is trying to take a nap." Paige replied before disappearing and closing the door behind her. The room was silent after Paige left. Angela and Kali were glaring at each other from across the room and Wesley looked like someone had ripped his heart out.

"So this whole time we've been together you've been with _him_." Wesley broke the silence. "Did you even want to be with me? Or were you trying to convince yourself that I was what you wanted so you'd feel better about being with _him_?" He finally looked her straight in the eye. Kali stared back at him not knowing how to answer.

"I… I've always wanted to be with you. He jus…"

"No don't, I don't even want to hear it." He cut her off leaving her completely speechless. She stared down at the floor, she wanted to die. Wesley obviously didn't trust her anymore and her best friend had betrayed her. She knew that Andy would act like Angela was towards the situation if not worse. Who could she tell? No one… only _him_.

_Why couldn't you just let me kill them._ Freddy rasped in her mind. _I could've saved you from all of this. They don't understand and they_never_will_.

_They were just trying to help me the only way they knew how._ Kali shot back at him.

_You keep telling yourself that… now… it's my turn…_ He laughed.

_No!_ She screamed. _Leave them alone!_

_Just try and stop me, I just want to talk…_ And he took over.

"Where's my glove?" He rasped making Angela and Wesley jump. He could already smell their fear.

"You let him take over… again." Wesley stared at Kali with hatred. "You just can't leave her alone can you?" He glared.

"You make it sound like I have a choice." Kali snapped at him.

"Don't you?" Angela asked.

"Not anymore…" She said solemnly.

"I'm too strong now." Freddy chuckled. "She can try and fight me all she wants. I'll _always_ win."

"You bastard…" Wesley advanced on him and punched Kali hard in the jaw making her fall to the floor. Freddy chuckled evilly while Kali cried out in his mind.

"I didn't know you hated me so much you'd hit your own girlfriend." Freddy taunted him and Wesley took a step back as Kali got to her feet.

"I no longer have a girlfriend." Wesley replied coldly and left without even looking back. Angela ran after him taking one last look at Kali before disappearing down the hall.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	15. I Can Do This

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali sat on the floor in the dark crying silent tears. Freddy begged her to stop until he gave up or went away, she wasn't sure which but she didn't care. Wesley could barely look at her and Angela could no longer be trusted. There was no telling if she told the others everything as well.

_Get in bed._ Freddy demanded making Kali look up.

"No." She protested out loud. "I'm not ready to deal with you yet."

_Enough of this!_ He screamed and he pulled Kali into a deep sleep. He stood over her as he waited for her to come to. She opened her eyes and glared up at him.

"How can you do that?" She asked sitting up in his bed.

"I'm _alot_ stronger now... thanks to you..." He ran the back of one if his blades down the side of her face making her jerk away from him.

"Don't touch me! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you I could be having a normal life where I don't have to dread the next time I fall asleep!" She jumped out of bed and began walking away from him. Before she got too far he grabbed her by her scarred wrist and threw her to the floor. He was on top of her holding her wrists down before she could blink.

"_My _fault? Who was the one obsessed with me in the first place? You! Who pulled me into their dreams? You! And who decided to help me? _You_!" He rasped barely holding himself off of her.

"I didn't want to pull _you_ in! Now get off of me!" She struggled beneath him and he laughed at her attempts to break free. He knew she wanted him, he could _smell_ it, and it was making him hard. She stopped struggling when he pressed himself completely against her, his lips resting just above hers. Her breaths became long and deliberate.

Kali knew what he was trying to do, but wasn't going to let him get his way. She wanted him and he knew it, but just because Wesley said that they were over didn't mean she would be with Freddy. Thinking quickly to catch him off guard she had her bladed glove appear on her hand and Freddy eyed it closely.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked tightening his grip on her wrists. Kali glared up at him as she freed her gloved hand from his grasp and stabbed her blades into his chest.

"I said get _off_ me!" She dug the blades deeper and he cried out in pain. She pushed him off of her and slid her hand out of the glove leaving the blades in his chest. He just laid there motionless for a moment then began laughing hysterically making Kali slowly back away from him.

"You really think you can hurt _me_?" He laughed pulling the blades effortlessly out. He didn't even bleed. Kali watched with nothing but fear in her eyes her back meeting with the wall behind her. "You're going to regret that." He said darkly his eyes pinning her in place. Kali looked completely lost and he could feel her fear as he advanced on her and stopped less than a foot away.

"Please… I'm sorry…" She pleaded fighting the invisible force that held her to the wall.

"Oh you will be…" He smiled darkly revealing his jagged teeth. Kali closed her eyes tight as he took a step closer and screamed in fear as she felt the cool metal of his blades brush against her neck. He purposely took his time removing her shirt slowly slicing at it. Her fear was becoming intoxicating making him want to stab his blades into her and take her soul. It made him wish there was a way to kill her and bring her back only for the fear that it would instill in her. Instead he slowly ran the tip of one of his blades down her stomach and back up again making sure not to break the skin.

"Just do it already…" Tears streamed down her face. "Kill me." She pleaded and Freddy instantly stopped and pulled his blades away from her stabbing them into the wall beside her.

"No." He said firmly and slid his hand out of the glove leaving it in the wall. Holding Kali's face in his hands he released her from her invisible bonds and she fell limply his hands the only thing holding her up. "Look at me." He demanded softly and her eyes met with his. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me again." His hands trailed down her neck and rested on her shoulders. She slumped forward and rested her head on his chest.

He was unsure of what to do. One half of him wanted to push her away and out of the dream world not wanting her to see the side of him that he kept hidden from everyone else, the part of him that he almost never let out. The other half wanted to just simply wanted to hold her for the first time, but was afraid knowing there was no turning back. Kali closed her eyes tight as a tear streamed down her face and let herself slide to the floor and just laid there. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Did he care? Did it even matter now? Her friends had betrayed her and Wesley hated her. She laid there on the floor in a lifeless heap.

Freddy stared down at her as he read her thoughts and after much fighting with his inner self he picked her up in his arms and laid her in bed. She was limp like a rag doll and he sat beside her in his bed. Pulling her into his lap she instantly wrapped her arms around him making him tense up, for the first time since he lost his daughter Freddy was scared. They were both completely silent except the sound of their breathing. He lightly stroked her arms and hair until she fell asleep.

Kali opened her eyes finding herself still wrapped around him. He looked down at her. "Finally awake?" He grumbled.

"Why am I still here? How come I haven't woken up yet?" She asked slowly releasing him and sitting up in bed.

"I kept you here. There are some things we need to talk about." He sounded serious making Kali suddenly more alert. She stared back at him with her eyes full of curiosity and fear. He rolled his eyes at her as he read her thoughts. "It s nothing like _that_. Who in the hell do you think I am?" Kali looked away from him shyly. "This is important." He grabbed her hard by the back of the neck and turned her towards him. "So pay attention!"

Kali perked up and gave him her full attention. His eyes were practically glowing. "You, I need you to bring me more. Not just one anymore. I m sick of waiting, sick of seeing her rot away in that place, sick of watching that town live like I never even existed. I'm not strong enough yet. I _need_ more." He explained becoming angrier as he went on.

"Wait, so you've been watching Sam this whole time and haven't done anything to help her?" Kali yelled and instantly regretted it as the room melted away into the boiler room and he grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground dangling her over the railing of the catwalk. She could feel the heat of the furnaces below, but there was no telling how far down the fall was.

"You think I'd really leave my daughter to die in that place! I've been trying to get her out since the day they took her! Maybe I should just pull you into a coma until you've made me strong enough!" He smiled demonically before throwing her to the catwalk. She used the railing to pick herself back up.

"I didn't know… please… I want to help, but first, tell me who the Elm Street kid is." She pleaded rubbing her throat. She blinked and he was standing less than an inch off of her making her lean back on the railing.

"You really want to know who it is?" Kali nodded silently and he leaned in closer to her putting his lips to her ear.

"You'll find out when their Hypnocil runs out." He licked her ear making her cringe and he laughed. "Aww don't want to make out anymore?" Kali looked away from him. "That's ok, we can play later…" He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Have fun at work…" He whispered into her ear.

Kali could hear his fading laughter as Paige sat on the edge of her bed. "Finally I thought you were never going to wake up! You slept through the entire day yesterday!"

"Really?" She asked rubbing her eyes as Paige flipped her light on.

"Yes really! Now get up and take a shower. Today is your first day of training and I'm in charge of _all_ your training! It's going to be fun!" Paige smiled big and threw a small pile of clothes at the foot of Kali s bed before heading to the door. "Oh and I plan on leaving in about an hour so if you want a ride with me you have plenty of time to get ready." She disappeared out the door closing it behind her.

Kali held her head, it felt heavy with sleep. She couldn't believe Freddy kept her asleep for so long. She was more than relieved that she was starting her job so she could have some normality and also possibly meet some new people and find victims outside of her school. She thought back to when she first fell asleep while she showered remembering how affectionate Freddy was acting towards her. He stayed with her the whole time she slept. But she knew that it probably wouldn't happen again, not with everything that just happened. She knew he needed to focus on getting Sam out and so did she.

Working at Quizno's seemed rather easy and Kali had already gotten the hang of it by the end of her first shift. She didn't hear from Freddy at all her entire shift. Working with Paige was fun, but the other girl that was there with them mostly kept to herself and barely input into their conversations and did little to help Kali out.

"So what is that other girls name again?" Kali asked on the drive home.

"Tabitha. She's not very social, I don t think she ever had many friends in school. All she _ever_ talks about is her boyfriend that she's been with since middle school and her damn ferret and how awesome it is. She's definitely _not_ a people person, she gets pissed off at customers so easily and she always tries to boss everyone around. Sadly I'd rather work with that stupid pot zombie you replaced. He may have been slow but at least he had _some_ social skills." Paige rambled on and Kali stared back at her sister.

"Why do you work there if it sucks so much?" Kali asked raising an eyebrow taking her work hat off and running her fingers through her hair.

"Because it beats having no money. I've been looking for jobs near the college and have a few waiting for me I just need to find out if I got my cheer scholarship or not first. Because if not then I m just going to do student loans." Paige explained turning up the air conditioning.

"At least I get to spend more time with you." Kali smiled at her sister who smiled back. When they got home both of them argued who got to use the shower first and Paige won. After Kali had taken a shower she sat on her bed and stared at the Elm Street sign that hung above her Freddy poster.

_Three._ Freddy rasped in her head.

"What?" Kali asked out loud.

_From now on,_every_night, bring me three._ He said as Kali felt her body temperature go up.

"Three? That's too many. Someone is going to notice, what if they're already watching us? They could take me away to their lab and then you'll have no one to help you." Kali explained as she stood in front of her small mirror hung by her closet.

_You really think if those assholes were watching they'd wait this long? If they had any idea at all you'd already be locked up in one of their little rooms pumped full of Hypnocil!_ He yelled pointing a blade at her in the mirror. _Besides, if one of them was near I'd be able to sense them. So let me worry about them and_you_worry about bringing me more souls._

"All those…"

_It doesn't matter anymore!_ He cut her short knowing what she was about to say. _Bring me_any _kid__. I'll be waiting…_And he disappeared giving Kali a chill as her body returned to its normal temperature. She stared at the mirror for a few minutes half expecting Freddy to return.

Kali sighed as she looked at the clock, it was only six. She still had a few hours before people started falling asleep. She sat in her bean bag chair and played a few video games. After playing for a few hours she began to wonder what Angela was up to. Could she trust her anymore? Did she tell Andy too? Just thinking about it upset her and a silent tear streamed down her face as she remember the last thing Wesley said before he left.

That s when she remembered what Angela had said about trying to stop Freddy. _Pull him into our world and lock him up…_her words echoed in her head. Could he be pulled out? The clock read nine fifth-teen, it was late enough for a few people to be asleep. She turned her light off and turned her fan on before getting in bed. Before she even had time to get comfortable she found herself in Freddy s bed.

"Can you at least let me enjoy laying in bed for a few minutes before pulling me in?" Kali grumbled at Freddy who stood beside the bed.

"No…" He replied quickly and Kali s body flew towards him and he caught her by the shoulders so their faces were only an inch apart. "Now bring me someone." He demanded.

"No." She said firmly her expression blank. "First we're going to talk."

"What?" He eyed her for a moment as he read her thoughts. "We'll talk about it _after_ you bring me someone." He smiled his wicked smile showing his jagged teeth as he listened to her mind jump from name to name trying to pick someone.

"Fine." She replied and pulled someone in. Freddy laughed as he felt them enter his realm. He slammed her against the wall and pressed into her. Making her go rigid and slightly lean her head closer to him.

"Be right back." He breathed into her ear and released her disappearing before she could look up from where she collapsed on the floor. She sat there for a moment and caught her breath. That's when it hit her. She still had to bring him two more before waking up. There had to be a way out of it. As much as she wanted to help him it wasn't easy offering him up all these kids that she knew and went to school with. She sat on the floor thinking up all the possibilities she could give him.

Freddy stood over the lifeless body of the boy Kali had brought him. He licked his blades and kicked the lifeless body off the catwalk and watched it fall to the fiery furnaces below. He could hear Kali's thoughts from where he was. She was rambling on about so many different things and one thing stuck out the most. Her mind wouldn't stop going back to the night they almost…

Freddy shook his head to clear it stopping himself from thinking about it any further. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't finish that night, at least not for awhile. Kali had some interesting ideas on new victims for him and he appeared next to her on his bed. She slowly turned to look at him.

"Can you be pulled out of the dream?" She sounded genuinely curious.

"Yes, but it s not worth it unless I'm strong enough to still control the things around me like I can do in here. What I could do at that party with your body was nothing compared to what I _could_ do on my own. _That's_ why I need to be stronger. I need you to pull me out." He explained.

"How is that going to get Sam freed?" Kali asked leaning against the head board of the bed pulling a pillow into her lap.

"Have you find the lab and bring me out in there. Then I can kill all those bastards for what they did to me and for ruining Sam's life..." Kali could feel the temperature of the room rise with his anger. "Every day I can hear her thinking up ways to try and break free, but she never tries anything, not anymore... I keep an eye on her. They stopped giving her Hypnocil years ago once they were done testing it. They let her out of her room now…" He voice became less demonic as he went on. "… but none of the other patients know who she is, only the doctors do. So long as she stays quiet and doesn't mention me or who she really is they leave her alone. Now that they've stopped testing Hypnocil all they do is tests on the other patients with their dreams and make sure that the town stays pumped full of Hypnocil so no one ever knows that I existed." He became angry again and Kali took him by the wrist of his gloved hand and turned him towards her.

"You do exist, you're _real_, and if it kills me I m going to make sure that they all get what they deserve for trying to erase you from this world." He could see in her eyes that she meant it and he ran his free hand down the side of her face making her lean into his palm. He quickly stopped himself from going any further making her groan in protest as he pulled his hand away. She released his wrist and shook herself.

She knew why they shouldn't do what both their bodies were begging them to do, but it was really starting to drive her crazy, and she knew it was doing the same to him. They both took in a deep breath to calm themselves and Kali turned back to him.

"Have you ever went to Sam in her dreams? Does she even know what they did to you?" Kali asked the one question he didn't want to answer. He turned away from her. "You should at least go talk to her..."

"I would… but I don't want to get her hopes up if something goes wrong…" He looked back at her with his human eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise." She put her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. He didn't like Kali seeing him like this, acting _human_. He loved his daughter and would do anything in his power to help her, and now this girl was bringing out the softer side of him more and more. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close.

"You still have two more souls to bring me. Where are they?" He rasped his eyes returning to their demonic red. Kali glared back at him.

"No… I have a better idea." She said barely flinching at his sudden proximity.

"What?" He asked angrily staring into her.

"Why not instead of bringing you kids from here, I bring you kids from Groveberg? Just show me what they look like and I'll pull them in." She explained and Freddy looked her up and down. He released her and sat back against the headboard. It would make him stronger faster…

Kali watched him closely awaiting a response from him.

"No." He said firmly looking rather pissed off.

"What? Why not?" She asked confused on why he'd refuse to go after the kids he wanted to get to in the first place.

"If I start killing anyone in that town they'll know it was me, and then they'll start testing the Hypnocil again. They'll use Sam…" His voice became less demonic. "…I can't let that happen again."

"Alright…" Kali looked down and fidgeted with her hands feeling stupid for not considering the consequences. "… I can do this…" She pulled two more in and Freddy looked up at her.

He could see the guilt and sadness in her eyes. As much as she didn't want to offer him these people that she knew she also didn't want to see him suffer worrying about Sam. He placed a comforting hand on her cheek and slowly pulled it away as he got off the bed letting his fingers trail across her chest. Kali sank into the bed trying to control her breathing as he left the room. She rested her face in the palm of her hands as she tried to think up other kids to bring him for the rest of the week.

Kali had wandered into the living room and sat on the couch staring at the blank TV. Freddy walked into the room looking rather satisfied with fresh blood on his blades. He sat on the arm of the couch reading Kali's thoughts.

"Yes this is where I watch you, along with everyone else." He answered her thoughts and she turned to him.

"Can I see her…" She asked and he stared at her for a few moments before the TV switched on. Kali stared intently at the young girl on the screen.

She knew Sam had to at least be thirty or so but the girl on the screen looked to be no older than Kali, as if all the sleep they forced on her over the years had somehow preserved her youth. She sat at a small table drawing intently. Her skin was very pale and her frame was the same size as Kali's. Her long dirty blonde hair stopped just past her shoulders and was tucked behind her ears. She sat alone at her table and a young boy attempted to sit with her until she gave him the death glare and he slowly retreated away.

This poor girl had been stuck in that place almost her entire life. She was robbed of her childhood, her parents. From how pale she looked it was obvious that they rarely let her go outside. The more Kali sat and watched her the more she knew that she _needed_ to free her and destroy that place no matter how many lives it took.

"Are you _sure_?" Freddy asked as he read her mind. At that Kali turned to him with a fierce look in her eye and leaped on top of him knocking him off the edge of the couch tackling him to the floor.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	16. Doing Something About It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

I kinda skipped forward a bit cuz I'm seriously getting annoyed with all the annoying filler and just want to get to all the awesome parts I've been waiting to get to! Enjoy!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

"What in the…" Freddy was cut short when Kali began kissing him frantically. He pulled her deeper into the kiss. After a moment he realized what she wanted and flipped her off of him and quickly got to his feet. Kali lay on her back on the floor staring up at him. The lustful look in her eyes quickly turned into anger.

"I don't understand you! One day you want me the next you want to kill me, make up your fucking mind!" She screamed getting to her feet. She shook her head and rubbed her temples frustrated with herself more than anything. "Why… why do I even _want_ you?" She slumped to the couch facing away from him.

"You tell me? Why do I want _you_?" Kali's heart stopped at his words and she slowly turned to face him, but he was gone. She rested her face in her palms as her pulse thumped in her ears. She didn't know if she really just heard him say what she thought he said. The faint beeping of her alarm could be heard in the distance and she groaned.

"Figures…" She sat up in bed and hit her alarm off. The day dragged on at work and she couldn't help but replay what he said over and over again. To her surprise she didn't hear from Freddy all day. When she got home from work with Paige Angela was waiting for her outside.

Kali walked past her in silence and Angela followed her to her room.

"So…" Angela attempted to break the silence. Kali leaned on her bed and glared at her friend.

"Why did you tell him?" Kali demanded crossing her arms against her chest.

"I didn't know what to do. He kept questioning me about you and Freddy. I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd act like this…" Angela looked sadly at the floor trying to avoid Kali's angry eyes.

"How else did you think he'd act? You basically told him I've been cheating on him the entire time we were together. What do you want? Why are you even here?" Kali spat at her.

"You're my best friend and I want to help you. Wesley won't even talk to me anymore. He refuses to give me the glove and…"

"_He_ has the glove?" Kali interrupted her.

"Yeah, he took it after the party. But don't worry Andy doesn't know, only me and Wesley… and Jeremy. Please let me help you…" Angela pleaded putting a hand on Kali's shoulder.

"No _we_ don't need your help." She shrugged Angela off of her.

"We? Kali what's going on? There were three new murders last night. One of them didn't even go to our school! How many are you bringing him? You can tell me." She gave her a hopeful look.

"Why would I tell you _anything_ after what you did?" Kali replied coldly.

"Because who else do you have to talk to, besides _him_?" Angela stood her ground and Kali dropped her arms to her sides in defeat. She was right. She had no one, only him. Who could she talk to that wouldn't try and commit her?

"You're right…" Kali sighed and looked up at her friend. "It doesn't really matter… so long as no one tries to stop me. You can't tell _anyone_ anything, not even Jeremy." Kali explained putting her hands on Angela's shoulders looking her straight in the eye and she nodded in agreement.

_You better not…_ Freddy warned in her ear.

"I better not what?" Kali asked releasing her friend.

_Don't tell her anything. No one but us needs to know she'll just interfere._ He explained.

"No one needs to know what? Are you referring to the plan or the other thing I just can't seem to figure out." Kali retorted as Angela took a step back and gave her a worried look. Freddy knew what she was referring to but refused to give in to what it was she was trying to get.

_Getting Sam out,_no one_needs to know about it. If you tell her I_will_kill her._ He threatened and Kali slumped into her computer chair.

"You wouldn't be able to even get to her." Kali taunted.

"Kali…" Angela said trying to get her attention and she held a silencing hand to her.

_You really want to test that theory?_ Kali sat in silence. _That's what I thought._ And he disappeared.

Freddy now sat at his couch and watched as Kali shivered at the temperature change he caused. She began going on and on about him and what happened that one night… she knew he was watching and she was basically taunting him this way. It bothered him that it was working. She kept going through that night and all the other close calls over the past few nights they've had to almost finishing what they had started.

He did his best to try and focus but he felt himself getting hard. Then she mentioned the night before making him switch the TV off. Why did he have to say that… what was she doing to him? It didn't even matter that she knew. The thing that bothered him the most is he didn't already get what he wanted. Why did he keep stopping himself? Nothing ever stopped him from taking what he wanted before.

"No more waiting…" He smiled to himself and switched the TV back on.

Kali sat in her pajamas with Angela on her floor eating the rest of their French fries from McDonalds as they watched the end of The Frighteners.

"So would you rather be stuck seeing ghosts the rest of your life or work for Freddy?"Angela asked licking the salt off of her fingers.

"Freddy of course." Kali replied and Angela rolled her eyes at her.

"I guess it doesn't really matter what you two do now, I highly doubt Wes will ever…"

"Can we please _not_ talk about him?" Kali quickly cut her off.

"Sorry…" Angela looked to the floor and then to the clock. "Well I better get going since you work in the morning." She got to her feet and grabbed her keys off of Kali's desk. Kali walked her out and threatened her once more not to tell Jeremy anything before she drove off.

Kali came back inside and got ready for bed. She sat in the middle of her bed leaning against the wall. Angela was probably right though, Wesley would never think of her the same again. It was only eight but she could feel Freddy pulling her to sleep.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming. Geeze…" Kali turned her light off and got in bed. She found herself standing in the middle of the boiler room. Before she had time to look around Freddy's hand was at her throat.

"Bring me someone… now." He demanded. Kali closed her eyes and when she opened them the young girl she pulled in was standing less than a foot away from her looking rather confused. Freddy turned towards the girl and quickly stabbed his blades all the way into her chest and dragged them down, all while still holding Kali with his free hand. Blood splattered all over Kali and Freddy making Kali flinch and close her eyes as tight as she could.

The girl fell to the catwalk and convulsed a few times before her soul floated into Freddy. Kali still held her eyes shut and Freddy pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat of the boiler room disappear and hear Freddy's breathing get deeper, but still refused to open her eyes afraid to see the dead girl's body.

"Look at me…" Freddy breathed as his grip loosened on her throat. Kali slowly opened her eyes to find that they were now in his bedroom. Freddy was looking at her lustfully and Kali's breath caught in her throat as his hand trailed down her neck and to her shoulder. His bladed hand rested behind her head and he pulled her into a kiss.

Kali felt nothing but pure passion and raw need behind it and pushed him back onto the bed never breaking the kiss. He moaned under her lips and Kali heard the faint clink of his blades. They both fought for breath when they finally released each other.

Everything was so intensified for him from absorbing the girl's soul. Kali's smell was intoxicating and he sliced the back of her shirt open and ripped it off as she undid his pants. Before she could get his pants off he took his glove and hat and threw them across the room. She looked in their direction as they hit the wall and fell to the floor. While she was momentarily distracted he wrapped his arms around her and rolled making them switch positions so he was on top.

Kali's head was spinning and all she could hear was the thumping of her heart in her ears. He quickly rid of her of her pajama pants along with her underwear and she pulled his sweater over his head. Before she could pull him back up to her he slid his arms under her thighs and pulled her wetness to his lips and Kali's eyes went wide once she realized what he was about to do.

She tried to sit up but was forced down and held by invisible bonds. He enjoyed how sweet she tasted and felt himself getting harder as she moaned and arched her back. She gripped the sheets beneath her and he sucked on her clit making her scream out in pleasure. Licking up all of her juices he couldn't take it anymore and released her. The second she realized she was free she practically ripped his pants off and pulled him on top of her.

They both stopped for a moment and just enjoyed the feel of their skin on one another. Freddy ran his hands from her shoulders and up Kali's arms placing them above her head and she ran her hands down his arms. The texture of her skin was like silk on his rough scars. She trailed her hands from his shoulders and up his neck to his face making him close his eyes in pleasure as his painful hardness rested above her slick opening.

Breathing hard they stared into each other before both of them moved again and he slid into her making them both cry out. Kali looked into his eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen before. His eyes stared back at her, his _human_ eyes. They were tinted red and bloodshot from the fire but you could still see the deep blue of his irises. She got lost in his eyes as their bodies moved in rhythm together.

He slowly moved in and out of her relishing every second. The way she was looking up at him sent a satisfying chill through him. For the first time since he last saw Sam he felt wanted, needed. She put her hands on either side of his face and began kissing him furiously and wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her.

Kali let out a soft cry of pleasure as he bit her collar bone and kissed up her neck and to her lips. She tightened her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he followed suit and they rolled still entwined in each other. Now on top she released his neck and began riding him faster and faster coming hard and scratching down his chest. He pulled her back down to him and kissed her roughly sucking on her tongue as she pulled away to catch her breath.

He was getting close and held her tight as they rolled back over putting him back on top. When he looked down at her she had a look of pure ecstasy on her face making him smile smugly and she turned her head slightly to the side in curiosity when she caught sight of him. Kali had forgotten all about Wesley, about her friends she lost, the lives she's helped take, all that mattered at that moment was him and her.

Getting lost in her thoughts he picked up the pace and Kali pulled him into a long kiss. His hands trailed down her neck and up her arms stopping at her wrists holding them down to the bed making her arch her back.

"Don't stop…" She moaned beneath him and he pounded into her on the edge of release. She screamed out his name coming again and she tightened around him making him finally come. He let out a loud guttural moan and released her wrists. Before he had time to catch his breath she placed kisses all over his neck and face before he pulled her in a soft kiss and rolled off of her laying beside her both of them trying to calm their breathing.

"Never… make me… wait… that long… again…" Kali breathed making Freddy laugh.

"Where's the fun in that?" He teased. "Besides… you started all of this in the first place… it's your fault." He attempted trying to deny his true feelings.

"Don't even… try and blame this… on just me… you're the indecisive one that kept putting it off… I'm not stupid you know…" She knew he was afraid to admit what he knew was true. He had feelings for her. She had known since she woke up after the party. There was no way he'd go through everything he did for her if he didn't. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. She rolled over and stared back at him. His eyes had returned to their normal reddish glow.

He was a bit annoyed that she knew. He wasn't supposed to have these kinds of feelings towards people anymore. Yet here he was with her unable to put into words what he felt towards her. He never really planned any further than getting Sam and destroying the Hypnocil lab. What was he going to do?

Kali stared at him knowing he was at a loss for words and decided to leave the subject alone for awhile not wanting to piss him off. He glared at her and before he could figure out what he wanted to do she pulled someone him making him smirk.

"You know me too well…" He kissed her gently on the lips making her lean into him and closed her eyes, when she opened them again he was gone. She leaned up against the head board and sat their staring at the ceiling waiting for him to return or her alarm to wake her up, which ever happened first.

The next few weeks went on rather smoothly for Kali despite work getting more and more annoying. Paige had quit so she could move into her new dorm and get settled and used to her new job up in Tucson before school started. Since she left Tabitha had gone on a real power trip and had begun bossing Kali around like she was her slave.

Luckily it was pretty tolerable for her with Freddy constantly being with her. She was finally to the point of being able jump into his world by simply closing her eyes and concentrating, she could easily bring him new victims even while she was at work. He complained half the time and kept urging her on to kill her coworkers but otherwise it wasn't so bad.

Kali and Angela hung out on the days that she didn't work unless Freddy decided to not let her wake up and would sometimes keep her asleep all day. Angela wasn't exactly happy with what Kali was doing but wasn't going to stop her so long as her and her friends were safe. There were even a few days Kali hung out at the mall finding future victims to bring him.

It seemed like the more time he spent with her the stronger he got with each new soul she brought him. He hated going to work with her it was so repetitive and slow, but it was better than wandering around his realm all day watching Sam and the others.

As each night passed he got stronger and stronger and grew closer to Kali. He still refused to admit it to himself but he did have feelings for her. He couldn't even pretend to be mean to her anymore. Each time he ignored or refused her they always ended up on his bed. He tried to stay away for a whole day only finding himself utterly bored and talking to himself out loud.

After a week or two he noticed that she would get extremely cold without him with her. Her body had gotten so used to him being with her that even in the awful heat of Arizona she'd still get cold. He'd had to yell at her a few times when she would start to talk to him out loud in front of customers. He was almost strong enough and decided only one more week and he'd be ready. He was about to tell her when Kali's thoughts suddenly ceased and she thought the name he hated to hear.

"Wes?" She quickly walked out to the front of the store. He stood there holding a rose. He ran up to her and gave her a hug confusing the hell out of her and making Freddy growl in her head.

"You're so warm maybe you shouldn't be at work if you have a fever." He said sounding concerned and confused at the same time. "I know you're probably mad at me about the last time we saw each other but it's ok, I know that things are different now." He smiled oddly and handed her the rose looking at her expectantly. She stared blankly back up at him.

_Take a step back he's not all there…_ Kali took a step back and eyed Wesley closely. _He's delusioned himself into thinking that I'm not with you anymore and all the killings are because I've been using the Elm Street survivor instead of you._ Freddy explained making Kali take another step back. Jeremy burst in the door followed closely by Angela. Jeremy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Kali.

"We told you not to come see her." Jeremy said angrily.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Tabitha's nasally voice rang over the counter. "Tell your stupid friends to get the hell out of _my_ store!" She motioned to the door and put her hands on her hips.

"It's not _your_ store!" Kali screamed then cupped her hand over her mouth her eyes going wide. It was her voice that said it but it wasn't her, it was Freddy. "We talked about this, no talking for me…" Kali said quietly through gritted teeth. Wesley heard her and looked at her with saddened eyes.

"No… he's gone… he can't still be with you!" Jeremy grabbed him around the chest and dragged him out the door.

"I'm sorry Kali we tried to stop him…" Angela said before disappearing out the door. Kali slowly turned around to face Tabitha. She stood with her arms crossed, face red, her foot tapping impatiently.

"What did you say?" She demanded through gritted teeth. Kali cursed Freddy in her head and took a deep breath.

"I said it's not your store. You're not the owner, you're not even shift leader, just because you've been here the longest and my sister is gone now doesn't make you queen bitch." Kali said bravely knowing there was no going back after what Freddy had said.

"Well then I'll just have to have a little chat with the boss then. You'll get fired for sure." She smirked and walked into the back room and began dialing their boss's number. A few minutes later she walked out of the back. "You're lucky he's not answering the phone right now…" She threatened and disappeared into the back room.

The whole drive home she yelled at Freddy out loud and he just ignored her. Angela was waiting for her in the driveway.

"What the hell happened to Wesley?" Kali asked as she packed her things to stay over at Angela's for the night since she didn't work the next day.

"I honestly don't know. He has completely lost it. He came to Jeremy the day before yesterday going on and on about how happy he was that Freddy had found the Elm Street survivor and was leaving you alone now. We did our best to get him to understand that he was wrong, but he just wouldn't believe us that Freddy is still with you." Angela explained with a worried expression.

"We broke him?" Freddy laughed out loud making Angela take a step back from Kali.

"Is he _always_ with you?" Angela asked eyeing her friend.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that." She asked and Freddy could feel her anger.

"Well… it's probably not healthy being around him so much." She looked away from Kali as her eyes flashed red. "Just saying…"

Kali finished packing her overnight bag and said goodbye to her Mom before heading over to Angela's. They spent the night swimming and playing video games. Angela seemed a bit less talkative than usual but Kali didn't let it bother her.

That night when Kali fell asleep she found herself standing in the middle of a long dimly lit hallway. She felt Freddy's hands on her shoulders and she leaned against his chest.

"This is the lab. Memorize it. Find a way in and a way out. One more week…" He explained pulling her close and breathing into her ear making her lean into him. "I believe you owe me something…" He said seductively running his hands down her arms. Kali pulled two kids in and he kissed her neck before disappearing after them.

She roamed the halls and the rooms of the lab with no luck of finding a way in or out. There was a whole separate area for the patients kept on Hypnocil complete with activity room and a small cafeteria. She sat in a room that looked similar to the one that Sam stayed in most of the time. A hand wrapped around Kali's scarred wrist and she was thrown against the wall.

"Miss me?" Freddy asked seductively holding her to the wall by her wrists.

"It's hard to miss someone that's with you every minute of everyday… did you miss me?" Kali asked curiously smiling back at him. He laughed as the room shifted around them and Kali was lying in his bed with him straddling her.

"Nope, not one little bit…" He smirked before pressing his lips to hers.

The next day Kali and Angela went to the mall and while Angela shopped Kali and Freddy looked for potential victims for the next week. The day seemed to drag on and when Kali got home she decided to call it an early night.

She had searched the entire facility only to find that there were no windows and all the vents in the ceiling were too small to climb through, even the ceiling was plated with metal so no one could get out. The front door into the place had all kinds of locks and pass codes and there was one back door that led outside but it needed a pass code as well. There wasn't even a fire escape door. They definitely didn't want anyone getting in or out of there. She sat at a table in the activity room feeling rather defeated being unable to find a way out.

"We'll still be able to get her out. I'll be with you and I'll have my dream powers. I'll _make_ a way in." Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder and sat on the table in front of her.

"I know I'm just afraid they'll do something to you. Then they'll catch me and use me for their experiments and put me on Hypnocil until I die." She explained with fear in her eyes and he looked at her with determination.

"I won't let them." He threatened and Kali could see it in his eyes that he was completely serious. She kissed his hand and rested her head on his leg.

The next day at work was awful from the moment she got there. Tabitha had decided she wasn't going to do anything all day except run the register and answer the phone if it rang and made a long prep list for Kali to do. Luckily her other coworker Chris was there while they were busy so Kali could focus on getting all the prep done. She had gotten everything but slicing the meats done and Chris was nice enough to get the slicing started for her in between customers and had gotten half of it done for her by the time he had leave.

Once all the customers from their afternoon rush had cleared out Kali decided that it was the best time to go on break since her stomach was growling to the point that it was starting to annoy Freddy.

"Tab before I finish slicing can I go on break?" Kali asked as she cleaned the pile of dirty trays that Tabitha had been neglecting.

"Yeah you can go on break…" She smiled an evil smile. "…after you stock and clean the dining room." She stuck her nose up in the air and turned on her heel and walked into the back of the store.

_Can we please just kill her? I'll just take over and do it. That stupid stuck up little bitch! She's younger than you, kick her ass or something! You never stand up for yourself!_Freddy rambled on in her ear making her grow warmer as she stocked the drink station.

_Can you calm down? I'm fine. I'm used to it._ She explained grabbing a rag to wipe down tables with.

_Well you shouldn't be. You deserve better than this…_He rasped as Tabitha walked out from the back room.

"Hey Kali, who was that crazy guy that came in here yesterday? He was pretty hott…" Kali stopped what she was doing and glared at her angrily. "… I mean I _love_ my boyfriend to pieces but, I don't know there is just something about that boy…" She went on oblivious to the fact that Kali was headed her way. "…You think he'd at least have sex with me?"

Kali was furious and Freddy was egging her on as she made her way over to her.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that ever again!" Kali screamed and Tabitha's eyes went wide with surprise as she noticed how close Kali was to her. There were several electrical popping noises that came from the security cameras. Kali looked up at the camera on the ceiling above them realizing that Freddy had shorted them out. She smiled evilly at Tabitha who turned to run into the back to get away from her. Kali grabbed her by the hair and the locks to the front door could be heard clicking in place.

Once she had Tabitha in her grasp she cried out. "Please! I'm sorry!" Kali turned and the first thing her eyes set on was the meat slicer that was still plugged in from when Chris was using it. She kicked Tabitha's feet out from under her and dragged her towards the slicer kicking and screaming as Freddy laughed maniacally in her head.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	17. The Good, The Bad, The Worst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali turned the slicer onto its thickest setting and turned the blade on making Tabitha shriek. She let out and ear piercing scream as Kali shoved her hand into it. Blood splattered the wall and Kali's face. Freddy gave her some extra strength to keep the girl from wiggling her way out of her grip. After slicing a thick layer of her arm off she dropped her to the floor screaming and bleeding in agony.

"Please! No!" Tabitha screamed staring at her arm in horror. Kali glared down at her angrily and she pulled herself up and tried to make her way to the back room. She watched unsure of what to do next and watched her trip on a floor mat her face hitting the hard tile floor making a sickening crack upon impact and she let out another blood curdling scream. Kali stood not knowing what to do with the metallic scent of the blood filling her nose.

_Kill her._ Freddy breathed in her ear. She eyed the knives on the counter and watched Tabitha's pathetic attempts to get back up.

"I can't…" She turned to the slicer and switched the blade off and turned her back to the bloody mess that Tabitha had turned into. Freddy growled at her and took over. Before she realized what was happening she had the largest knife in her hand and was advancing on Tabitha who sat in a puddle of her own blood with her back against the wall clutching her arm to her chest sobbing loudly. Kali tried to fight Freddy for control but he was too strong for her. "Stop!" She yelled at him making Tabitha look up in her direction.

_No you started it now I'm going to finish it!_ He rasped grabbing Tabitha by the hair making her face them. Blood dripped down her face from her broken nose and she let out a loud sob. Freddy stabbed the knife into her shoulder and she screamed in pain and began thrashing her legs until she realized that she couldn't knock Kali over. Kali struggled to close her eyes but it was no use he was in complete control and all she could do is sit there and watch as Freddy tore the girl apart. He dragged the knife down her chest and plunged it deep into her heart making her gag on her own blood. He let her fall to the floor leaving the knife in her chest and looked down at her. She looked up into _his_ eyes.

"Kali?" She gurgled and he laughed demonically as he placed a foot on her bloody chest pressing until he heard her rips snap. He stared down at her until the life left her eyes and he absorbed her soul. It sent an electric charge though Kali suddenly making her more aware of everything around her. She could smell the thick metallic scent of the blood and could feel what Freddy was feeling.

He had never killed someone with the other person consciously with him in their body before. The result was definitely intriguing. She started breathing heavily becoming as aroused as he was. She looked down at her blood stained hands. Freddy licked her fingers making her cringe at the metallic taste in her mouth. He still had full control and despite how much the two of them wanted to be in the dream world together Kali fought her desire.

"We need to get out of here." Kali said looking away from the bloody mess. Freddy looked towards the front of the store. The door was locked and all the blinds had been pulled down so no one could see in, even the open sign had been turned off. Then something caught his eye and Kali could feel the anger ripple through him.

"It's _him_." He rasped and Kali instantly knew what he was talking about as she saw the shadow of someone attempting to peak through the thick sunshades that had been pulled down by Freddy when she wasn't paying attention. "Burn the place and leave out the back." He instructed and Kali obeyed. She threw her apron, hat, and work shirt off onto the ground leaving her in just her tank top black work pants and tennis shoes. She quickly washed the blood off her arms and face.

She ran into the back room and grabbed two large bottles of undiluted cleaner. The yellow 'warning flammable' label clearly visible. She poured it all over the store making sure not to miss anything especially Tabitha's body. She made a trail out the back door and lit it with Tabitha's lighter she got out of her purse and shut the back door behind her before making her way to her car as quickly as possible. It was the middle of the day so she kept an eye out for Wesley and luckily he had left according to Freddy and she found a note written on her car window with a dry erase marker.

'Kali please I love you don't let him have your soul. –Wesley' Kali rolled her eyes as she wiped the message from her window. Luckily it was a Sunday and the summer time was the slowest time of year for business in Arizona since everyone always went away someplace cooler to spend their summer, leaving the parking lot almost completely deserted. Luckily her work wasn't attached to any other building and stood on its own so she wouldn't have to worry about the fire spreading. As she drove off she could see smoke beginning to rise out of the building.

"What was that?" Freddy asked staring back at her in her rear view mirror.

"What are you talking about?" She eyed him as she drove faster wanting to get home and shower before her mom woke up.

"You actually almost killed someone! Where in the hell did that come from? You weren't even thinking about it when you did it!" He sounded almost proud of her.

"I don't know what happened… I just snapped… I'm fine…" She tried to convince herself.

"Well I hope it happens again…" He laughed then disappeared before Kali could respond. She took in a deep breath and blared her music the rest of the way home trying not to think about what just happened.

Luckily when she got home it was barely three o'clock giving her time to shower before her Mom woke up. Once out of the shower she got dressed in her normal attire of Tripp pants and a tank top and began making waffles and scrambled eggs for her lunch and breakfast for her Mom. Her Mom updated her on Paige and how she was doing in her new place. She had gotten a job at the local sports outlet there as the assistant manager. Kali walked her Mom out to her car and once she was out of the drive way Freddy was instantly back.

_Go get in bed… Now…_ He rasped seductively in her ear and she quickly went inside locking up the front door. She locked her own door just in case Freddy decided to keep her asleep for the whole day so her Mom couldn't wake her. Once Kali was in bed she closed her eyes and before she knew it Freddy had slammed her into the wall beside his bed.

Freddy wanted her more than ever after seeing her attack that girl and hacking her arm up. The image of Kali covered in blood flashed through his mind. He kissed her hard and threw her to the bed. She attempted to catch her breath but he was already straddling her and biting at her ears and neck making her extremely wet. He laughed wickedly above her as she fell limp beneath him from the waves of heat each lick and bite sent through her.

He held her hands above her head and leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "You're not going anywhere until I get what I want." His voice sent chills down her back making her arch into him. He let out a faint moan and released her wrists slowly running his hand and blades down her arms and began slicing her shirt to pieces never once breaking her skin. She tried to move her arms only to realize that they were being held down by an invisible force.

Once her shirt was in shreds on the floor, he rested his head on her chest breathing in her sweet scent enjoying how soft her skin felt against his face. Kali closed her eyes and enjoyed the strange texture of his skin. She was brought back into her frenzy when he began sucking on her nipples making her moan and arch her back. He slowly made is way down her stomach making Kali bite her lip. When he made it past her naval he made sure to hold her legs down with his knees and slid a blade under the waist of her pants and sliced them all the way down and did the same with the other leg violently pulling them off. He got even lower on the bed and invisible bonds took over to hold her legs in place.

He ran the back of his blades down her inner thigh and she struggled to break free. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight. The heat encompassing her was intoxicatingly unbearable. She gripped the sheets and arched her back as he slowly ran a blade back up her thigh and stomach stopping at her chin.

"Please…" She begged as he straddled her again and licked her ear making another wave of pleasure wash through her.

"Please, what?" He breathed in her ear making her close her eyes and breathed in.

"I want you…" She whispered opening her eyes to see Freddy completely naked on top of her. Her arms and legs were suddenly freed and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him ravenously and scratched down his back making him moan against her lips.

"You are _mine_…" He breathed on her lips his blades moving with precision over her chest slicing at her making her cry out. He enjoyed the metallic taste of her blood as he licked her fresh wound leaving only a small F shaped scar on her chest. Making his way back up to her mouth he quickly thrust into her and they both let out loud moans of pleasure. They stared into each other clutching on for dear life as they began thrusting together switching positions every few moments.

They remained this way until Kali completely gave out unable to continue on after her fourteenth orgasm and Freddy took over and finally finished letting out a long guttural moan before collapsing on top Kali both of them breathing heavily. Kali placed light kisses on his neck and he slowly rolled off of her and onto his back beside her. They laid there until they caught their breath and their hearts stopped racing.

"You know I could have gone longer." Freddy laughed turning to her and she simply rolled her eyes and nuzzled into his chest making him tense up. She ignored it knowing that he wasn't used to any of this. After a few moments he relaxed putting an arm around her. She breathed in his scent actually comforted by it now instead of repulsed. The lights in the house began to flicker and Freddy was instantly clothed and on his feet.

"What is it?" Kali asked as her clothes reappeared onto her.

"Someone ran out of Hypnocil." He smiled wickedly and turned to Kali. "This might take awhile." He laughed before disappearing. Kali sat on the bed and concentrated waking herself up. She sat up in bed only to be greeted by the door bell ringing.

As she jumped out of bed her shredded clothes fell to the ground. She quickly shoved them under her mattress and put a fresh pair of pajamas on inspecting herself in the mirror she ran her fingers through her sex tangled hair. She inspected the F scar that Freddy had left on her chest and smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over it and was brought back to her senses when the doorbell rang loudly again. What time was it anyway?

She turned on the front porch light and opened the front door and was greeted by two police officers. Kali got so lost with Freddy in her dream she almost forgot about Tabitha and setting the store on fire.

"Excuse me miss we know it's late but can we please speak with Kali Rankin?" The taller of the two asked politely.

"That'd be me." She replied surprised at how easy it was for her to stay calm.

"Could you come down to the station with me and answer a few questions it appears that there was a fire at your work and it burned almost completely to the ground before firefighters arrived and put it out and one of your coworkers must have gotten stuck inside." He explained.

"That's fine. Just let me grab some shoes and my ID." She replied and the two followed her inside.

"Thank you miss, we appreciate your cooperation. We'll drive you to the station." The other officer insisted in a way that implied that he expected her to try and sneak away from them.

They made annoying small talk on the way there not wanting to talk about the fire before being able to record her responses. It seemed to take them forever to get things ready for her interrogation. They still weren't able to properly identify Tabitha's body but they suspected it was her since she was the only employee they had not been able to get to for questioning. As much as Kali should have been nervous and afraid of being found out she was completely calm and acted as if it was a shock that Tabitha could have gotten trapped inside.

She told them that her and Tabitha had a fight so she left the store in anger leaving Tabitha alone. She came up with all kinds of possible ways that the store could have caught fire. Once they were done Kali was then led down a hall and was sat in a small room with a small machine in the center of it. A lie detector, they left her alone in that room for a long time. There was some commotion going on in the main part of the station but Kali didn't dare leave her seat not wanting them to think she was attempting to flee.

_Did I miss anything?"_ Freddy rasped sounding rather pleased and Kali let out a sigh of relief. Freddy took a moment to read her mind recapping all that he missed while enjoying himself torturing one of the brats from the hospital. _Don't worry I can deal with this…_ There was a low snarl from Freddy. _Your_boyfriend_is here._ He sounded beyond angry.

_What? Why is Wesley here?_ Kali asked confused.

_He's looking for you… I'm not sure why, his thoughts are too scattered right now._ He explained as he attempted to calm himself.

Kali straightened up when the door open. "Sorry that took so long." The young officer apologized. "There is some crazy kid out there looking for you. He's not right in the head. Has he ever caused you problems before?" He asked as he hooked the machine up to Kali.

"He's my crazy ex-boyfriend, funny part is _he's_ the one that broke up with me." She explained and the officer gave her a worried look.

"Well in that case we'll make sure to take you out the back way so he can't get to you." He promised and Kali nodded in agreement. The lie detector test wasn't bad at all, especially with Freddy to help her fool the stupid machine. They asked her a bunch of basic questions trying to indicate if she was even capable of committing a crime such as murder or arson.

Kali was so happy when she saw the police cruiser pull out of her driveway and disappear out of sight.

_Good riddance…_ Freddy spat after them. _Cops annoy me to no end. You can't figure out if a person is going to kill someone just by having people answer a bunch a questions. They…"_Kali tuned him out as he ranted on and made herself something to eat. It was four in the morning. Her mom would be home in a few hours. After eating a quick bowl of ramen she returned to bed locking her door not wanting to be in the real world.

Kali had brought Freddy another victim and when he was finished they sat on his couch together.

"Earlier you said one of the kids from the hospital ran out of Hypnocil. How does that even happen if they're in such a controlled environment?" Kali asked watching him slowly scrape his blades along the armrest of the couch as if he was deep in thought.

"Everyone there is given Hypnocil on a weekly basis as a shot and some daily in their food or as a pill. Some kids are on different kinds of Hypnocil that do different things according to the doctors or the kid's preference. Someone got sick so they isolated them from the rest so they wouldn't infect the others. But she had a fever so high it burned the Hypnocil out of her system. And once you dream of me every time you fall asleep without Hypnocil you come straight to me." He smiled deviously pointing to himself with his blades.

"So how long can you stay in our world once I pull you out?" Kali asked and Freddy pondered for a moment.

"I don't know… I've only been pulled out twice and it was only for a few hours. But with as strong as I am now, a long time." He looked thoughtful for a moment then turned and glared at Kali his eyes glowing as she thought of her next question. She ignored him and asked it anyways.

"Get mad at me all you want for asking this… but _can_ you die? Can you even get hurt?" Kali asked looking him in the eye ignoring his angry glare until he sat back on the couch and looked at her seriously.

"I really don't know… They've tried to kill me in here, but that doesn't do anything. I've been hurt in the real world before when I was weaker, but whenever I come back here I'm fine." He explained his eyes seemed to be looking off into the distance. "Just a few more days…" He trailed off and suddenly straightened up and the TV switched on showing Wesley pounding on Kali's front door. Kali watched in confusion as a worried look crossed Freddy's face.

"Kali… you need to wake up." He quickly stood from the couch and grabbed Kali by the shoulder. "You need to wake up _now_!" He pushed her out of the dream world and once she sat up in bed she could hear Wesley's loud knocking. She jumped out of bed and quickly put on a pair of shoes and headed for the door.

_What_are_you doing? You need to get out of here!_Freddy screamed at her.

"I will once you tell me what the hell is going on! I'm going to see what he wants there has to be a good reason he's been frantically looking for me." She explained as she locked the chain lock in the door and unlocked the dead bolt and Wesley's knocking stopped. She opened the door as far as the chain lock would allow coming face to face with an unkempt Wesley.

"I know he's here with you and I don't care anymore! It's all my fault I called them and now they're coming for you! Why did I call them? They…"

"Wesley calm down! Who in the hell is _they_?" She cut him off and Freddy growled making Wesley straighten up and take a step back.

"You did what!" Freddy rasped taking over and ripping the chain lock off of its hinges. He wrapped his hands around Wesley's throat and began strangling him.

"Stop it!" Kali screamed at the top of her lungs and Freddy dropped Wesley to the ground giving control back to Kali. She could see a black SUV barreling down the main road towards her house.

"It's them…" Freddy confirmed and Wesley stood grabbing Kali by the hand.

"Kali we need to get you out of here!" He screamed pulling her out of the house and towards his car. Freddy yanked her hand free of Wesley's grip.

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Freddy yelled at him slamming him into the ground. He was infuriated. Kali could feel the heat from his anger. The SUV was now only a few feet from her driveway and she used Freddy's strength to run as fast as she could through the house.

"What are you doing?" Freddy rasped.

"I don't know… hiding? There isn't much I can do! Can't you pull me into the dream world with you or something?" Kali was panicking almost hysterical as she looked around trying to find a place to hide. "I don't want to go to the lab…" She cried and Freddy urged her on and she ran out the front door right past two middle-aged men who had come from the SUV.

Wesley sat unconscious in the back of the SUV and a young lady jumped out of the vehicle at Kali. She dodged her and ran for Wesley's car that was parked across the street jumping into the driver's seat. The keys were on the floor and she fumbled with them to get them in the ignition.

"Got her!" She heard the woman yell a few feet away from the car when Kali felt the sting in her neck. She pulled a dart out of her neck with an empty vial encased within it.

"No!" Freddy screamed. He knew it was too late the vial was filled with a strong dose of Hypnocil and tranquilizer. It would affect her within minutes. The Hypnocil was too strong for him to burn out of her system without completely undoing everything they had done. He pulled her into his world as fast as he could.

Kali was shaking and crying hysterically in the middle of the living room floor. Freddy put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He kneeled down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She could still feel his anger but all she could focus on was her fear.

"Kali listen to me. I can't… I can't help you. They're going to take you… but no matter what they do to you, don't tell them _anything_. And Sam… they can't know I've told you about her. Just…" He explained gravely his voice fading as he started to say something else. The entire room went dark and Kali desperately grasped at the air.

Nothing but darkness and silence surrounded her, even his heat was gone leaving her with a chill. Then nothingness. The next thing she knew she was opening her eyes in a brightly lit room strapped down to a metal slab. She pulled on her restraints to find that they wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" She rasped her throat dry from sleep. A woman in a lab coat wearing a medical facemask approached her.

"Finally awake I see?" Her voice was eerily familiar. She grabbed a small cup of water off the nearby table with a straw in it and she put the straw to Kali's lips and she took a quick drink swallowing hard. "Is that better?" She asked sweetly.

"No, un-tie me! Screw you assholes and your fucking Hypnocil!" She spat at the woman making her laugh.

"Oh Kali…" She laughed. "You're not going anywhere… you're different from the others. So many things we could learn from you..." She took her medical mask off making Kali's eyes go wide with horror when she saw the woman's face. "Welcome to Groveberg Hypnocil Facility." She smiled prepping a needle. The woman staring down at her was Wesley's mother.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	18. Asylum Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Sorry if you're all confused on the whole who the Elm Street kid is that Freddy was talking about you'll understand after this chapter.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

"Does Wesley know?" Kali asked as Wesley's Mom came at her with a needle making her suddenly stop.

"Of course not. He doesn't need to know. It'll only create problems and then we'll have to bring him here." She said as she took some of Kali's blood.

"But he knows about me, he's the reason you assholes found me!" Kali screamed and Wesley's Mom shook her head.

"Yes but he doesn't need to know. We've worked too hard to keep him free of that bastard. Besides we already had an eye on you once we heard what happened at that graduation party." She explained eyeing the F scar on her chest. "He gave you that didn't he?" She asked pointing to her fresh scar.

"I'm not telling you anything!" She screamed attempting to wiggle free of her restraints but it was no use. "How are you giving him his Hypnocil then?"

"The same way we give it to the entire town. It's in all our food at home especially in his Dr. Pepper since he drinks that the most. Now we're all done here would you like to shower before you get taken to you room?" She asked sweetly as if all of this was a daily routine. Kali glared at her before barely nodding and two large men unstrapped her and held onto her tight as she kicked and struggled to get away from them.

"He'll find out eventually!" Kali screamed back at the woman as the burly men dragged her down a hallway and threw her into a small bathroom locking the door behind her. She fell into a heap on the floor and slowly began to undress herself.

As she started the water in the shower she smelled herself. The faint smell of burnt flesh made a tear stream down her face. She was really here in this hell. There was no way Freddy would come after her even with how strong he was. He was too afraid of failing and letting Sam down. Would he even come for her? The things they shared, they did. Maybe he was only using her. She wished she could've heard everything he said to her before he faded away from the Hypnocil. There were a million things he could've said. He did sound upset about not being able to help her, but that could have only of been because he needed her to get to Sam. She sat in the shower letting the water run down her body as she sobbed loudly into her hands.

She was dragged to her room in nothing but a bath robe and the other patients in the hallway stared at her as she screamed and struggled to get away from the two men the whole way there. They threw her into her room with a fresh pair of clothes.

"Dr. Zerset will be here shortly so I suggest you get dressed." The shorter of the two said before locking the door behind them. She put on the clothes they had given her, a blue pair of pajama pants with a purple tank top.

Her room looked different from the rooms she saw when studying the lab for a way out in the dream world. In this one the vents were smaller and placed in the ceiling, walls, and floor. There was even a camera in every corner kept behind safety glass in the wall. Looking out the small barred window on her door she could see down the hallway. One hall went straight in front of her room and the other went on either side all lined with rooms making a large T. All the other rooms had their doors open and the patients were wandering freely.

Sitting on her bed she was surprised to find how comfortable it was. She laid down resting her head on the large overly fluffed pillow. Closing her eyes she attempted to bring herself to Freddy only to appear in the odd classroom where she had first seen him. Concentrating as hard as she could she tried to pull herself to him, then him to her only giving herself a strong headache. She sat up in bed holding her head in pain. Whatever kind of Hypnocil they had given her it prevented her from pulling him back to her.

"What were you just trying to do?" An older man in a lab coat asked locking the door behind him. He pulled a tissue out of the inside pocket of his lab coat and handed it to her. He was tanned and his brown hair was parted perfectly in the middle stopping just above his ears, his small round glasses magnified his light brown eyes. She glared at him until she felt a drop of blood on her hand. She wiped her nose with the tissue and held her head back.

"You really think I'm going to tell you anything?" Kali spat at him.

"Wesley already told us everything he knew. So let me guess… you were trying to go to Krueger weren't you?" Kali just glared at him, hating Wesley for telling them what he knew. At least they didn't know everything.

"I'll take that as a yes. You won't be able to get to him. Not with the Hypnocil we gave you." He smiled pushing his glasses up his nose. "I really hope we can be friends Kali. We've never had a patient like you. Anyone who's ever encounter Krueger and knows about us begs us to take them in, or at least provide them with a supply of Hypnocil. But you… for some reason you sympathize with him and want to help him. I'm sure working with him can't be all that pleasant and…"

"Will you shut the hell up already! I don't want to talk to you and I'm _not_ telling _any_ of you _anything_!" Kali screamed throwing her bloodied tissue at the doctor. He simply wrote a few notes on his clip board and put her tissue in his pocket. He let out a long sigh.

"Well I can see that you aren't willing to cooperate just yet, but if you promise not to harm or scare the other patients, or try and escape I'll let you roam freely like everyone else." He said leaning against the wall by her bed.

"Fine…" She agreed and he perked up and went and unlocked her door leaving it open.

"I bet you're hungry. Follow me and I'll give you the grand tour." He smiled gesturing with his hands. She stood from the bed her feet touching the cold ground.

"I'm cold…" Kali whined shivering from the gust of cold air let in from the hallway.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you're from that dreadfully hot Arizona, you're not used to the cold at all are you? Follow me." He took a left out her door and she followed wrapping her arms around herself. He stopped at a small closet and opened it handing her a pair of grey slippers and a blanket. "Here you are if you ever need any extra clothes or pillows or anything like that there are several of these closets in every hallway." He explained as she slipped her slippers on and wrapped the blanket around herself.

Kali tuned him out most of the time they walked through the place already knowing where everything was. She took note that all the other rooms in the facility weren't like hers. Hers was the only one with extra security. She had only agreed to play nice so she could try and find Sam.

Their tour ended at the cafeteria and Kali had yet to see Sam. The overly annoying doctor walked through the lunch line with her still afraid to leave her alone when she went to sit down she spotted at empty table in the far corner the one she always saw Sam sitting at. Everyone seemed to pass by it as if they were afraid to sit there so she sat at a table near it. She slowly ate as the Doctor went on about the kids and how they considered this place a safe haven and so on. She tuned him out as best she could and right as they were leaving the cafeteria Sam walked in right past her.

Kali couldn't believe it was really her. She had to fight the urge to call her name knowing that if the doctors knew she knew about her they might start doing tests on her again including herself. Sam didn't look at anyone but she turned her head to look at the clock on the wall which was right behind Kali and she made eye contact with her. She looked angry at first then her eyes set on Kali's scarred arm and then to the scar on her chest and she quickly looked away.

She just wanted to knock the doctor out and grab Sam and make a run for it, but she knew that it was impossible so she followed the doctor out of the cafeteria and into the activities room. The room was filled with chatter until Kali entered the room. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at her and the doctor. She tuned Zerset out as he introduced her and everyone slowly returned back to what they were doing.

Kali sat at an empty table and played solitaire as she looked around the room. It bothered her that everyone seemed so happy there. Zerset said that most were here by choice for therapy reasons, because they had nowhere else to go, or simply because they felt safer. Yet she was being held against her will. No one attempted to approach her. One boy almost did but she heard his friends talk him out if it.

It was hard for her to believe that this whole time Wesley was the son of an Elm Street survivor. She wasn't stupid, why else would his mom be working there? She hoped that Freddy could find a way to get to him and get her and Sam out assuming he would even bother with her. Deep down she also blamed herself for not putting up a better fight to get away from the doctors at her house. All she could do was panic, if she didn't panic she could have gotten away. A silent tear streamed down her face and she wiped it away before it could drop to the table.

Sam walked into the room carrying a notebook and she sat at the empty table in the corner behind Kali. She sat drawing and occasionally jotting down notes in her notebook. Kali watched her suddenly missing being able to watch her unnoticed from the TV in Freddy's living room. It made her wonder what he might be doing right now. Was he angry that she was caught? He almost sounded sad when he told her he couldn't help her, maybe he did really care.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy shredded his bed for the thirtieth time that day screaming and cursing. He watched as Kali seemingly played along for the Doctors at the facility not looking at all enthused to be there. The TV went flying through the wall once more. He couldn't remember the last time he was this furious. Wesley was going to pay for what he had done. Luckily Wesley was already getting closer to his grasp.

Since he realized that he had turned Kali in a few days before all while he was trying to warn her of what he had done he had barely eaten and spent barley any time at home. He wasn't sure how long the Hypnocil they had been giving him lasted but at least he hadn't eaten or drank anything from there in a few days. The only thing he'd been drinking from home since Kali was taken was his parent's stash of untouched alcohol. There wasn't Hypnocil in that and he hoped Wesley would dehydrate himself with his constant drinking.

If he continued on the way he was Freddy could get to him in a matter of days. It would weaken him to burn the rest of the Hypnocil out of him once he could get to him but it might be worth it. He laughed when the people that took Kali did nothing but treat him as if he was any other kid. They really didn't want him to know. He was completely oblivious, and for some reason his parents trusted that he would be fine without them at home. From what he heard they wouldn't be home until they figured out what Kali knew, giving him plenty of time to possibly get strong enough to go and save Kali and Sam.

He sat back down on his couch his TV reappearing and watched Kali play cards with herself, Sam sitting only a table away. It was obvious Kali wanted to say something to her but she kept stopping herself. It was driving Freddy crazy that he couldn't hear Kali's thoughts now that she was on Hypnocil. He had gotten so used to hearing her all the time and being with her whenever he was sick of being in the dream world which was all the time. Now he had no escape.

Slowly as the next few days went on he watched Wesley continue to drink himself into a stupor and Kali attempt to blend in with the rest of the patients still refusing to tell them anything. Kali's Mom had come home to find Kali missing and despite how upset she was she still continued to work her insane hours as if nothing was wrong then come home and cry until she fell asleep. The police hardly even pretended to look for Kali after being paid off by Groveberg doctors to keep quiet and look no further into it. They put it out of their minds happy that the murders had magically stopped once she was gone.

Every night Angela contemplated trying to reach out to Kali in her dreams and each time she tried Kali hadn't been asleep. As each day went by Freddy began to realize that he did enjoy having Kali around. Before her it was nothing but quiet and watching Sam all day. He had even given up on making up women to play with. He almost contemplated making a someone after a week had passed but stopped himself knowing it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be _her._

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

It had been a week and Kali was pretty much left alone by the other patients a few brave boys would sometimes attempt to sit with her and she'd ignore them until they left. She noticed that every once in awhile she'd catch Sam watching her out of the corner of her eye. A few boys and even a few girls started to stare at Kali whenever she walked the halls always eyeing her scarred arm and the F scar on her chest as if they were plotting something.

She had barely slept since she had gotten there only taking a few one hour naps a day. The Hypnocil didn't stop her from dreaming just like Angela had said, but dreaming just wasn't the same, it wasn't _real_ anymore. Most of the time in her dreams she'd sit in the strange classroom where she first saw Freddy and just sit there. Sometimes she'd cry other times she'd sit in Freddy's living room and make the TV show her what she wanted to see. She knew it wouldn't show anything she didn't tell it to and some nights she'd break the TV and cry until she couldn't take it anymore and wake herself up.

Zerset entered her room with an upset look on his face. Kali noticed this becoming a bit alarmed when the happiest person in the entire facility looked sad.

"Kali I've tried my best to get information from you the nice way… but the other doctors aren't as patient as I am. If you don't give us anything in the next few days _they_ are going to start asking the questions." He explained with saddened eyes. "So please give me something… anything…" He begged and Kali turned over in bed her back now facing him. She heard him shuffle heavily out of her room and down the hall.

She laid there staring at the wall watching the shadows made by the other patients walking by her opened door. They could do whatever they wanted to her. There was nothing they could do to make her tell them what she knew, what she had been through, what her and Freddy shared. Staring off into nothingness she eventually fell asleep. This time when she opened her eyes she was in Angela's room.

"Kali? Oh my god Kali!" Angela screamed and hugged her friend. Kali stared at her in shock and confusion.

"How…" She looked around the room and breathed in. "It's still not the same… I can't _feel_ any of this." Kali looked to the floor sadly.

"What are you talking about? You need…"

"Dreaming just isn't the same without him… it's so much brighter and _real_ with him." Kali cut her off talking mostly to herself. Angela grabbed her and shook her making her focus on her.

"Kali snap out of it! Tell me the name of the Hypnocil place and I'll find it and get you out! Wesley… no one has heard from him since they took you! And your Mom all she does is work and cry and…" She was cut short when Kali grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You need to help Freddy! He is almost strong enough he needs the Elm Street Survivor's Kid! It's…"

Kali jolted awake when she felt a strong pain in her side.

"That's what you get for helping that bastard you stupid bitch!" Someone yelled in the darkness of her room then ran out into the brightly lit hallway leaving her door wide open. All she saw was the silhouette of a boy with a sock over his head. Her hands found a pen stabbed in her side and she ripped it out feeling her warm blood cover her hands and begin to soak into her shirt.

"I hope they forget to give you your precious Hypnocil!" Kali screamed after her attacker as she made her way into the hall clutching her side. She leaned on the wall for support as she made her way towards the room she always saw the doctors going into only to find that no one was there. She knew it was late so most of the patients were asleep and only half the lights were on. Whoever attacked her had already gotten away and hid in their room.

She figured that whoever it was must have over heard the doctors talking about her and decided to take matters into their own hands. The blood was starting to drip down her side the pain slowly spreading. There were faint footsteps behind her and she turned to see Sam walking towards her. Sam stared at her for a moment as she walked past her before stopping in her tracks. Kali was surprised that she even stopped and she reached out to her with a bloodied hand.

"Sam…" The girls eyes went wide with shock when she said her name. "… please get Dr. Zerset." Kali pleaded before sliding to the floor. Sam eyed the F scar on her chest before running up to her and kneeling beside her.

"My dad told you about me didn't he?" She asked whispering in her ear with a sweet voice that sounded underused. Kali nodded and at that Sam ran into the room where the Doctors should have been and Kali watched as she slid a panel in the wall to reveal a phone. She picked up the line.

"Hello?" She asked her voice cracking with her increased volume. "It doesn't matter who this is jack ass! What matters is there is no doctors down here and Kali has been stabbed! Get Doctor Zerset down here now!" Sam screamed into the phone. "I don't care wake his lazy ass up!" She slammed the phone down on the receiver and slid the panel back into place. Kali was surprised at the anger in her voice and stared at her in awe.

"Just because I never talk doesn't mean I can't yell when I need to…" She kneeled down next to Kali and helped Kali put pressure on her wound. She was beginning to feel dizzy and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You know I'm not supposed to talk to you… he'll be so mad at me…" Kali rambled as her head began to feel heavy and it lolled to one side.

"Kali stay awake…" Sam shook her and she forced her eyes open.

"Shhh." Kali shushed her and put a bloody finger to Sam's lips. "Dream and we'll talk. It's not safe to talk here." She said quietly. A few moments later there was the sound of a door whooshing open.

"Took you long enough!" Sam spat at Zerset and the two of them lifted Kali to her feet.

"What happened?" He asked as they dragged her down the hallway.

"I got stabbed with a pen by some guy wearing a sock on his head." Kali laughed at how pathetic the attempt sounded out loud and the two picked up the pace.

"She's lost a lot of blood… she's getting hysterical." Zerset diagnosed as Kali heard the swipe of a card and looked up to see a door she didn't recognized.

"Naw you think?" Sam retorted back at him. The door in front of them whooshed open filling Kali's nose with the smell of medical supplies and rubbing alcohol. Kali let her eyes close as they lifted her onto a table.

"Thank you. Now _please_ go back you your room." He asked politely.

"Fine…" And she heard Sam walk off. Zerset was talking to Kali but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt the prick of a needle in her arm and everything went dark. Drifting in and out of consciousness she could hear some of the doctors talking.

"Sam's the one that found her and called me down here. We're lucky she knew about that phone or else she might be dead." She heard Zerset say above her.

"We need to get her to talk to us… there's no telling what she knows. Do you think she knows about Samantha?" A familiar female voice asked, Wesley's mother.

"I doubt he'd tell her. And even if he did it's not like either of them can escape anyways." He pointed out. "What about your son Wes is he ok? I know he sounded pretty shook up when he called in everything." He sounded concerned.

"Oh he's fine. He's been on Hypnocil for so long it's virtually impossible for Krueger to get to him. And luckily he doesn't have the faintest clue that he's involved in this whole dreadful thing." She went on and Kali drifted off again.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy watched as Kali slept a dreamless sleep from the pain killers they had given her. She wanted to talk to Sam in her dream but the next few days she was kept in the infirmary under close watch only waking for an hour at a time.

Sam was getting anxious to talk to Kali and it made him uneasy knowing that Kali might tell her things he wasn't ready for her to know just yet. He glared at the TV as it switched over to Wesley.

He sat on his couch staring off into space at the TV with a half an empty bottle of Vodka in his hand. It had been two weeks since he ate or drank anything from home except his parents alcohol stash. He had been ordering pizza and soda to be delivered to the house when he was too drunk to drive somewhere.

The phone rang and he ignored it for the tenth time that day. Angela and Andy had been trying to get a hold of him the past few days getting worried about him. Freddy could feel him getting closer and closer, whatever kind of Hypnocil he was on only had a few days left until it wore off enough to get to him.

The TV switched back to Sam who sat in her room on her bed contemplating taking another nap in the hope that Kali would pull her into her dream this time. She fell asleep and found herself in the odd classroom that him and Kali first met in. Kali was sitting on top of a desk waiting for her.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	19. Revenge in a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

"Sorry it took so long, they had me on so many drugs that I wasn't having dreams." Kali apologized as Sam slowly approached her and sat on the desk next to her. Her skin was so pale and she looked like she could be no more than a few years older than Kali. But she knew she had to be at least thirty by now. It was as if that place stopped her from aging. Sam sat in silence staring back at her as if unsure of what to say. "Do they ever let you go outside?" Kali asked breaking the silence.

"Once a month they let me out. The other patients can go whenever they want. It's nice they have a swing set and basket ball and other areas for sports. Once a year they have sport tournaments that everyone gets to participate in. It's has a tall covered gate surrounding the area so no one can see in, but it's better than nothing." She smiled. "I don't think they'd let you out there though…" She looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Kali looked back at her thoughtfully and waited.

"Tell me how you met my dad and how you got in here, please I've only heard bits and pieces and I'd rather hear it from you. Why did he tell you about me? He's never told anyone before. No one here even knows he has a daughter except for the doctors… most of them are the original children of the parents who killed him." She took in a deep breath. "Sorry I'm not used to talking so much, I've never had anyone here to talk to before. I don't even really know what happened to my father except what I've heard from the doctors and the other patients." Sam went on making Kali smile.

Kali explained her obsession with him and the movies before she met him and then went through the whole story of how she ended up there. Sam sat and listened in silence. Kali left the more intimate details out but explained to her that they were involved. Using the past tense hurt for Kali and Sam could see it in her eyes.

"Are you ok? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine… I hate dreaming in this place… it just isn't the same anymore without him, it's not real anymore…" Kali attempted to change the subject but Sam urged her on with her pale blue eyes. "I know he wants to get you out… but I don't know if he'd even bother with me… he could have just been using me all this time…" Kali looked away from Sam a tear streaming down her face.

"Kali he wouldn't go through all the trouble to help you all those times if he didn't care about you. Despite what everyone else thinks I know that he _is_ a loving person. You should have seen him and my Mom together…" Sam explained as Kali wiped the tear away.

"I'm going to wake up now I think they'll let me return to my room today. Did they ever find out who did it?" Kali asked.

"No they don't know." She sighed. "But I'm sure it'll be obvious once you get to walk around the halls a bit. I hope they don't try anything again. They threatened all the patients including the doctors but no one ever came forward… I'm sorry it happened. If they ever knew about me… they'd kill me for sure." Sam had fear in her eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you. We'll talk again later." Kali promised and someone shook her awake.

"Kali? Kali wake up you need to eat something." Wesley's Mom insisted above her. Kali opened her eyes to find herself in the same dimly lit room lying in a hospital bed. "If you eat this whole tray of food we'll let you go back to your room today after we put clean dressings on your stitches.

"Fine by me." Kali grumbled sitting up in bed. She glared at Wesley's Mom until she finally got the hint to leave. She greedily ate the turkey sandwich and jello they had brought her and she gulped down her chocolate milk glad she finally had some solid food in her. They had kept her on liquids for a few days since she had to be on so many antibiotics. Whoever stabbed her made sure to break the pen before stabbing her almost giving her ink poisoning. Luckily for her they didn't get the pen deep enough to stab through any organs. She had seven stitches in her side from it.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy sat and watched as they led Kali back to her room after they cleaned her stitches up. He was furious that they weren't taking any drastic measures to find the kid that had attacked Kali. Then again he knew that most of the doctors there wanted her dead in the first place regardless of how much she might know that could help them. He wanted to kill the brat himself.

He noticed that she was paying particular attention to everyone she passed in the halls they all gave her death glares. She stared right into the eyes of the boy who did it and Freddy could see it in her eyes that she knew. It was still so hard not knowing what she was thinking anymore.

Thinking back to Sam's reactions to everything that she's told her so far he realized that it didn't bother Sam who he was. She even seemed to accept the fact that him and Kali might actually be something together. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he needed to get them out of there as soon as possible. Wesley was so far gone he might even drink himself into a coma giving him a much needed advantage over him.

He laughed when Zerset asked Kali to give him anything to tell the other doctors so they wouldn't have to question her. She still refused to tell him anything.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali sat in the activities room at the table next to Sam's making a house out of cards ignoring all the other patients' angry stares. She knew that they all most likely knew by now that she was willingly helping Freddy before they caught her and brought her there. A girl walked by her tabled bumping it on purpose knocking her carefully placed cards over and she watched them flutter to the ground. She brushed all the cards to the floor and laid on her stomach beneath the table and began building a new house of cards.

All she was really doing was passing the time. As she carefully stacked her cards together she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Freddy wondering what he was doing. Then she remembered what Angela had said about Wesley. He hadn't been heard from since she was taken. Had Freddy already gotten to him? She hoped so.

Should she tell Angela about Wes? Would she find a way to help Freddy get to him or warn Wes? Everything was too confusing and she wasn't sure if she could still fully trust Angela no matter how eager she was to help her escape from Groveberg.

She finally made her way into the cafeteria and ate her food in silence as she stared at the boy she knew was the one who stabbed her as he looked away from her and whispered to his friends. When Kali was done eating she purposely walked past their table and the boy that she suspected had stabbed her grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going Krueger lover." He stood from his seat and turned to her, there was a faint scar running down his face that she didn't notice before. "You see this!" He pointed to the scar on his face. "_He_ did that to me and killed my little sister!" Kali looked calmly up at him as the rest of the patients in the cafeteria turned their attention to them.

"So basically what you're saying is that you _think_ I'm helping him so it justifies you _stabbing_ me?" She asked not even flinching when he tightened his grip on her.

"Yes it does!" He screamed in her face, Kali was so tempted to get him back for stabbing her.

"What is going on in here?" A male voice rang from behind the boy and Kali saw Wesley's dad coming towards them.

"Mr. Preston?" Kali asked suddenly remembering Wesley had mentioned that his parents worked together. So that meant that _both_ of his parents were original Elm Street survivors. That would explain why Freddy would want to get to Wes the most, he was the product of two Elm survivors.

"Trevor let her go." He demanded and he released Kali and she glared at him. Trevor attempted to form words but came up with nothing in his panic.

"He admitted to attacking me. He's the one that stabbed me." Kali explained taking a step back from Mr. Preston and Trevor.

"Trevor is this true?" Mr. Preston asked as if you would a small child.

"Yeah and I'd gladly do it again!" He yelled picking up his spork wielding it like a weapon. Mr. Preston grabbed the boy by the arms and pulled him away. Kali couldn't help herself but laugh hysterically at his pathetic attempt. Everyone's sympathetic eyes quickly went from Trevor to her with a cold stare. She ignored them as she saw Sam enter the room with a scared look on her face when she noticed the stares everyone was giving her. Sam quickly averted her eyes and continued on getting herself some food as if the commotion didn't faze her.

"Security, a little help here would be nice!" Wesley's Dad yelled and the guards standing at the door finally intervened and dragged Trevor off down the hall. "_You_…" He pointed at Kali. "… come with me. You shouldn't be out of your room anymore. You've caused enough problems already."

"It's not my fault your patients hate Freddy so much that if they think someone is affiliated with him that they try and kill them. Maybe you need a better treatment plan for them. I know why don't you pump them even _more_ full of your Hypnocil and bullshit?" Kali stood her ground even as she saw him reach into his coat for something. "Maybe you should stop lying to them. It'll _never_ be safe for any of them. You _can't_ beat him." She smiled as the faces around her slowly began to twist into looks of fear and worry. She thought she even heard someone whimper. Scanning the room she could have swore she saw Sam smiling over in the corner.

"How dare you speak his first name out loud around them!" Mr. Preston sounded beyond pissed and Kali knew that it was too late so she decided to go for it.

"It's just a name. Freddy, Freddy, Fred, Frederick, Freddy Krueger! F-R-E-D-D-Y-K-R…" Kali was cut short when Mr. Preston stabbed a needle into her neck making her cry out. The drug was quickly taking affect and she caught herself on the table. "…Fuck all of you and your Hypnocil tranquilizers… he'll get all of you… you'll…" And before she could finish she collapsed unconscious to the floor.

Kali found herself in the boiler room. She could hear the flames of the furnaces beneath her and the heat quickly encompassed her. It felt too good to be true. Looking around frantically she turned and saw Freddy standing at the end of the catwalk. She wanted to run to him, but looking at him even as far away as he was, she knew it wasn't him. Placing a hand on the railing of the catwalk she couldn't feel the heat of it in her hand. The only heat she could feel was coming at her from all sides but it wasn't real.

This had to be a trick of theirs. She couldn't smell the flames of the fire or the rust of the metal, she couldn't even feel the rough catwalk beneath her feet. All she could smell was the overly familiar smell of the facility. The fake Freddy scraped his blades along the railing as he came closer to her looking at her seductively. The screeching of his blades even sounded fake. He motioned to her to come closer with his blades and she played along.

"Kali… I've missed you…" He said in a badly faked voice. Kali had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. So this is how they were going to try and get information from her now? It was just pathetic. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore and walked right up to him.

"Get the fuck out of _my_ dream you cheap impostor!" She hit him hard. "I wish this really was his world so I could kill you! You really thought you could trick me? I can't feel _anything_ in here. All I feel is the heat you've obviously surrounded my body with in the waking world. He doesn't look, talk, or sound like that! I can't smell anything but the stink of aesthetic cleanliness that this entire place reeks of! Show me who you really are or get the hell out of my dream!" She demanded turning the boiler room into her room in the facility and sitting on her bed waiting patiently.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy watched Kali with a proud smirk on his face. He was scared that she might be getting so desperate that she'd run to him and do things that only _they_ should be doing together in confusion. But she seemed to be a lot stronger than he thought she would be in that place.

"You must have spent a lot of time with him in the dream world, didn't you?" The fake him laughed as he turned into Wesley's Dad. "You know I always knew there was something about you but I never would have thought you'd be here in our facility. Please tell me how did Krueger get to you in the first place?" He sounded rather intrigued. Kali just sat and stared at him in silence. "I'm sorry about earlier. I have a very short temper sometimes, especially when it comes to the safety of our patients."

"Do whatever you want to me, I'm not telling you anything." She replied firmly. "Now get the fuck out of my dream!" And he was gone. She actually managed to push him out of her dream. This made him smile. She really was powerful. He needed to get her out before she lost any of her power or her sanity.

He watched Kali sit deep in thought and it still killed him to not be able to hear what she was thinking. She looked up and smiled an evil smile like she had a plan. Standing from her bed she chanted the name of the boy that had stabbed her. He appeared in the doorway of the room. Once he realized where he was and who was in the room with him he started to spout random insults at her and he advanced on her.

Just before he got to her the entire room shifted into the boiler room and she shifted into _him_. Freddy couldn't believe what he just saw her do then soon caught onto what she was doing. Getting her revenge the only way she knew how, fear. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned and bolted the other way. She chased him around and swiped at him purposely missing. He screamed and cried and eventually curled into a little ball on the floor.

"Little Trevor still afraid of me." She said sounding just like him. "You couldn't save your sister from me, and now you're taking it out on Kali…" She began to circle him scraping her blades on the railing each time she passed it. "You better leave her alone…" She knelt down beside him and put her lips less than an inch off of his ear. "… or else I'll be visiting you again." She laughed loudly letting it echo all around him then pushed him out of the dream world. She turned back into herself and the room became her cell once again. She laid out on her bed and stared at the ceiling smiling.

After seeing that he wished he could touch her again and feel the softness of her skin on his. Thinking about it was making him hard and he kicked the TVs screen in frustration making it shatter. He stared at the broken screen for a moment then felt someone enter his realm. Wesley. There was only a tiny bit of Hypnocil left in his system but he was so intoxicated he was brought into his world anyways. Freddy quickly appeared behind Wes and focused on getting rid of the Hypnocil. It only took a matter of minutes but it still weakened him a bit. Wesley screamed in pain and stumbled forward away from Freddy once he released him. He turned and faced him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No… how did you get to me? Who brought me to you?" He asked in a panic as his back met with the wall behind him.

"You… you brought yourself here. Doesn't it make sense after all this time _who_ you are?" He rasped basking in his growing fear.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Who's helping you now? Is it Angela?" Wesley inched down the wall away from Freddy as he slowly advanced on him.

"Oh Wes you're still so illusioned. Why do you think I threatened Kali so much to stay away from you, hmm? Ever wonder why your parents seemed so well off? Ever wonder what they do whenever they go out of town on their little _business_ trips together?" He had him cornered now and flexed his blades at his side.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't understand any of this dream crap!" Wesley was completely clueless as to what he was getting at.

"You feel so guilty for turning Kali in yet all this time it was you who was the Elm Street Brat she always feared I'd get to." He smiled wickedly revealing his sharp jagged teeth.

"No! You're lying! This is just a stupid fucking dream!" He turned his head away from Freddy and closed his eyes making Freddy laugh.

"It makes sense doesn't it? Both your parents are original Elm Brats… your grandparents burned me alive!" He grabbed Wes by the throat and threw him across the room. "It almost feels like it was fate. The girl who pulls me out of Springwood and into her dreams just so happened to be dating the kid of two Elm Street brats…" He appeared in front of Wes as he struggled to get to his feet wrapping his unbladed hand around his throat one finger at a time and raised him up with his feet dangling inches off the ground.

"What do you want from me?" Wes choked out trying to pry his hand off of him.

"You're the reason they took Kali away and all my plans got ruined." He pointed a blade at him less than an inch off of his face. "You're going to help me whether you like it or not, starting right _now_." And Wesley fell to the floor as Freddy vanished before his eyes.

Freddy opened his eyes to find himself in a chair in Wesley's backyard with an empty bottle of wine in his hand. Wesley had drank enough to pass out giving Freddy a few hours to do whatever he pleased with his body.

The first thing he did was find the glove that he had made Kali. It was locked up in a metal box beneath Wesley's bed. The glove was a tight fit on Wesley's hand since he had made it to fit Kali but it would do. He grabbed Wesley's car keys off of his dresser and drove off to find himself some new victims before Wesley regained consciousness.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali walked the halls the next morning surprised they didn't make her stay in her room like Wesley's dad had threatened. Trevor was nowhere to be seen. His friends glared at her in the activities room after breakfast. The only girl of their group came and sat at the table with her.

"Go away." Kali hissed at her as she continued painting the picture she was working on.

"What did you do to Trevor?" She demanded in a low voice and Kali ignored her. "I said what did you do to Trevor?" She asked again becoming angry.

"I didn't do anything. What could I do to him? He was locked up in his room all night and I was locked in mine." She replied never looking up from her painting.

"He's scared shitless to even say your name right now. If I find out you did anything to him I'll make you pay…" She quickly left the table and joined her friends.

Kali smiled to herself as she finished her painting and Sam peeked at it as she walked by her to the table behind her. She had painted the odd class room. The first place she met _him_ the first place her and Sam got to talk. She put away her supplies and headed back to her room with her painting.

The week went on and she tortured each of Trevor's friends along with a few other patients. She had told Sam all about her father including what really happened to him. Sam laughed when Kali told her about what she was doing to the other patients.

"No wonder they've been in therapy so much lately." She giggled. "What did you do to them exactly?"

"I went to them as your Dad. Just made a few scary sounds and threatened them a bit. Nothing too harmful… well unless you're them." Kali laughed getting a warm feeling from being able to actually talk to someone about these things for once that wasn't going to judge her for what she was doing.

"Kali…" Sam looked at her sadly. "I… I want you to show me what my dad looks like." Kali's face turned to fear. "Please I've heard so many different things I _need_ to know." She pleaded.

"I don't know if I can. He doesn't want you to see him the way he is now. I think he'd rather you remember him the way he was… I only know how he looks now. I don't even know what he used to look like…" Kali trailed off. "He'll be so mad at me… but you deserve to know. Close your eyes." Kali instructed and Sam obeyed.

Kali took a deep breath and morphed into Freddy. "You can open them now." She rasped in his voice. Sam opened her eyes and let out a small gasp before taking a step towards her. She walked around her examining her closely. Kali clinked his blades together making Sam look down at the glove. "Want me to change back?" She rasped.

"No… not yet. Can I put the glove on?" She asked eyeing it. Kali reluctantly took it off and handed it to her.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy sat in his living room watching in complete awe as his daughter put his glove on and examined it at different angles in the light. As much as he wanted to be mad at Kali for showing Sam what he looked like he was glad that she wasn't scared of him.

He had gained his strength back from burning the remaining Hypnocil out of Wesley. That first night he took Wesley's car he found a small neighborhood and some young girls were having a slumber party with their parents out of town. He killed all four of them and Wes came to when he was halfway home sending him into a panic attack when he found himself covered in blood still wearing the glove. Luckily he was strong enough to still stay in control over Wes so he didn't crash the car and kill himself.

Freddy explained to him how his parents had been giving him Hypnocil on the way home. Wesley now hated his parents and as much as he didn't want Freddy near him he refused to eat or drink anything from home now. He was furious that his parents never told him. At least this way he could get back at them for never telling him and possibly help Kali at the same time.

The rest of the week Wesley continued to drink himself into a stupor giving Freddy the chance to take over and get more victims. Anyone he could find that was alone even adults every soul made him stronger and got him one step closer to Sam and Kali.

Staring at the screen Freddy was glad Sam was so calm about the way he looked. She even ran a finger over his marred face. Kali turned back into herself and stared off into space while Sam played with the glove. It was still driving him mad he couldn't hear what Kali was thinking.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

"I'm sorry you can't really feel too much in here. I hate this place without him here..." Kali kicked over a nearby desk.

"What're you talking about? This is fun. I've never really explored what you can do in the dream world before. You should teach me!" Sam said excitedly. "As much as I hate this place I'm glad it made it possible to meet you. I've never had a friend since they brought me here. No one to talk to…" Trailed off and looked to Kali.

"Well you have me now." She comforted her. "What do you want me to show you first?" Kali asked making Sam's face light up. She spent the rest of the night with Sam teaching her all the different things that you can do in the dream world and even had her pull one of the patients in and she watched Kali threaten them as Freddy.

The next morning Kali noticed the other doctors whispering to each other as she walked by them in the hall. She heard one of them say her name then mention something about Hypnocil. Zerset came and sat with her while she ate.

"Kali, we need to talk. I know you're probably mad at the other doctors for trying to trick you the other day in that dream. But we've been having problems with some of the patients lately…" He lowered his voice. "We really need to know what you know about Krueger. Some of the kids have been having nightmares about him again… we're not sure if it's really him or not. He hasn't hurt any of them, but we don't want to risk it." Kali looked up at him blankly trying so hard not to laugh at what he was saying.

"You really think I'll tell you something that would help you to keep him away from your _precious_ patients? You're out of your mind. I only work for _him_." She laughed as she walked away.

He followed her out of the cafeteria and grabbed her by the shoulder and led her down the hallway and into her room closing the door behind him. "Kali there have been murders again, around where you live. Teenagers and adults all around your area, have been found slashed to death in the last week. Kali you need to tell me who else could be helping him." He pleaded.

"Well none of my friends would help him so I don't know what you want from me." She lied and smiled to herself as she sat on her bed. So he had already gotten to Wesley. She sat in silence as he went on and on about the safety of the patients. After a few minutes he reached over Kali and pulled one of her many paintings of the odd classroom she had hung on her wall.

"What is this place you keep drawing and painting? Is it a special place you go to in the dream world?" He asked and Kali snatched it away from him.

"It's none of your business." She snapped at him as she hung it back up on the wall.

"Kali I understand you don't want to help us, but if you don't start talking the other doctors won't hesitate to take drastic measures to get what they want." He warned her as he made his way to the door. "So please think about it. I don't want to have to hand you over to them." He said sadly before closing the door behind him.

Kali laid in bed and let herself drift to sleep even though she just ate breakfast she felt tired. She sat in a desk and stared at the high ceiling wondering how Wesley was handling everything then suddenly remembered Angela. She was going to tell her about Wesley but never had the chance. Reaching out she attempted to pull Angela in and was surprised to come face to face with Jeremy and Angela walking about frantically in Wesley's house.

"Kali?" Jeremy asked and Angela stopped pacing and ran to Kali.

"Kali we can't find Wesley anywhere. I can't even pull him into my dream. Could you try? We think something might have happened to him, and all the murders lately. It has to be Freddy. He must've found the Elm survivor like you said he would. And…" Kali hugged her friend cutting her off.

"Ang that's what I was trying to tell you before, Wesley, he is the one Freddy was talking about. _Both_ his parents are original Elm Street survivors. They're both doctors where they're keeping me." Kali explained.

"What? Then we have to go to him and help him!" Jeremy screamed.

"No! Don't got near him. The only reason I'm telling you is so you stay away from him, Freddy _will_ kill you if you try and stop him." Kali explained as Angela looked at her in shock.

"So you don't care if Freddy uses Wesley? What is wrong with you?" Angela spat at her.

"The faster he gets stronger the better! I have people in here that want to kill me, I'm sure some of them are the doctors! Ang I _need_ to get out of here and so does Sam!" She yelled back suddenly realizing what she had just said.

"Sam? You've seen Sam?" Angela asked surprised and Kali looked away from her. "Oh now I get it… so this whole time you've been helping Freddy so he could get Sam out? You know I could have helped you! _We_ could have gotten her out together and saved all this bloodshed from happening! I don't care what you say we're going to help Wesley!" Angela shoved Kali out of her way.

"It's not just about Sam you know! There is so much you don't…"

"We've heard enough!" Jeremy shoved her to the ground and the two disappeared from the dream world. Kali sat there in complete disbelief. She screamed and Angela's bedroom shattered around her and turned into her room from home. Grabbing a pillow off of her bed she screamed into it and ripped it to shreds and screamed some more. She jolted awake in bed screaming to find Wesley's Mom shaking her awake.

"Kali it's ok. Did you have a nightmare about him too?" She asked concerned and Kali glared at her with pure hatred.

"I wish." She spat at her.

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to have to agree with the other doctors that it was you who's been terrifying the other patients in their dreams… Now I'm here to take your stitches out." She said holding up a pair of scissors. Kali didn't say a word and lifted her shirt letting her cut each of the stitches off and pull them out. "Oh, also time for your weekly dose." She smiled pulling a syringe out of her pocket. Kali knew what it was and quickly got out of bed.

"No! I don't want any of your dream poison!" She screamed and headed for the door only to find that it had been locked. Kali pulled at it frantically then fell to the floor crying. Wesley's Mom injected it into her arm and unlocked the door leaving Kali alone in her room sobbing into her hands.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy punched the TV screen in as he watched Kali wrap herself up in a blanket and cry into her pillow. But that's not what upset him the most. Wesley's dad was making his way to Kali's room. He burst into her room carrying a large syringe.

"We know what you've been doing!" He boomed pulling the blanket off of her. She rolled away from him and screamed.

"It's so cold in here give me back my blanket!" She hissed and he threw it across the room. Kali looked at him in fear when she saw the syringe in his hand.

"We know it was you terrorizing the other patients. We aren't as dumb as you think we are!" He held her down on the bed and stabbed the giant needle into her chest emptying its contents. Kali gasped loudly and kicked him away from her and pulled the needle out.

"No! I don't want to stay awake!" Kali screamed and grabbed Mr. Preston by the collar lifting him to his feet. "Why?" She demanded.

"We're not going to let you sleep until we can make you some Hypnocil that'll keep you from dreaming and tormenting anyone else." He growled at her and she slammed him into the wall and began pacing her cell unable to hold still from the adrenaline she had pumped into her.

Freddy screamed in anger and the room around him went up in a blaze of flames. He wanted to kill someone. He then instantly jumped to Wesley who was in the process of throwing all the food and drinks out of his house determined to get rid of anything that could potentially have Hypnocil in it.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	20. Dreamless Fighter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Kali paced her cell as her heart beat strong and she could hear the footsteps outside her door. All she wanted to do was talk to Sam. She tried many times to throw herself into the dream world. It was impossible for her to close her eyes long enough to even meditate. She couldn't hold still but they wouldn't let her out of her cell. The door opened and Zerset came in with a tray of food.

"I brought you something to eat. You're metabolism must be going crazy from all the adrenaline." He set the tray on her bed and she ignored him continuing to pace her cell. "I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I never thought they'd go this far. But you did terrorize a few patients. They thought it was really _him_. They even had some of the other doctors convinced. You really know what you're doing in the dream world don't you?" Kali leaned on the wall and slid to the floor and stared straight at him.

"Of course I do." She said proudly and rested her head in her hands. "Go away. Please."

"Kali you did this to yourself." He said as he turned for the door.

"You have no right to take away my dreaming!" She screamed at him as he left closing the door behind him. She punched the wall beside her and screamed loudly.

It had been hours and Kali could feel the adrenaline finally starting to wear off. She focused on relaxing so she could fall asleep and get to Sam. Before she could get herself to fall asleep the door to her room opened and a doctor she didn't know entered with Wesley's dad. He was a short burly guy with a large chin and dark brown hair that was parted in the center and stopped just above his ears and looked like he hadn't shaved his face in a few days. Reaching into his long white lab coat he advanced on her.

"Time for your medicine little girl." The other doctor threatened now holding a large syringe.

"Kali I'd like you to meet Dr. Durgt. He's second in charge of making the different kinds of Hypnocil we use." Dr. Preston said all matter of factly.

"How do you know it'll even work?" Kali yelled getting ready to bolt for the door.

"Trevor let us willingly test it on him. So if you've been talking to your friends outside of here they can't even pull you into their dreams now!" Durgt laughed coming at her with the needle. She rolled past him and got to her feet kicking Dr. Preston in the crotch as hard as she could. Her foot throbbed in pain from kicking him without shoes on but she continued on and stumbled into the hallway. She didn't get too far when Durgt caught up with her and she kicked and screamed as he held her against the wall. Another nearby doctor assisted him in holding her down. All the patients in the hallways watched as he injected the Hypnocil into her neck. They released her and she slumped to the floor screaming and crying.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

It hadn't even been a day since Freddy's last kill but it didn't matter. After seeing Kali like that he knew he couldn't waste any time. As much as he wanted to go and try and break them out he was afraid he wouldn't be strong enough. He was already stronger than when he was before Kali was taken, but he knew that if he failed at getting them out it would only make things worse for them in awful place. Wesley seemed to be drinking even more now that he had shown him what they have been doing to Kali making it easier to take complete control over him.

Freddy walked the neighborhood trying to find someone having a party or a sleep over. He was getting sick of just one person at a time. He had walked for awhile and finally came to a brightly lit house with cars lining the street. A car was parking a few feet in front of him and three teens exited the vehicle. They parked three houses down from where the party was going on but it was obvious by the girls' slutty clothes where they were going.

He snuck up on the tallest of the three and stabbed his blades through her making them stick out the other side of her. Dragging his blades down her back the blood splattered his face as she gasped for air and he grabbed the back of one of others girl's necks throwing her with all his strength face first into the concrete. As he pulled his blades out of the first girl he absorbed her soul and grabbed the third girl by the hair that was too busy applying last minute makeup as she walked ahead to even realize her fallen friends. She let out a shriek but was cut short when his blades sliced at her throat cutting her head clean off.

As her soul rushed into him the girl with her face planted on the bloody cement cried out getting his attention. After throwing the other girls head into the middle of the street he put his foot on the center of her back and slowly pushed down hearing the satisfying crack of her ribs followed by her spine and her cries died out. He felt a rush as he absorbed her soul and waited for another car to pull up. After disposing of two more teens Wesley came to and started panicking as he saw all the blood he was covered in.

_You think you'd be used to waking up like this by now._ He laughed leaving Wesley to wander back home covered in blood.

He sat on the couch in the living room to find Sam in the dream world trying to pull Kali to her. After giving up she left her room and began wandering the halls searching for Kali. That's when she heard the cries coming from Kali's room and a few passing patients were peeking in through the small barred window on her door.

"Move!" She demanded and shoved someone out of her way and looked in on Kali.

She was sitting in the far corner wrapped up in a blanket and hugging her pillow. She looked up and made eye contact with Sam her cries suddenly getting quieter until they stopped. Sam took a step back from her door. As she turned to storm away Kali began to sing.

"Dream… whenever I want you… all I have to do is dream… dream, dream, dream, dream…" And she began screaming wildly again. Sam walked angrily back to her room and sat on her bed screaming into her pillow.

Freddy hated this. Now Kali couldn't even dream. She was already losing her sanity and it had only been one day. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as he thought she was. Then again everyone needed dreams and that's all she had. They gassed Kali to sleep again to keep her from screaming more and scaring the other patients. He started to worry about Sam too.

She would walk past Kali's cell whenever she could. He was worried that someone would notice. A week went by and Kali got worse. Every time she woke up she'd scream and cry. He would give anything to be able to know what she was thinking. He watched her more than he should have looking for any sign of change in her behavior.

She was staring intently across the room before squeezing her eyes shut.

"You're not him! You're not real! Go away!" She screamed and looked around her room frantically. Sitting against her door she began banging on it with her head. "Let me out!" After a few minutes of her screaming and banging a white gas filled the room and her banging stopped and she fell unconscious. Two doctors came in and dragged her off into another room.

Freddy growled as he watched them put a passed out Kali in a straight jacket and strap her to a table. He ripped the arm of the couch to shreds with his blades in anger. Just then he felt Wesley enter his world making him growl even louder. He had Wesley appear in the living room and he stared at the TV in shock.

"Kali…" He cried and before he could get another word out Freddy wrapped his hand around this throat and lifted him off the ground.

"This is all _your_ fault!" He was beyond angry now and threw Wes across the room. "She wouldn't be stuck in that place if you could have just kept your mouth shut!" The room lit ablaze and shifted into the boiler room. He grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to him and lifted him by the throat over the railing. Wesley kicked and groaned looking down in fear at the fiery depths below. "You're lucky I still need you." He said through gritted teeth. "But don't think won't hesitate to kill you once you've served your purpose!"

He threw Wes to the catwalk and disappeared from the dream world.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali woke up from the pure darkness that her sleep had become and the bright light above her stung her eyes as silent tears rolled down her face. She attempted to sit up only to find herself strapped down to a table and trapped in a straight jacket.

"Let me go!" She screamed her words echoing off the walls.

"Ah she's awake." Durgt cooed from a chair across the room looking rather bored. "It's been a little over a week now that you've been without dreams. Ready to talk yet?" He asked casually.

"I don't want to talk to _you_." She growled.

"Then who will you talk to hmm?" He asked and she stayed silent. "Well then I guess we'll have to do things my way then." He lifted a syringe into her view. "You see this? This is filled with sodium pentothal a kind of truth serum." Her eyes went wide making him smile and he strapped her head down to the table then injected the syringes contents it into her neck making her scream.

Durgt sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. Kali looked away from him. She wanted to get free and rip his throat out. She missed her dreams, talking to Sam. She missed _him_. There was no denying it. What did it matter? There was such a small chance of him even sharing half the feelings she felt towards him yet alone the chance of him wasting his power to help get her out of this hell. But no matter what they did she wouldn't tell them anything.

"Now, tell me Kali, how did he get to you in the first place?" He asked looking at the camera in the corner pointing at her.

"Even if your stupid truth serum works that doesn't mean I'll tell you anything!" She screamed.

"Fine then at least tell me why you won't tell us anything." He glared at her from where he sat.

"Because I don't want to! You really think I'd help you?" She yelled in response.

"There has to be another reason? Come on you can tell me." He cooed.

Kali closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Freddy was standing on the other side of her looking down at her. She was seeing him _again_. She knew he wasn't really there, but it was so hard to ignore him. He stared down into her eyes.

"Don't tell him anything." He rasped.

"I don't plan on it. Now unless you can un-strap me and get me the hell out of here leave me alone." She replied firmly getting annoyed with her own hallucination.

"I most certainly hope you're not talking to me." Durgt said staring at her oddly standing from his seat.

"Why would I be talking to _you_?" She spat at him making Freddy laugh beside her. The door opened and Kali couldn't turn her head enough to see who it was. Durgt straightened up and took a step back from her.

"So this is the girl everyone's been talking about?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes Dr. Iverson. I've given her some sodium pentothal but she is still reluctant to tell us anything." Durgt explained and an older woman wearing a white lab coat over blue scrubs came into her view. She looked down at Kali with a disgusted look on her face.

"And how has she been reacting to the new Hypnocil?" She asked and Kali tuned her and Durgt's conversation out as Freddy stood over her glaring angrily at the two doctors.

"Don't worry you'll get out of here soon. I'm almost strong enough." Freddy rasped and leaned in closer to her. "I miss you…" He breathed making Kali breath in hoping to smell him but the familiar smell of the hospital filled her nose.

"You're lying! Go away you're not real!" Kali screamed and he disappeared. The two doctors stared at her in shock and Iverson shook her head.

"Being without dreams is obviously not good for you. How about you tell us what we want to know and we'll put you back on the regular Hypnocil so long as you don't terrorize any of the other patients?" Iverson explained petting Kali on the head making her glare at her.

"No, I'd rather go insane than help _you_." Kali replied coldly. "Now can you un-strap me please?"

"No, we're not done here yet." Iverson threaten and turned to Durgt. "You may leave now." She dismissed him and he disappeared out of sight and she heard the door close. Iverson turned to Kali. "I'm so sorry you've had to put up with the other doctors. They seem to be afraid to do their job right. But don't worry, I'm _not_ afraid." She smiled deviously making Kali eye her suspiciously.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kali demanded as the doctor hovered over her.

"Nothing… yet. First I just want to talk." She smiled above her. "Haven't any of the other doctors told you?" Kali eyed her wiggling in her restraints only making the doctor laugh at her attempts.

"I already know about the murders if that's what you're asking." She replied.

"So you've heard, but lately they've been getting worse, _much_ worse. Something seems to be setting him off and I have a hunch of what it might be." She explained as she started to pace.

"Really now?" Kali asked sarcastically. "Whatever do you think it is."

"You." Was her one word answer that made Kali's heart skip a beat. She wanted her to be right. But she just couldn't bring herself to believe that he cared for her. "Oh speechless I see. Well it makes sense doesn't it? He spent the last three months with you and now he wants you back. The murders have gotten even more brutal since we put you on dreamless Hypnocil."

"That doesn't mean anything! He's always been brutal. He's probably just pissed because whomever he's been using lately is making things difficult for him. It's just a coincidence. You idiot Hypnocil pushers would just love to have something to have to taunt him with. Stop delusioning yourselves with false hope and let me out of here!" She explained finally getting a foot loose and kicking the doctor in the chest knocking her against the wall. Iverson got back to her feet and huffed at Kali as she made sure to stand out of kicking range as Kali freed her other foot.

"And you would know about that wouldn't you? Helping him get more victims and cooperating for him. Just why did you help him in the first place? Did he threaten you?" She asked sounding intrigued.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything? I won't even tell Zerset anything and I kind of like him. At least he didn't take my dreams away!" Kali screamed and she heard the door open. Before she knew it her legs were held down to the table and strapped back down.

"Need some help I see." Mr. Preston said coming into Kali's view.

"I had everything under control James." Iverson said through her teeth. "I almost had her talking." She went on making Kali laugh out loud and both the doctors looked to her with angry eyes.

"You didn't seem to be making any more progress than anyone else has." James retorted and sat in the chair patting the seat next to him for Iverson to sit. She glared at him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Kali you need to tell us who he could be using now to get new victims. He killed _seven_ people last night! Why is he going after so many? It doesn't make any sense!" James threw his hands up in the air.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Kali asked sighing in annoyance. Iverson quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hard by the face.

"You stupid little girl! Tell us what you know! People are dying! We've tried luring him to us and it never worked! Why does he need to be so strong, what is he planning?" She demanded tightening her grip on Kali's jaw.

"Ivy let her go!" James pulled her away from Kali. "We all made a promise when we started this place and you better honor it! We all have! I know Kali is different and it's been hard for the other doctors too but no harm is to be done to the patients!"

"I'm not a patient! This is not a fucking hospital! Quit acting like it is! I'm a prisoner here and you all know it!" Kali screamed and Iverson quickly left the room slamming the door behind her.

"You're a prisoner then hmm? Then it justifies me doing this!" James screamed before turning around and punching her repeatedly in the face she cried out and none of the other doctors came in and stopped him. She knew they had to be watching her but still no one came. As the metallic taste of her blood filled her mouth the painful darkness slowly surrounded her.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy destroyed the TV as he watched Kali get dragged back to her room by Wesley's mom and Dr. Zerset. The TV reappeared and he watched as Zerset wiped the blood from her face. He was getting stronger everyday but he was still afraid he wasn't strong enough to get Kali and Sam out safely. Zerset refused to let anyone but himself and Wesley's Mom see Kali.

Two more weeks had passed and ever since James attacked Kali she refused to speak a word to anyone even on the rare days they'd let her out of her room. The other patients started to ignore her and Sam was always watching her. Kali would drag herself around and whenever she'd go into screaming fits they'd put her to sleep and make her spend the rest of the day in a sound proofed padded room so the others didn't have to hear her screams. The only times she wasn't in a straight jacket was when she was allowed to walk freely in the halls.

No matter which room she was in she'd just lay down and stare at the ceiling for hours. The only time anyone would hear her speak was when she would randomly scream at whatever she was seeing. Freddy soon realized that she was seeing him.

"If you're really here then get me out of here!" She screamed at the empty space beside her. "Please… I know you're probably watching… save me…" She began sobbing and screaming again until her voice started to crack.

Another week went by and nothing changed. She only seemed to get worse and Wesley seemed to be drinking less. The next time Wesley came into his world he showed him Kali when she was locked up in the padded room screaming at her hallucination. He stared at the screen with a silent tear trailing down his face.

"See what you've done to her? See what this has done to me? I actually _miss_ her! And it's all your fault!" He screamed at him before jumping out of his world and into Wesley's body before he was tempted to kill him.

To his surprise Wes had passed out at someone else's house. Looking around he realized he was at a hotel. Walking over to the window and looking out it he saw a group of girls no older than twenty about to leave the pool. Where he was he wasn't sure and didn't care. It was almost as if it Wes had passed out there on purpose, either way he had a whole bunch of unsuspecting victims waiting to be dispatched.

He played Wes well and had stripped down to his boxers and caught the girls in the elevator.

"You're leaving the pool already?" He whined in Wesley's voice. "I was only coming down there because of you." He smiled a fake smile and the four girls giggled and started whispering among themselves.

"You know… we were planning on playing a few drinking games before bed you could always join us." The taller blonde offered.

"So long as none of you mind." He smiled.

"We don't mind at all." The short red head giggled. "We're in room 1428 on the fourth floor come on over in let's say..." She looked to the other girls.

"Twenty minutes." The brunette smiled and he nodded.

He did his best to ignore their stares the rest of the elevator ride up and went back to Wesley's room to find possible weapons and put his clothes back on. Unfortunately there wasn't much but all he really needed was his strength and slowly made his way up to their room. The shorter blonde answered the door.

"Come on in! I hope you can hold your booze because we're hard to beat!" She said excitedly. Once he was inside he made sure it was just him and the girls there before deciding to make a move. He eyed the small coffee pot on the counter by the sink and slowly made his way to it while the girls all welcomed him and introduced themselves.

"So now you know all our names. What's yours?" The tall blonde asked. Freddy grabbed the coffee pot beside him.

"My name is Freddy!" He rasped and smacked her in the face with the pot making it shatter and she screamed making the other girls gasp in horror. He kicked her to the ground and the brunette made her way for the door but she burned her hand on the searing hot door handle whimpering in pain. The other blonde attempted to run past him in the other room and he tripped her making her soar face first into the vanity mirror shattering it everywhere.

He looked to the pile of mirror shards and growled happily as they all jumped into the air on his command and flew through the two other girls. He grabbed the tall blonde by the hair and pulled her up to him and snapped her neck. Her soul flew into him followed by the two other girls energizing him. He grabbed the blonde whose face was destroyed by the mirror shards and threw her onto the bed by her hair as she shrieked in pain.

Jumping on top of her he lost his temper and began beating her face in with his fists then punched into her chest and crushed her heart with his bare hands. He quickly poured their alcohol around the room and lit the room ablaze before leaving. The door's dead bolt and chain locked on the door after he left and he quickly made his way out of the hotel unseen as everyone rushed to attempt to break into the room the girls were in. He quickly got in Wesley's car and drove back to his house before he regained consciousness.

Once Wes came to he quickly returned back to his world not wanting to deal with his wallowing in self loathing. He watched as Zerset tried to convince the other doctors that Kali was no longer a threat and that she should be allowed some time outside. As they led her to the door that lead outside he could see something in her eyes making him curse them and their Hypnocil wishing he could hear her thoughts again. Everything was too quiet now without her. He could listen to Wes or Sam but it just wouldn't be the same.

They slowly removed her straight jacket and led her outside. Three guards went in before her and took their posts. Zerset led her outside and shooed the guard that was following her away.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali looked up at the looming fence walls squinting her eyes against the harsh sunlight that they were no longer used to. The fence had to be at least two stories tall and the top five feet had barbed wire weaved into it. On top of that there was a thick green fabric lining the outside of the fence making it a straight drop down on the other side no telling what you would land on. She noticed a few patients looking from her to the guards then up to the barbed wire as if they weren't used to it and she stifled a laugh knowing that they probably put the barbed wire up just for her and never had guards out before either.

She made her way over to the swing set. There were only about ten other patients out with her. There were a few staring out the only two windows in the entire place that faced the outside play area. Among them was Sam. She seemed to be telling her something with her eyes. Kali followed what her eyes were staring at. The fence met with the building next to the window Sam was watching her from. Then she understood what she was telling her. If she climbed the fence beside the wall she could get on the roof of the facility. She gave her a slight smile and slowly made her way to the swing set.

Looking around the area as she swung she saw James standing by the door next to Zerset making her uneasy. Zerset had said he wasn't allowed near her anymore after what had happened. She had spent the last month hoping he had been sent home and Freddy had used Wes to kill him by now. He stood there with his arms crossed glaring at her. Seeing him there made her want to attempt to escape even more.

She watched the other kids play basket ball and soccer. Looking around at all the other activities they had out there her eyes hurt in the sunlight and she began swinging with her eyes closed.

"Having fun?" The familiar voiced rasped and she opened her eyes to find him standing beside the swing set. "Why aren't you trying to escape? Even Sam wants you to get out. This might be the only chance you get." He urged her.

"You really think I'm strong enough to do that? I've been locked up in here for I don't even know how long anymore." She asked as she noticed James staring at her oddly along with Zerset as she talked to herself.

"Yes you are. Don't you want out of here? Don't you miss the way things used to be? Don't you miss _me_?" He asked and disappeared before Kali could scream at him. She stared at the empty space for a few moments before jumping off the swings and landing on her feet. She walked up to the tether ball and began angrily batting it around the pole until her anger turned to sadness and she began crying.

"Damn it Kali! Do you want out of here or not? You have to try!" He rasped in her ear as she leaned on the pole in tears. She looked up at him she could tell he was angry his eyes glowed a fierce red.

"I do want out of here, I miss you, I miss dreaming, but I don't want to leave her here." Kali looked to Sam in the window.

"She'll be fine we can get her out of here together once you're free! Now go!" He demanded before disappearing and Kali took a look around the place again. The guards were all on the fence wall furthest away from the building. James and Zerset were locked in conversation and Sam was urging her with her eyes from the window. Kali ran at the fence with all the force she could muster and jumped onto it clinging on for dear life. There was the sound of panic behind her and she began climbing as fast as she could.

She had a lot more strength than she thought she would and made it up to where the barbed wire started. Taking in a deep breath she grabbed the barbed wire and held back her screams. There was shouting below her and she glanced down to see them all standing there watching her in awe. It was as if they didn't know what to do and that's when it hit her, they had never had anyone actually try and escape before.

Continuing her painful climb she was only a foot away from the top. Her hands were in so much pain but the desire to be free was stronger. Something hit the back of her leg and bounced off. She soon realized it was a basket ball. They had nothing long range to use on her. The fence started to shake slightly they were shaking it from below. Looking down once more she saw James beginning to climb the fence after her. She continued to climb and just as her bloodied hand grabbed the edge of the roof her foot hit the barbed wire.

Her heart was racing wildly and she lifted herself up with both feet now throbbing in pain and with one more step up she pulled herself onto the roof and rolled onto her back. Her feet and hands were cut deep from the barbed wire and bleeding. She painfully got to her feet and saw Freddy standing at the other end of the roof and she hobbled as best she could towards him falling over several times.

She heard a door open and turned around to see a few doctors coming towards her screaming at her to stop but she kept on. They were getting closer to her and she fell once more. She eyed the edge of the building and began to roll and crawl towards it. Before she made it to the edge a hand wrapped around her arm and she felt something being pushed to her neck. A tazer, she twitched and convulsed from the powerful jolts of electricity being sent through her until darkness took her.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	21. Monster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp, There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart, No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster, I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster!**_

**- Monster By: Skillet**

"She was so close!" Freddy slammed his fist into the TV screen after watching Kali being dragged back into the facility. He began punching and slicing at the wall and kicking anything in his path. He didn't care if Wesley was completely sober he wanted to kill something.

Jumping into Wes he could taste the booze he was drinking and was knocking furiously on someone's front door. "Mrs. Rankin let me in. I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" He screamed and Freddy realized he was at Kali's house. Wesley was planning on telling Kali's Mom what he had done. This infuriated him even more and he heard a car pulling up in the driveway behind him. He forced Wes around to see it was Angela and Jeremy. They had followed him there.

"What the hell are you doing you're going to ruin everything!" Freddy screamed at him.

"There is nothing to ruin! Everything is already screwed! Kali is losing her mind and there is no getting her out! This is all _your_ fault! If you would have just left her alone she never would have ended up in that place!" Wes screamed back at him as he continued to knock on the door. Freddy threw him against the wall and he was fighting to stay in control.

"You can't win!" Freddy rasped and yelling could be heard behind him. He quickly turned around to see Jeremy and Angela coming towards him.

"Get away from me he'll kill you!" Wesley warned them as he still fought for control over himself and stumbled backwards into the door that Kali's Mom had opened.

"Wes what are you doing here?" She asked staring at him then to Angela and Jeremy.

"Wesley we already know! Kali told us!" Jeremy yelled and Kali's Mom's eyes teared up.

"You've talked to Kali where is she?" She asked sadly. Freddy was furious. They all knew too much and Angela even knew about Sam. They all needed to die. He was so angry he was seeing red. Wes continued to fight him for control but he easily over powered him and left him fully alert to everything he was doing. Grabbing Kali's Mom he quickly snapped her neck and threw her back inside followed by a shriek of fear from Angela and Wesley.

"No! No, no, no!" Wes screamed over and over again as Freddy held him still and stared at Angela and Jeremy with pure hatred as he absorbed Kali's Mom's soul. "Get out of here! He's too strong!" Wesley warned them and they both took off for their car. Freddy ran after them and caught Angela by the arm making her scream as his flesh burned into hers and twisted her around to face him.

"Kali warned you but you just never listen do you?" He rasped gripping her other shoulder and burned her other arm making her shriek in pain. His anger powered the searing heat within him making her skin turn red and the sleeves of her shirt caught on fire. Wesley was screaming in horror feeling completely helpless and unable to help his friends.

Freddy heard Jeremy coming up behind him and quickly threw Angela to the ground and grabbed him by the throat. Jeremy squirmed and kicked him hard in the chest barely fazing him.

"You really think you can hurt me?" Freddy laughed and Wesley cried out, "I'm sorry."

He tightened his grip on Jeremy's throat and his skin began to bubble and his whole body lit on fire. After dropping him to the ground he watched him twitch a few times before he fell still and his soul flew into him. Wesley was screaming and crying still attempting to gain control. There was a fierce scream behind him and he turned to see Angela running at him with a tire iron and hit him hard in the head with it making Wes scream in pain.

Freddy laughed darkly as she took a few steps back and pulled a knife from her pocket. He stood and watched in amusement as she stabbed him in the shoulder then in the ribs. Laughing he ran his hand over each of his stab wounds making them disappear. She dropped the knife in horror and stared back at him with fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Wes…" She stared into his eyes and he let _his_ eyes show making her glare at him. "You know Kali will be mad at you when she finds out you killed us. She'll know it was you! Then she won't help you and she'll be locked up in that place forever, and so will Sam!" She screamed turning and running for her car.

As Angela reached for her car door Freddy had somehow caught up with her and grabbed her hard by the hair and slammed her face through the car window. He was infuriated she even said Sam's name out loud and Kali being mad at him? Would she even care? She didn't even trust Angela anymore, but her Mom…

He didn't want to think about it and continued to smash Angela's face into the car until it her soul flew into him then he continued to bash her face in until he had turned her entire head into bloody chunks on the side of the now badly dented car. Throwing her to the ground he left Wesley standing in the middle of his massacre a crying mess and returned to his world.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Kali woke up in her room with her feet and hands bandaged up. She sat up in her bed and stared at the door for a few moments before breaking out into a fit of screaming and crying. She was so close to being free from there and it was all taken away. As much as her feet hurt she ignored the pain and dragged herself over to the door while pulling the bandages off of her hands with her teeth. Falling to her knees at the door she looked at all the cuts and lacerations on her hands.

"You were so close…" She heard Freddy rasp in front of her but she didn't look up at him. "I'm sorry…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he reached out to her.

"No!" She screamed pulling away from him. "You're _not_ real! Don't touch me! This is all _your_ fault!" She swung at him only hitting the door and she screamed in anger and continued to punch away at the metal door ignoring the pain in her knuckles as they cracked and bled.

After a few minutes white gas filled the room and the darkness took her. When she woke up she was strapped down to a table with fresh bandages on her hands. Zerset sat in a chair beside her.

"You're awake. Kali I'm sorry we had to strap you down, but we don't need you hurting yourself anymore than you already have." He explained and Wesley's Mom came into her view.

"I wouldn't hurt myself if you'd just let me go!" Kali screamed and attempted to pull on her restraints finding herself feeling rather weak. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"You're on a few pain killers and antibiotics they might make you feel a little loopy." Wesley's Mom explained.

"Yeah that's just what I need to feel loopy in top of my stupid hallucinations!" She screamed wiggling as much as she could in her tight restraints.

"I don't think telling them about me is such a good idea." Freddy said standing at her feet. She lifted her head to glare at him.

"I told you to leave me alone! You're not real!" She yelled making her voice crack and he disappeared.

"Who are you talking to?" Zerset asked and she looked at him and closed her eyes.

"No one." She retorted. "It doesn't matter he's not real." She turned her head away from him.

"Was it _him_?" Wesley's Mom asked leaning in close to her. Zerset put his hands on her shoulders and moved her a few steps away.

"Helen don't pressure her." He asked nicely and she looked away from him sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just she still hasn't told us anything and I'm getting worried about her. She's been hallucinating since we took her dreams away and…"

"You do know I can hear you right?" Kali said nonchalantly interrupting her.

"I'm sorry. But can't you tell us something, anything?" She begged.

"At least tell us who you've been _seeing_." Zerset pleaded.

"Who do you think? It's Freddy, but it doesn't matter he's not real… it's not really him…" She trailed off not wanting to let them know anything else.

"You sound disappointed, would you rather it really be him?" Helen asked her full attention now on Kali.

"Of course… then I could watch him kill all of you." She replied darkly.

"So is that his plan to come and kill all of us?" Zerset asked eyeing her closely.

"I wish… it'd at least give me something to look forward to." She looked away from him loving how disappointed they both looked.

"Wesley said you and Krueger had a sort of relationship. Did he… did he rape you or was it con…"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Kali yelled at Helen making her flinch away from her in fear. "Now go away or let me go back to my room!"

"Kali we can't unstrap you until you stop hurting yourself." Zerset explained.

"Then put me in the damn strait jacket." Kali suggested.

"You have still found ways to hurt yourself with it on before. We can't risk it.

"And why not? Why do you care if I get hurt or not?" She spat at him.

"Kali you're the only person who's ever helped Krueger willingly. You have to know _something_ that could help us." Helen explained.

"So that's it then? You're only keeping me alive in the hope that I'll eventually tell you something that'll help you get the upper hand on him? Well have fun waiting, I'm _never _helping you." Kali laid her head back down on the table and stared at the ceiling. The two doctors began whispering to each other.

"Kali we didn't want to have to tell you this until you were more stable. But you leave us no choice." Zerset stepped forward. "Your friends Angela and Jeremy and your Mom… they're all dead. They were found yesterday morning they were all brutally murdered. It had to be _him_."

"You're lying, you just want me to tell you what I know. Well it's not going to work." She turned away from them. There was a noise behind her and she slowly turned to see Helen holding out a newspaper for her to see. **'The bloody massacre adds three more to its list'** The headline read and there was a picture of Angela's bloodied car parked in her driveway.

"No…" A tear streamed down her face. "Ang… why didn't you listen to me…" She began to tug fiercely at her wrist restraints as the two doctors watched the emotions play across her face.

"You warned them? What did you warn them about? You know who he's using don't you?" Zerset asked as she continued to pull on her restraints. She could feel them begin to cut into her flesh but she didn't care. Helen took notice and tightened them and added a few extra straps up her arm and legs.

"Kali we know this is hard for you. But you need to tell us who it is or else more are going to die." Helen explained. "Aren't you mad at him for killing your friends? Your _Mom_?"

"He had to of had a good reason for killing them." She turned her tear streaked face away from her. "Can you go away now."

"Come on Helen let's leave her be for now." She heard Zerset say and heard them leave the room closing the door behind them. Once they were gone Kali sobbed loudly. After a few minutes her sobs turned into screams.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy glared at the TV as he watched them gas Kali to sleep again as her screams got louder. It had been a week she was strapped down in that room. Everyday they'd come in and question her and she still refused to them anything. All they knew is she knew who he was using and wouldn't tell them anything more than that.

Helen had no worry or thought that it might be Wesley. Every time they called the house Wes was usually too drunk to answer the phone so he'd answer it for him and make it seem like everything was ok.

Wesley was drinking a lot more after he watched him kill his friends. Freddy was determined to kill the other two remaining friends him and Kali had that knew about him, Andy and Monica. The TV switched over to Wesley. He was sitting in his room with a large bottle of Vodka that was half empty he was on the brink of passing out. Wesley took another big gulp from the bottle. He struggled to keep it down and took another drink. He closed his eyes and Freddy pulled him into his world and jumped into Wes not wanting to hear his crying and whining about everything that's been happening.

He did his best to ignore the putrid smell of vomit and booze that Wes was drenched in and couldn't stand it much longer. Wes hadn't showered in a few days so Freddy actually showered him before doing anything else. Once all that was out of the way he searched through Wesley's things until he found what he was looking for. He paced the kitchen impatiently as he listened to the ringing on the other line of the phone.

Andy finally answered and Freddy convinced him that he needed to come over and bring Monica with him so they could talk about Kali and the _murders_ that were going on. Less than twenty minutes later he heard them pull up in the driveway and he slipped Kali's glove on. He let them in and instantly grabbed Monica by the hair and slammed her face into the wall and pulled Andy inside slamming the door and locking it.

"Wesley what the hell?" Andy screamed before Freddy shoved his blades into his stomach. Andy's eyes met with his filled with pain and fear. He pushed harder with his blades and his blades burst through the other side of him. The life left Andy's eyes and his soul drifted into Freddy. Monica screamed as he dropped Andy's body to the floor. She quickly got to her feet and backed herself into the corner blood dripped down her forehead.

"What did you do? Get away from me!" She shrieked as he closed in on her. He laughed as she attempted to kick him and he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her towards him. She lost her balance and the back of her head met with the floor. Her struggling stopped and she fell still as her soul floated into Freddy.

"Well that was kind of disappointing." He rasped as he grabbed both their bodies by the foot and dragged them out to their car. After disposing of them and their car he went through the annoying process of cleaning up his bloody mess. As much as he hated Wes he couldn't afford for him to get caught. Once he was finished he returned to his world and pushed Wes back into his body before he could say anything to him.

A month went by and every other day Wesley would pass out and he'd get himself one or two more victims depending on where he was, most of the time he passed out at home making it difficult to get to new victims.

Kali was only getting worse. Once her hands and feet were healed up enough they began putting her in a straight jacket again only now they had leather cuffs around her ankles so she couldn't try and escape. They originally had metal shackles on her ankles but she'd sit there and purposely move her feet around in them until her ankles bled.

She screamed at her hallucinations more often even occasionally having a conversation with them. He knew it had to be him she was seeing. She'd argue saying she was stupid for even thinking he cared for her. It hurt to watch her as each day passed. Even Sam was getting more and more worried for her.

"Just one more." He told himself for the hundredth time after returning from Wesley. He had to be strong enough by now but he was still afraid it wasn't enough. Sitting in his living room he watched as they gassed Kali to sleep again her cries fading into nothing. His entire world flickered making him suddenly alert. He stood from the couch and sensed that someone had come into his world. The one person he never wanted to see his world.

"Sam?" He asked out loud and she appeared in front of him.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Yay so next chapter you'll get to see Freddy and Sam interaction!


	22. Elm Treatment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

This one is kinda short but you get to see Sam and Freddy together finally so yay!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Freddy couldn't believe his eyes he was speechless. Sam had actually come to him. She was practically screaming at him in her mind but he ignored it and embraced her in a hug catching her by surprise. Her thoughts ceased and she hugged him back.

"Dad I missed you too." She pulled away. "But we need to talk." He knew she was worried about Kali. "I know you've been watching us. We need to help Kali."

"I know…" He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Watching her was one thing but actually having here there was almost difficult for him. It almost bothered him how comfortable she seemed around him. He was afraid to take his eyes off of her in fear that she would disappear.

Kali had shown her what his world looked like but seeing the real thing was definitely different. The house smelled old and musty and felt damp and warm. She recognized the house was the one she grew up in only it was decayed and decrepit. Seeing her dad again even the way he was, was fulfilling. He stood staring intently at her.

"Dad?" She asked concerned.

"This isn't easy... She wasn't supposed to tell you. Then you accepted who I was and now you're here…" He his blades clinked together nervously. "I guess I always imagined you hating me or fearing me."

"Well I don't. I've been locked up in this place for over twenty five years! I've watched people get slashed to death in their dreams knowing that it was you. You're my Dad and I love you." She explained hugging him again. They sat together on the couch. "Kali told me you were afraid you weren't strong enough to get me out, afraid of failing." She explained and he looked away from her. "You won't."

"Now I have to get both of you out. If I fail things will only get worse." He rasped not wanting to think about the things they could do to them. She stared back at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean _worse_? What could be worse for Kali than what they've already done to her? They took away her dreaming, it was everything to her. They took me away from Mom, and you away from me. They stole my family and more than half my life! What else could they do?" She asked becoming angry wishing he'd just understand. Freddy looked at her knowing that she was right. "I know you're strong enough. Since you've been with Kali you've killed over a hundred people possibly two hundred from what I've heard." She explained remembering over hearing several of the other doctor's conversations.

"Kali…" He looked to the TV and it showed Kali lying in the padded room staring at the ceiling. Sam turned her attention over to the TV, seeing Kali on the screen made her wonder just how often he watched the both of them.

"You really care about her don't you?" She asked and he stared blankly back at her. Reading her thoughts he knew how much she liked Kali and how much she hoped for Kali's sake that he felt for her what she felt for him. For the first time he didn't feel like lying to himself about how he felt for her.

"I do…" He said sadly looking away from her. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Then we need to do something _now_. I can pull you out with me. Just tell me how." She pleaded remembering Kali didn't even know.

"Not yet, just _one_ more soul." He smiled to himself sensing Wesley getting close to passing out again. "Kali was right. I've been using Wesley all this time. Just let me get rid of him first."

"Why?" She asked wondering why he'd prolong helping them escape.

"He's Helen and James' kid." He explained making Sam's eyes go wide. She knew he was the one that turned Kali in and related to an Elm survivor but she had no idea who he was related to. Wesley entered the dream world making Freddy growl.

"Who are you?" Wesley asked appearing a few feet away from Sam. She stared back at him confused. Freddy grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Sam get out of here." He warned.

"I'm not leaving." She stood her ground. He threw Wesley across the room through the wall.

"Just wait a few hours and I'll be ready. I promise." He told her before pushing her out of the dream world. She sat up in bed and looked around.

"Dammit Dad…" She huffed. Getting out of bed she put her slippers on and made her way down the hall. She knew he was going to kill him but would it really take hours? As she quickly peeked into the security room where they monitored Kali she saw her screaming at something she couldn't see and attempting to chew her way out of her straight jacket again. Durgt was the one watching her and laughed at the screen as she became more hysterical.

She wished she could punch him in the back of the head as his laughing continued. As she continued down the hall she finally realized just what her father was going to do to Wesley. He wasn't just going to kill him he was going to torture him.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Freddy grabbed Wesley by the foot and dragged him down the hallway as it shifted into the boiler room. Wesley screamed and attempted to grab onto the railing as he was dragged down the catwalk but each time he got a good grip on something Freddy yanked him off of it.

"Let me go!" Wesley screamed and Freddy lifted him up off the catwalk by his foot his face hanging an inch off the ground. Freddy looked up at the endless ceiling and a chain lowered itself down and wrapped around Wesley's ankle and lifted him high enough for his hands to be dangling a few inches off the ground. "What're you doing? Put me down!"

"Not until your heart stops beating." He rasped above him and spun him making him twirl by his ankle and held his blades out letting them lightly slice Wesley's delicate flesh with each turn of his body. Wes cried out in pain and Freddy sliced his shirt and pants off cutting him as he did. He also removed his shoes and socks leaving him in only his boxers. Blood trickled from his fresh wounds as he continued to cry out.

It was intoxicating to take in all his fear and pain. He grabbed Wes by his loose foot stopping his spinning. With a quick slice of his blades he cut three of his toes off making him scream in pain. He slowly left little nicks on his leg all the way up to his chest and dug one blade into his side.

"Please!" Wesley cried. "Just kill me already!" He pleaded.

"That would be too easy on you." Freddy chuckled. "You're an Elm Street brat you get _special_ treatment." He sliced at his back making him scream and he shoved a blade all the way through the calf on his suspended leg making him scream even louder.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

Sam walked down the hall making sure no one was around and made her way to the lounge where the doctors would hang out. She watched as James got into the elevator after typing in a password on a small hidden keypad in the wall. She knew that the upper level was where they made the Hypnocil and beneath where they kept her and the other patients was where they distributed the Hypnocil in the water supply and added it into grocery store items. Another doctor keyed in the code after he left and she memorized it and walked off to the cafeteria for a snack.

Waiting wasn't easy for her now that she knew that her and Kali could make it out of there. She knew her Father wouldn't let anything stop them and was ready to help him burn the whole place down to the ground and destroying the Hypnocil lab. There was no doubt in her mind that they would succeed. Her only worry was that Kali might already be too far gone. Eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her usual corner table she noticed a few of the kids staring at her and whispering to each other.

Ignoring them as usual she made her way out of the cafeteria and couldn't help but walk past the room where they were watching Kali. She had been gassed out again and Durgt was in her cell giving her another dose of dreamless Hypnocil leaving the surveillance room empty. Looking around she couldn't help herself. She quickly stepped into the room and hit the large blue button labeled knockout gas and walked off watching the room fill with gas with Durgt still inside.

She walked every hall of the entire facility as slow as she could only making another hour go by. Getting annoyed she went and sat in the activities room. She wasn't in the mood to draw and remembered watching Kali build a house out of cards a few times and decided to attempt it for herself to help pass the time.

~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~ELM-STREET~

The cat walk was caked in Wesley's blood and he screamed dripping crimson red down his whole body and out of his mouth. Freddy took a step back from him and admired his handy work. Wesley had long given up on struggling and just continued to scream in pain. He was now missing half of one arm and had only his middle finger left on his remaining hand. His leg that wasn't tied up was completely gone and had been removed in several small sections. Part of his other foot was missing and there were several large gashes and holes in the rest of his body. Freddy made sure not to cut into any major organs or arteries to keep him alive as long as possible. The metallic scent of Wesley's blood overpowered everything else and Freddy was covered in it.

He picked up Wesley's tongue off the catwalk and threw it at his face making him flinch. He grabbed him by his one remaining finger and bent it backwards making a satisfying cracking that made him cry out. Wesley screamed unrecognizable words at him making his laughter echo throughout the boiler room.

"What was that? I can't understand you." He chuckled darkly and stabbed one of his blades through the bottom of his jaw slowly removing it. His cries got quieter. Freddy knew he was enjoying himself a _little_ too much, but continued anyways.

"I've been waiting to kill you since the first day I saw you. I've known from the first day I was with Kali who you were. You've caused me so many problems." He dragged his blades along his skin slicing him open even more as he began to circle him. "Kali almost chose you over me. But luckily her little friend told you everything and you took it badly leaving her broken and even more willing to help me… Then everything was going so well and _you_ just had to get her taken away. You're just like your brat parents… and your asshole grandparents… ever wonder how they _really_ died?" He stopped for a moment and looked down at him and he stared up with his blood filled eyes.

"_I_ killed them. And your parents got away with their fucking Hypnocil. Do you even know what they do? I haven't shown you yet have I?" He asked staring down at him. Wesley's mind was screaming in pain at him now that it hurt too much to continue screaming with his destroyed mouth. But he looked up at him questioningly. Freddy couldn't resist putting him in more emotional pain to go with his physical pain and knelt down to his level. He placed the tip of one of his blades on his temple and began flashing images through his mind.

How his parents helped cover everything up and rewrite the town's history, how they brainwashed or killed those who wouldn't keep quiet, putting Hypnocil in the town's water supply, testing the Hypnocil on people having almost all the test subjects die, and James beating Kali until she was unconscious. Wesley made a loud gurgling noise, he was disgusted with his parents and himself. He was now begging Freddy to kill him with his mind making him smile evilly.

"Are you _sure_?" Freddy asked cocking his head to one side his bloody blades twitching. Wesley used the last of his strength and nodded. Freddy took in a deep breath through his nose inhaling the intoxicating metallic scent of his blood.

He cut his hand off and then grabbed him by the throat with his ungloved hand and cut through his leg that was holding him up in the air. He held him by the throat over the edge of the catwalk and shoved his blades into his stomach ripping his insides out. The life finally left his eyes and his soul flew into Freddy making him drop Wesley's body into the fiery depths below.

It had been so long since he had killed an Elm Street brat and Wesley's soul overwhelmed him intensifying everything around him. He gripped the railing to keep from falling over and was breathing deeply. It was more intoxicating than the time he killed with Kali with him. He caught his breath and could feel the power he had flowing through him, he was finally ready.

Freddy quickly appeared in his living room the blood on him had vanished and he saw Sam playing with a deck of cards.

"Sam." He called her and she looked around. He was surprised that she heard him, he usually had to be _with_ the person for them to hear him. She quickly gathered up her cards doing her best not to draw attention her herself and made her way back to her room. He quickly checked on Kali and she was starting to stir awake. Sam jumped into bed and she was instantly in his world.

"I'm ready." She said with confidence. "I just hope Kali isn't too far gone…" She looked sad and Freddy shared the same look of concern.

"She'll be fine…" He attempted to convince himself. "Sam what did you do?" He looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she followed his gaze to the TV. Two doctors were making their way to her room. "Oh… I gassed Durgt when he was in Kali's cell… I…" She couldn't think of how to explain herself. Freddy smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you." She smiled knowing he understood.

"I love you… are you ready we have to do this _now_." He said seriously.

"Just tell me what to do." She said confidently and he held an extra bladed glove in his hand.

"Hang onto me and concentrate on waking up and I'll push us both out of the dream world." He instructed and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and her wrapped his arms around her and they both closed their eyes and focused on making it into the waking world.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	23. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

Sorry this one took so long! It's worth the wait I promise! Enjoy!

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Freddy opened his eyes to find himself in Sam's room and rolled off the bed to his feet. It surprisingly didn't feel any different than being in his world. He was definitely stronger than he thought he was.

"It worked!" Sam said triumphantly standing beside him before recomposing herself. Freddy stared at her in awe. He was even more surprised it worked than she was. She smiled at him quickly took the hair tie she had on her wrist and put her messy dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail. So this was finally it, the day he had been waiting for longer than he'd like to remember. Now he wasn't just saving his daughter, but also the girl he was undeniably falling for.

"We need to get Kali. Stay behind me." He instructed as he heard them getting closer. Sam stood behind him and Durgt and James burst into the room.

"Samantha…" James stopped in his tracks when his eyes set on Freddy making Durgt run into him. Freddy tilted the brim of his hat up.

"Hello James… Remember me?" He chuckled darkly.

"How…" James responded in shock.

"Get him!" Durgt yelled pushing James out of his way as he advanced on Freddy with a syringe in hand. He grabbed Durgt by the throat and snapped his neck making James take a step back. As Durgt's body hit the floor his soul went into him. He could practically smell James' fear.

"You did this." James pointed at Sam.

"No _you_ did this." Freddy rasped angrily his eyes glowing a demonic red. "Your asshole parents took away my life, _you_ took away my daughter, then your idiot son got Kali taken away from me. I've already taken your son, now it's time to take away your life and then Helen's as well." He explained his blades clinking together in anticipation.

"Wesley… No... No!" James became angry and charged at him only to be met with Freddy's sharp blades in his stomach.

"Say hello to Wesley for me." He rasped in his ear as he dug his blades deeper into him and dropped his lifeless body to the floor. His soul floated into him and he turned to Sam afraid of what her reaction would be to him killing in front of her. She looked calm and stared at the door.

"Dad I'm fine. Let's go get Kali!" She nudged him towards the door partially annoyed that he was treating her as if she was a child. She walked a few feet behind him as he slashed anyone that they ran into.

Kali sat against the wall of the padded room staring at the wall opposite to her. Her teeth hurt and her lips were sore from attempting to chew through her strait jacket. It had been awhile since she saw _him_ and was expecting him to appear at the door any second like he always did. She stretched her legs out and using her feet she scooted herself to the other wall so she could have a better view of the door.

"Where are you?" She asked out loud glaring at the door. She wished she could get to her feet and throw herself at the door until it opened, but with the restraints on her ankles as tight and close together as they were it was impossible to even walk. After so many weeks of dreamless sleep and barley any outside contact she welcomed her hallucinations. The door swung open and she stared at it wondering who was coming in to drag her away or drug her again. _He_ slowly stepped into her cell and stared at her in awe.

"Since when can hallucinations open doors?" She stared at him questioningly. He rushed over to her and dropped to his knees beside her.

Her lips were raw and chapped. The dark circles under her eyes were so dark against her pale skin. Her unkempt hair was a mess about her face and her eyes almost penetrated right though him as if she wasn't really seeing him. She looked like a completely different person than the girl he met all those months ago. He noticed the large bruises on her ankles around her restraints.

"Kali…" He tucked her hair behind her ear and she looked into his eyes. He knew she thought that he was a hallucination. "We're getting you out of here."

"We? Who the hell is we?" She asked leaning away from him. "Last time I listened to _you_ I got royally fucked over." She replied coldly and wiggled her legs in their restraints and used her feet to push her back flush against the wall to lean further away from him.

Sam stepped into the room and when Kali saw her she knew. She breathed in and could _smell_ him. Tears welled in her eyes and she leaned towards him and he wrapped his arms around her slicing the straps off her jacket. Once her arms were free she wrapped them around him and buried her face in his chest.

"You came for me." She sobbed and he tilted her face up by her chin with his unbladed hand and kissed her passionately and the contact from the kiss made him able to hear her thoughts again and see everything she had seen and felt over the past few months. She didn't think he would come for her, she thought that he'd just get Sam and destroy the place. For as bad as she seemed from watching her the past few months she wasn't as far gone as Sam had thought she'd be. He knew that once she was out of there and had her dreaming back she'd be fine. As he pulled away from her she worked her way out of her jacket and stared into his eyes. He ran his hand down her leg and sliced her ankle restraints off.

"Dad I hate to interrupt but we need to go." Sam said and Kali smiled up at her and Freddy nodded getting to his feet and pulled Kali to her feet. "Can you walk?" Sam looked worried as Kali held onto Freddy for support.

"I'll be fine." She lied making Freddy grab her by the shoulders and he gave her some of his strength.

"Put this on." He handed her the extra glove he had brought out with him. She smiled devilishly up at him as he slid it onto her hand tightening the wrist strap. He could feel how much she wanted to help him destroy that place and kill everyone in it. She put her un-gloved hand in his bladed one and he pulled her behind him. "Stay behind me." He commanded and the three of them headed out into the hallway.

They were greeted by several scared patients who screamed and ran in the opposite direction as soon as they caught sight of Freddy. A wall appeared behind them and all the doors lining the hall closed and locked themselves trapping them. Among them was Trevor, the boy who stabbed Kali.

"Trevor…" Freddy beckoned to him calling him forward with his blades. Trevor sunk into the corner and the other kids parted away from him as Freddy advanced on him. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done to Kali regardless of how much Kali had tortured him in his dreams. Before he could get to him Kali lunged at him.

"You asshole because of you they took away my dreams!" She screamed digging her blades through his throat cutting his head off.

"Kali?" Freddy said in surprise at her sudden outburst.

Sam took a few steps back from the bloody scene a little bit afraid of Kali. She had been kept away from everyone for months and began to wonder just how much her isolation and dreamlessness had affected her. Everyone huddled in the corner opposite to Kali and one tried to run past Freddy resulting in her arm getting cut off. She fell to the floor a few feet away from Sam screaming in agony. The girl reached out to her for help with a bloody stump of an arm only to let out another blood curdling screams as Freddy dug his blades into her leg and dragged her back to him.

Freddy grabbed Kali and said something that Sam couldn't hear and she nodded and headed in her direction. Kali stopped a few feet away from him and turned back around. He looked over his shoulder as he threw one of the kids to the ground.

"Dammit Kali go!" He screamed and she turned back around and grabbed Sam by the hand and led her down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going? What about my Dad?" She asked confused.

"He'll catch up with us. We need to get out of here." Kali explained and Sam yanked her hand out of Kali's and stopped in her tracks.

"No, we'll get out of here _after_ we destroy their lab and _all_ the Hypnocil." Sam stood her ground and Kali stared up at her.

"Ok." Kali agreed. "Where's the lab?" Sam took off down the hall with Kali close behind her.

Freddy finished killing the last of the group he had trapped and with their souls he felt even stronger than before. The hallway returned to normal and all the doors unlocked. There were several patients cowering in their rooms and he made his way towards them.

They made it to the elevator and Kali watched in amusement as Sam entered the code for the elevator and they waited for it to come down.

"From what I've heard all of the lower level is run by computer. It's where they put the Hypnocil in the towns water supply and where they store all the Hypnocil that gets put into their food and other drugs." Sam explained as the elevator dinged.

"I just hope there isn't any doctors or security guards down there. I'm so _sick_ of doctors." Kali said as the elevator doors opened and she looked up to see Freddy waiting in the elevator looking rather pleased. "Well that was fast."

"What was fast?" Sam looked at her oddly as she stepped into the elevator and he stepped to the side as she stood right where he was previously standing. Kali realized that Sam couldn't see him making a wave of panic wash over her. Freddy was back but she was still seeing _him_.

She quickly stepped into the elevator standing on the opposite side that he was on. He laughed as the doors closed and they began their descent. Kali did her best to not look at him but it was so hard not to.

"What? Mad at me for not being the _real_ one?" He laughed. "Face it you never thought he'd really come for you so settled for me instead. I bet he doesn't even care about you. He just wants you for the power you have in his world and he knows you'll do anything to please him." Kali shut her eyes and concentrated trying to shut him out and make him disappear. It was silent for a moment and all she could hear was the whirring of slow moving gears taking them down.

Just when she thought he was gone his voice rasped in her ear making her jump. "He doesn't love you. I do. And that's as _real_ as it's ever going to be. So you better start paying attention to _me_ not him!"

Sam was watching Kali as she stood in the corner opposite to her. She closed her eyes tightly and seemed like she was concentrating on something. Her expression went from fear to anger and she screamed out making Sam jump and back into the corner.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're not real! Go away!" She shrieked making her voice crack and swiped her blades at the air beside her scratching the metal wall of the elevator making an ear piercing screech. Sam stared at her with worry in her eyes. She took a deep breath and put her hand on Kali's shoulder. Kali was trembling.

"Are you ok? Who did you see?" She asked and Kali looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Freddy…" She sobbed. "He's not real… I didn't think I'd see him anymore now that he came for us. But he won't go away." Sam was unsure of what to do. She knew that Kali had to of been seeing him all this time and put a comforting arm around her. "Does he even care about me?" Kali asked solemnly making Sam's heart sink.

"He cares about you more than you know." Sam reassured her.

"I really hope you're right." Kali wiped the tears from her eyes as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Stepping out of the elevator together they both looked around.

The room was huge and had one large and one small pipe trailing across the ceiling. Their eyes followed the pipes to a large water tank. The larger pipe was labeled liquid Hypnocil and the other water. Kali walked beneath the pipes over to the tank looking up at them for a way to shut the Hypnocil off. Sam walked up to the tank and looked in through the glass as Kali turned around and followed the Hypnocil pipe on the ceiling around the corner. The water pipe branched off and went into the ground.

Sam looked into the tank and watched as the spinning device in the center mixed the Hypnocil into the water. She then realized that the Hypnocil they used was clear making it impossible for anyone to know that it was in the water in the first place. There was a large drain on the bottom of the tank but she wasn't sure where it led to.

"Sam…" She heard Kali call and followed the pipe around the corner to where she was. Five large tanks lined the wall all with pipes that came together into the Hypnocil pipe. Each had different labels. "These are the ingredients to the Hypnocil. Look…" Kali pointed to the five individual pipes where they met with the one large one. They all had a small piece that had wires going into them that trailed across the ceiling and through the top of a door. Sam stood at the door hesitantly.

Kali reached in front of her and swung the door open. The room had one computer in it and a table and a mini fridge. It was an office and break room all in one. The large computer screen lit up the room displaying how many parts of each ingredient was put into the mixture.

"I've never used a computer in my entire life. You shut it down and I'll go find where they keep all the Hypnocil." She said and Kali nodded setting her glove on the desk and sat in the desk chair in front of the computer.

"Good luck." She called after Sam as she disappeared around the corner.

Kali couldn't find a way to shut it off so she changed the number of parts mixed into the Hypnocil all to the lowest it would allow '0.01'. She could hear the pipes all reconfigure themselves and began searching through the computer for the instructions to make all the different Hypnocils.

Sam entered a room just around the corner from where she left Kali. The harsh smell of chemicals hit her nostrils making her cough as she took in her first few breaths in the room. There were all kinds of tubs filled with different labeled chemicals lining the wall closest to her and the center of the room had a few large tanks and filtering systems. It was the room where they took the Hypnocil and made it colorless, odorless, and tasteless. The only sound to be heard was rushing water and the loud filtration machines. She made her way around all the pipes and tanks and came upon a computer desk with a cup of half finished tea sitting beside the mouse. Someone else was down there.

Freddy had finished off the kids that had fled to hide in their rooms and concentrated appearing next to Kali. She sat at a computer screen with her bloodied glove beside her. She stared back at him looking rather scared and closed her eyes tightly shaking nervously. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his bare hand and read her thoughts of what had happened in the elevator. It pained him to hear how much she doubted his feelings for her, but then again he couldn't blame her after everything he'd put her through.

"It's me Kali." He rasped and she slowly opened her eyes. All Kali wanted to do was leap into his arms but she knew that she'd have all the time in the world to do that once they got out of there. "What're you doing?" He asked looking to the computer screen.

"I changed all the ingredients for the Hypnocil so it won't work for the water treatment, but the computer won't let me delete any of their Hypnocil formulas." Kali looked to Freddy and he stood in front of the computer stabbing a blade into the keyboard making red little bolts of electricity run over the entire computer and spider its way through all the cables that led into the wall and the ceiling.

"That should take care of it. Where did Sam go?" He looked around the small room.

"She went to find all the Hypnocil that they keep stored down here so we can destroy it." She explained slipping her glove back on and heading out of the small computer room.

"I thought I told you two to get out of here." He said following Kali around the corner.

"It was her idea." She explained and the two of them stopped in their tracks when they heard voices behind a nearby door. Freddy walked to the door and it swung open to reveal Helen standing a few feet away from Sam threatening her with a syringe. Helen turned to them as they entered and slowly backed away from Sam.

"Kali? You did this didn't you? You knew about Sam this whole time!" Helen screamed as her eyes filled with fear when she saw Freddy.

"Hi Helen." Freddy smiled at her waving his blades as he pulled Kali behind him by the hand and she held onto him wrapping her cold pale fingers around his wrist and had a hand on his. Helen held out the Syringe threatening them.

"Why are you protecting her?" She asked confused and her eyes followed Sam as she made her way over to them. Freddy felt Helen's sudden panic and sensed someone behind him. Turning around he saw Zerset standing in the doorway with a tazer in hand looking extremely frightened. He wanted to kill them both and get the girls out of there but he sensed how much they both wanted to know about him and Kali. Zerset held the tazer out defensively and Freddy stood in front of Sam and Kali as he ran around to Helen.

"More than half the patients are dead and Durgt and… James." He explained and she had a look of horror contorted on her face.

"You're going to kill us aren't you? You finally came back for Sam… and Kali." Zerset looked to Kali with question in his eyes. He looked to Freddy. "Why Kali?" His question made Freddy smile and he pulled Kali beside him.

"She is the most powerful person I've ever encountered in my world besides myself." He explained and held her face between his hands and looked her in the eyes making her extremely nervous. Sam watched guessing at what he was about to do smiling to herself. "And I love her." He said with meaning making a silent tear stream down Kali's face. The two doctors watched in complete shock as Kali embraced him and they kissed.

"And I love you." She whispered into his ear as they pulled away from each other.

"There does that satisfy your damn curiosity?" Sam said making Kali and Freddy turn to her in surprise from her sudden outburst.

"This doesn't bother you?" Helen asked taking a step towards Sam making Freddy take a step closer to her. "She's half your age!"

"Who cares how old she is? She gave me hope when I had given up, told me what _really_ happened to my father and if he's happy I'm happy for him. I don't care how many people he kills he's still my father and I love him no matter what. You all deserve to suffer for killing him and robbing me of my childhood. You had no right to take me away from my Mother and use me as a lab rat. There will be nothing left of this place once we're done with it." She threatened and stood behind Freddy with Kali as the two doctors stood there speechless and in shock as if they had never heard her speak before. Freddy turned to Kali and Sam.

"Sam you and Kali get out of here, I'll take care of this mess." He motioned to all the chemicals in the room. Kali saw Helen advancing towards Freddy with a loaded syringe in each hand.

"No!" Kali screamed and threw herself at Helen knocking her to the ground. One of the syringes rolled out of her hand the other was already in Kali's side. She ignored Freddy's angry growls behind her and shoved a blade into Helen's wrist making it stick out the other side. Helen screamed in pain and Kali dug the blade in deeper before pulling it out. She could already feel her eyes getting heavy and the room swirled around her. Rolling onto her back off of Helen she pulled the empty syringe out of her side. Helen screamed again and Kali turned her head to see Freddy pick her up by the throat before blacking out.

"You stupid little bitch!" He squeezed her throat tighter. "Just be happy that I already killed your asshole husband and your idiot son. Mommy is the only one left." He laughed as she struggled to breathe and claw his hand off of her throat. Throwing her to the wall she let out a sob. Sam grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran at Zerset as he took a few steps towards Kali. She hit him hard in the head making him fall to the ground unconscious. Freddy watched Sam in awe for a moment before kneeling down beside Kali.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked in a panic. "How are we going to get her out of here?"

"I'll have to take control of her." He said as he stroked Kali's face.

"But what about all the Hypnocil? It'll weaken you." Sam looked down at him not wanting him to risk weakening himself. She'd carry Kali the whole way if she had to.

"I'll be fine. If I'm with her she can't get hurt and I can still protect you until you get out. I can still use my powers with her. She's a lot stronger than she knows." He explained and put a hand on her head. Focusing all his energy on getting rid of the Hypnocil all the heat in his body went into Kali.

Sam watched not knowing what to expect. Her father was beside Kali with his hand on her forehead and the other on her chest he had his eyes closed and he suddenly began to fade. She took a step closer to him to shake him out of whatever he was doing afraid of losing him, but before she could he disappeared.

She knelt down beside Kali and reached to touch her but stopped herself when she could feel the heat coming off of her skin. Sam wished she could do something to help and watched Kali lay there motionless. Looking around the room she eyed all the large containers lining the wall filled with the ingredients for the Hypnocil and harsh purifying chemicals.

Helen moaned and cried out in the corner as she sat in the growing pool of her own blood. She didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon and Zerset was knocked out cold. Sam started to dump over the large containers starting with the ones furthest from Kali and worked her way down. Suddenly there was a noise and she looked to see Kali on her feet with glowing red eyes and her clothes burned away being replaced with a longer almost dress like version of her father's sweater. Her fingers flexed making her blades clink together.

"Mmm this is where I belong." Kali rasped in her father's voice.

"Is Kali going to be ok?" Sam asked slowly making her way towards him.

"She'll be out for a few days, but she'll be fine." He rasped flexing Kali's un-bladed hand in front of her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked eyeing Kali's body as it took a step towards her.

"I've never felt more complete than I do right now. I have you here and I'm back with Kali again. Let's get you two out of here now." He held his hand out to her and she took it.

As much power as he used to get the Hypnocil out Kali's system he still felt stronger than he ever did before. Maybe it was just being with Kali that made him stronger, either way it felt good to be with her again. He'd have to wait a few days before he could even get her to wake up in the dream world but getting all of that dreamless poison out of her was worth it.

"Go hold the elevator I'll be right behind you." He instructed and she ran out the door looking back at the two unconscious doctors one last time before disappearing around the corner.

He grabbed one of the larger containers and dumped it on top of Zerset and Helen. Looking around the room the remaining chemicals spilled out onto the floor on their own. Helen screamed out at him and began to pull herself to her feet. Holding his hand out to her she flew to him and he held her up by the throat.

"Your turn to burn bitch." He rasped and she lit ablaze. He threw her into the river of chemicals and slowly walked out of the room enjoying her agonizing screams. The room became an inferno behind him and he quickly made his way around the corner to join Sam in the elevator. Sam stuck her head out the doors to see a trail of flames follow him around the corner. He quickly pulled her into the elevator and the doors shut. The elevator slowly ascended its way up to the first floor towards the unsuspecting doctors and scientists above.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Yay Kali and Freddy together again!


	24. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Freddy glanced over at Sam as she eyed him up and down. The elevator seemed to be moving rather slow.

"So where is Kali?" She asked curiously.

"She's in my world but she'll be unconscious in there for a day or two then she'll be trapped there for a few days until her body readjusts to everything." He explained and she nodded. Touching the cool metal wall of the elevator he could sense the people waiting impatiently up above for it to arrive and take them down check on the lower levels. They knew that something was going on but they weren't entirely sure what. All they had to go off of was the camera feed that they had seen from Kali's padded cell.

"Stay behind me." He instructed and stood in front of the doors as the elevator came to a stop. Sam did as he said and watched the doors intently over Kali's shoulder.

The doors opened revealing five rather impatient looking doctors standing tall in their long white lab coats. When their eyes set on Kali's body wearing a form of Freddy's sweater with his bloodied blades on her hand they all took a step back. One of them couldn't take his eyes off of Sam.

"Sam?" One of them asked and Freddy averted his attention to him. He recognized him instantly.

"Jimmy…" He rasped making everyone jump especially the one he was addressing. "… don't you remember _me_?" He laughed and the five of them let out a sigh of fear before they were thrown back by an invisible force. There was a thick glass wall behind them that stopped them. They all slid to the ground and scrambled to their feet. They stepped out of the elevator letting it close behind them leaving the doctors only one exit. One of the doctors pulled out a large knife out and another pulled out a small hand gun. The other three looked to them realizing that they had nothing to defend themselves with and backed away letting the two go forward.

"How did you get in here?" The one with a gun demanded eyeing Freddy's blades nervously as he shakily held the gun at him. Freddy looked to him with his glowing eyes.

"It was you wasn't it?" Jimmy accused pointing at Sam from the corner.

"I helped." She said proudly.

"He's taken control of Kali." The one holding the knife said. "I told you we shouldn't have kept her here!"

"Shut up Rick this isn't the time or to place to go on about your insane theories." One of the other doctors in the corner replied coldly. Freddy watched them argue and listened to their thoughts.

"Well he was obviously right. Look at where we are now." Jimmy defended him.

"We're all going to die…" The scientist cowering next to Jimmy cried.

"No we're not!" The doctor holding the gun cried as his hands began to shake more.

"He's right you know…" Freddy rasped his voice sending more waves of fear through each of them.

"Well too bad you took over a weak mortal body instead of staying in your own." The gun wielder threatened and straightened out his hands.

Sam hid behind her father and there was the piercing sound of a gunshot. Looking down at herself she found nothing, but there was a low growl coming from her father.

The asshole with the gun had shot Kali right in the chest. Freddy sliced the man's hand off making the scientist holding the knife drop his weapon and retreat to the corner with his friends. He threw the handless doctor to the ground and held him there with Kali's bare foot on his throat. The man screamed in agony over his lost hand.

"So long as I'm with her…" He glared down at him. "She is just as _immortal_ as I am." He growled running a hand over Kali's fresh wound making it disappear instantly. Putting more pressure on his neck there was a cracking sound and the man's cries ceased making his friends dead silent as they watched their fallen friend's soul float into Freddy.

Freddy looked to the glass wall and door in front of him making it shatter revealing a large room filled with computers and scientific tools. The few doctors and scientists turned in his direction looking rather scared and confused.

"Stay behind me." He warned Sam. "I'm done doing this the hard way…" He growled and Sam noticed the glass shards on the floor as they swirled into the air. They flew in all directions targeting all the doctors and scientists killing them all leaving her and her father alone. All their souls floated into Freddy giving him even more power. It pulsated through him and he knew they were almost out of there. Sam followed as he quickly made his way to the door on the other side of the room.

The door flung open revealing a long empty hallway. They quickly made their way to the other end and came to a large thick door with a key pad. Freddy glared at the door and the metal keypad melted away and the door slowly swung open. They were now in a reception area where there was a waiting room and a front desk. Freddy didn't even stop to look back at the receptionist as she called out to them. He sensed the two security guards coming towards them from either side. They closed in on him and he reached into the closest ones chest ripping out his heart and snapped the other ones neck. Sam watched in awe at how fast Kali's body was moving. The receptionist hid under her desk pleading for her life.

Freddy held his hand out to Sam and she took it. He pulled her out the doors behind him and the receptionist could be heard screaming in pain. The whole place lit up in flames behind them and they began running. They were greeted by the night stars when they made it out of the large awning that led up out to the parking lot. There were several cars lining the lot. The door on the car closest to them opened.

"Get in." Freddy rasped and Sam jumped in and slid to the passenger's side. He got in after her and the door closed as the car started up on its own.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as the car drove itself out of the parking lot.

"Home." Was his only response and they both stayed silent as the car made its way through former Springwood. As they left Sam looked back to see the building they came out of was labeled 'Dream Research Clinic' before the sign was consumed by flames. They were silent as they drove on and less than an hour had gone by when the car finally came to a stop in front of a house. Her father got out of the car and gave Sam a look that she knew meant to stay put. He stared up at the front of the house with glowing eyes. The sun was starting to break the horizon and Sam watched him disappear inside. She was expecting to hear screams but instead heard the sound of wood splintering and glass shattering.

The house was transforming before her eyes. She watched in awe as the house before her morphed into her childhood home. After a few moments and the house settled the street sign burst into flames and the street name Township Drive melted away and was replaced with Elm Street. Sam could see her Father's glowing eyes standing in the doorway and she quickly got out of the car and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he breathed heavily leaning on the doorframe for support.

"I'll be fine, just a little weak from everything. You should come inside, everything's the way it should be." He smiled at her and she took a step inside. Freddy watched as she took everything in. He could feel how happy she was and after she walked through the living room she quickly ran to her room. Freddy closed and locked the front door behind him and made his way to Sam's room to find her in happy tears hugging two of her favorite stuffed animals and a picture of her mom.

She turned to him and embraced him placing a kiss on Kali's cheek. Freddy was so glad that she was free and back where she belonged. He could spend all day watching her take in the whole place again but he was weak from using so many of his powers out of the dream world in such a short amount of time. He needed to go back to his world to rest his powers and check on Kali.

"I love you daddy." Sam cried happily and he pulled away from her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Samantha." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Have fun and enjoy yourself. You're free now and I won't let _anyone_ ever take you away from me again. But Daddy needs to rest and check on Kali." Sam nodded her head and walked him to his room. He laid Kali in bed and quickly returned to his world.

He felt more energized as soon as he was out of Kali's body. He had never been out of his world for that long before or use his powers as much as he did. With as much of his power that he used in the real world he was still as strong as he was before Sam pulled him out. He knew it might have to do with Kali's oddly strong power she had in his realm.

Kali laid unconscious in his bed tucked under the white sheets. Her hair was still a mess and she twitched in her sleep. She was dreaming, dreaming in a dream. He lightly stroked her face wishing he could get into her dream. The one place he couldn't go in dreams is into the dreams of someone who was already dreaming. Luckily for him it was so rare for something like that to happen that it would never become a problem for him.

At least he knew that he had gotten all of the Hypnocil out of her system. He couldn't bear having her free and not being able to see her. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up then he could finally have her and Samantha back and once the Hypnocil runs out and wears off of everyone he'll finally have everything he's worked so hard to get. Now all he had to do was wait…

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK


	25. Things As They Should Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Freddy paced back and forth in his room watching Kali as she slept. It had been a week since they had escaped and Kali still hadn't woken up yet. She would occasionally stir in her sleep and he knew that she was dreaming and sometimes even having a nightmare. Sam was getting worried about her too. She would keep herself busy by experimenting with cooking and watching her favorite movies she hadn't seen since before her father died.

On their second day there Freddy took control of Kali again and got her showered and in clean clothes. Sam had cut her hair up to her shoulders and was now wearing Patricia's clothes. She looked so much older now that she was wearing something other than pajamas and it made Freddy realize just how old she really was. She had been locked up since she was eleven, and now she was thirty two. He couldn't help but curse himself for taking so long to get her out. So many things she missed that she might never get to do.

Could he let her go out into the world and have a real life? Or was he so selfish that he'd keep her all to himself only sharing her with Kali? He didn't know what to do and on top of that Kali still wasn't awake, it was driving him mad to have her right there and not be able to wake her up. Maybe he shouldn't have burned everything out of her all at once. Maybe she'd be stuck in his world like this forever. He didn't want to think about it, he wished someone would come into his world for him to kill already so it'd take his mind off of everything. He laid in his bed next to Kali and watched her sleep.

Sam stood in the kitchen in her mother's yellow summer dress with an apron over it as she made a batch of brownies from a recipe she found that her mother had written and on the note card the recipe was written on it was labeled 'Fred's favorite'. She put them in the oven and set the timer. She opened the kitchen window so she could hear the timer going off from outside and went and sat on the swing set. Staring up at the cloudy sky she was so happy where she was but she couldn't help but notice how distracted her father had been. He was so worried about Kali. She was just glad that he didn't have to worry about their safety.

He was strong enough to somehow make the house invisible to everyone. None of the children even looked at the house as they passed it by on their way to and from school. No one would even set foot on the lot. It was almost like there was a force field around it. Whatever it was she was just grateful that her dad was strong enough to keep it working all the time. The more she thought about it the more she began to wonder if she'd be able to leave the house and go see other places. But she was sure she'd be able to go wherever she wanted once Kali could go out with her.

As strange as it seemed she was starting to think of Kali as a sister and even sometimes as a Mom. She may be over ten years older than her but Kali was mentally older and knew about things she had never even known had existed outside of the Hypnocil Facility. She hoped Kali would teach her all the things that she missed out on and take her to do and see all the things she had always dreamed about all those years she was locked away in that awful place. She could hear the timer going off inside and she jumped off the swing landing on her feet and made her way inside to check on the brownies.

Freddy was getting restless and finally decided to check on what the town had made of everything that he had caused burning that place down. Searching the news he finally came to find a small report that was made a day after they had escaped. All they said was the Dream Research clinic had fallen to a horrible electric fire that spread and killed everyone inside. Nothing about the town's water supply or the other secretly Hypnocil dosed items. He knew nothing would be said about it but he was sure that there would be a few people panicking at the loss of their Hypnocil provider _and_ manufacturer. He returned to his room and sat in a chair beside his bed trying to will Kali awake with all the force he could muster.

As usual nothing happened. He was exhausted from worrying about her and laid in bed next to her. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt hands on his shoulders and he was violently pulled forward and thrown to the ground.

"Are you ok? I didn't think it would work." Kali said kneeling beside him. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her.

"Kali?" He asked becoming rather confused and noticed the all too familiar room he was in, the padded cell they had kept Kali in for so long. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess and her eyes were surrounded by large dark circles. She had on a tattered straight jacket and pajama pants. He quickly sat up and pulled Kali close.

"Do you even know where you are?" She breathed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Kali you've been out for a week. If you can pull me in here why can't you wake up?" He demanded.

"Don't you think I've tried? It wasn't easy getting you in here. My power is extremely limited in here." She sounded just like her old self. He had no idea what she was talking about and gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and grabbed his ungloved hand and held it to the wall. When his skin met with the soft padding of the wall he could sense a bunch of souls lurking outside the room.

"I can't leave they won't let me. Everyone you killed using me when you got us out of that place their spirits came and trapped me in here… sometimes they come in and torment me… tell me lies like you never came for me and it was all in my head. But I could feel you every time you were near me. I saw everything you did to get Sam out. There has to be a way to get rid of them…" She stopped short when there was a loud screaming sound echoing outside the room making its way to them. "Oh shit they know you're here." Kali's eyes grew wide with fear making Freddy instantly jump to his feet. He pulled Kali up beside him and the screams got louder and closer. The room was suddenly filled with all the spirits of the people he killed using Kali.

It took them both a moment to realize that the spirits were being pulled to them. No not them, Freddy. They all began to swirl around him and Kali backed away as he absorbed all of the souls within seconds. Kali quickly ran to him and pushed him through the wall and they landed on his bed with Kali pinning Freddy down. They both could feel that they were in his world again and Freddy looked up at Kali. The circles under her eyes were gone and her hair was no longer a rat's nest and it hung down around her face.

Freddy slipped his glove off and put his hands on her shoulders running them down her arms. He lightly ran his fingers over her scarred arm and he could feel her desire for him spark and noticed her eyeing his lips. She stared down at him and bit her bottom lip.

Kali couldn't remember the last time she was alone with him like this and it sent shivers down her spine. She was finally out of that place and she was where she belonged, with him, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Looking down into his _human_ eyes she pulled him close and kissed him with more passion than she'd ever kissed anyone. They both gasped for air when she released him but didn't let her breathlessness slow her down and ran her hands down his chest ripping his sweater off over his head. His breathing picked up and he rolled so he was on top of her and literally ripped her shirt in two and threw it behind him. They both went into a frenzy to get each other's pants off and after much struggling they both stopped and removed their own.

Freddy stared down at her as he straddled Kali's beautiful naked form. All of the scars she'd gotten from being locked up made her even more irresistible. She was about to wrap her legs around him when he lowered himself and began kissing and licking all of her new scars. She gripped the sheets beneath her trying her best to contain herself but once he made it to her thigh she grabbed him with all the force she had and pulled him back up to her kissing him fiercely. He was so hard now and just wanted to be inside of her again. When she released him from the kiss they both looked into each other and hesitated for a moment before they thrust into each other.

They both let out loud moans and took in long slow breaths. Kali put her hands on either side of his face making him close his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her hands.

"I missed you." She said and he opened his eyes and looked into her.

"I missed you more…" He leaned in closer so they were skin on skin. "I love you." He whispered into her ear and she pulled him into a kiss and he thrust into her again making her moan on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her as they moved in rhythm together. After a few minutes of their smooth slow movement they both snapped at the same time.

Kali pushed Freddy off of her and they threw each other around on the bed until Freddy had Kali held down to the bed by the throat with his now bladed hand and was thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his arm and struggled beneath him enjoying every second. It wasn't long before she came screaming out and digging her nails deeper into his scarred flesh. As she finished he soon came after her and she pulled him into a kiss as he moaned loudly. When she released him he rolled off of her and laid beside her.

They laid there for a few moments just catching their breath until Freddy grabbed Kali and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered kissing his chest. They laid there in silence for awhile until Freddy sat up in bed fully clothed and Kali found herself in a longer dress version of his sweater. Sam came around the corner and Kali stared at her in awe. She was no longer pale and had cut her hair and wore a yellow flowered summer dress.

"You're ok!" Sam smiled and hugged Kali. She noticed how much happier her father looked making her feel better. "Can you wake up?" She asked looking hopeful.

"I'm not sure I haven't tried yet." Kali said looking to Freddy.

"Go you two have fun." He kissed Sam on the forehead and Kali on the cheek. Kali closed her eyes and concentrated and opened her heavy eyes and sat up to see what looked like Freddy's room only it looked brand new. Sam sat up next to her in bed.

"It worked!" She smiled happily and hugged Kali. "You know I don't care if you and my Dad kiss in front of me. I know he loves you." She said as an appetizing aroma filled Kali's nose. Kali took in a deep breath and looked to Sam.

"What did you cook? I'm starving!" Kali said jumping out of bed. She had to catch herself on the nightstand. Her body had been out of use for over a week and was a little weak.

"I made some macaroni with hot dogs and some corn bread, oh and some brownies for dessert!" She smiled proudly.

"Sounds good!" She made her way towards the delicious smell with Sam's help.

Freddy watched as they ate and talked. Kali explained why she wouldn't wake up and Sam talked about how happy she was to be at home and able to do whatever she pleased around the house. As they did the dishes Sam brought up the topic that Freddy was dreading.

"Being back home again is nice… but I wish I could go out and do other things. I don't know if we can leave the house and be safe." Sam said sadly drying a plate.

"What do you mean?" Kali was confused.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Kali looked to her in confusion. "When he brought the house back he made it invisible to anyone who's never been in his world. He's using a lot of his power to keep it that way so no one can find us."

"Can we even leave the house?" Kali asked drying her hands.

"I don't know I'm too afraid to try." She confessed. "I'm finally out of that place and I don't want to risk anyone taking us again."

Kali took Sam by the hands and looked her in the eye. "Sam that place is _gone_ there was no way anyone there could have survived. Besides from what your Dad has told me there is only a handful of people that live here and actually know he exists." Kali could feel Freddy with her and she could feel his heat consume her whole body, a feeling that she had missed and longed for all those days she was locked up. It gave her a slight rush and she quickly sat down at the table.

Sam looked at her with worry for a moment until she realized that her Father had joined them. "Hi Dad." She smiled glad he decided to join the conversation.

"Kali's right." He rasped. "I know I can't keep you here forever. I want you to have a normal life. They robbed you of so many things when they took you from your mother." His voice began to sound less demonic and more human. Kali could feel how hard this was for him to say. "I just want you to have fun and be happy. Even if there is someone that knows about us you'll always have Kali and I here to protect you."

"I know. I don't want to go anywhere without either of you. But I'd like to get out and do all the things I missed out on. Maybe tomorrow we could go somewhere, maybe a toy store?" She suggested holding her hands nervously behind her back.

_I know where you should take her. _Freddy rasped in Kali's ear.

"Where?" Kali asked out loud.

_In your head, I want it to be a surprise._ He growled.

"Sorry it's been awhile. You've got to give me time to get used to everything again." She shot back at him. Sam knew Kali was talking to her Father and began putting the clean dishes away letting them have their conversation. Kali made her way to the living room and sat on the couch feeling rather sore from Freddy.

_Ok so where do you want me to take her?_ Kali asked.

_At the mall near here is a build a bear workshop. I know she'd love that place, but we don't have any money. We need to_get_some._ He explained and Kali sighed loudly.

_Really? I was hoping to get a little vacation from all the killing while we waited for the Hypnocil to wear off of everyone._ She could feel Freddy getting annoyed. _Its fine, I know you want to do something nice for her and so do I. We'll go when she's asleep._ She confirmed and he agreed.

Sam and Kali watched old cartoon reruns together until Sam started getting tired. It amused both Kali and Freddy to watch Sam get so into the old cartoons. What were reruns to Kali were completely new to Sam. Kali tucked Sam in and once she was sure she was asleep she left the house quietly with Freddy's help. She stood at the line dividing the sidewalk that led up to the house and the normal sidewalk lining the street. As she stepped over the line she felt a small ripple go through her. Once she was on the other side she looked back at the house seeing a brand new version of Freddy's house it quickly flashed and it looked like an empty overgrown empty lot then back again. She let Freddy lead the way and they searched for their newest victim.

The next day Sam was ecstatic when they got to the store. They spent over an hour in that one store. Sam was determined to have all matching outfits for all occasions for her new horsey doll. As Kali and Freddy watched her the more they both realized how much of a kid she still really was. It made Freddy relax knowing he wouldn't have to worry about her being interested in more adult things until later. Even as they walked through the mall Sam hardly even noticed the other people she was too busy looking at all the stores and occasionally asking Kali why people were dressed certain ways.

Kali really enjoyed herself and of course had to make a stop at hottopic to get a few clothes for herself. She let Sam choose whatever she wanted to eat in the food court. It was a perfect day and things couldn't have been better. Days went by turning into weeks and weeks into months. People started to enter Freddy's world again after a few months went by. Kali and Sam would go out every few days and Sam would explore. Her favorite thing to do was to go to the movies and see the new kid's movies that came out every week. Sam knew that Kali and her Father killed in order to get the money to take her out to all these places but she didn't mind. She was finally happy.

Freddy and Kali were inseparable. When she was asleep she was with him and when he wasn't killing he was with her. He'd take at the most two a day as to not draw too much attention. He would only kill larger groups if they were large family's coming in from out of town. Months turned into a year then another. The old rumors of him were finally back and circulating the town. Not only was he killing but also tormenting the kids so they'd go and tell their friends about their horrible 'boogey man' nightmares. Kali liked to watch him kill now that he had all the time he could ever want. He was _finally_ back to his old ways.

Kali sat in the shadows with Freddy watching the teenage boys dream play out. He was at his first day of school and was wandering the halls having a hard time finding his classroom. When he finally found it the final bell rang and he quickly jumped into the seat at the back of the class. The teacher started lecturing and all of a sudden the entire room went silent except for the sound of the boys pencil doodling in his notebook making him look up.

The teacher started to write something on the black board. '1, 2 Freddy's Coming For You' After the boy read it he began to panic.

"Now class…" The teacher cooed. "…She pointed to the board and all the students recited it in a dead tone. "Three four…" She lead them on. "Better lock your door!" And they all turned to him their eyes whited out making him jump out of his chair and back against the wall. "Five six grab your crucifix!" Their eyes turned red and their heads fell off each hitting the floor with a sickening thud. "Seven eight better stay up late!" The disembodied heads continued and the boy stared at them in horror and disbelief.

"No! This isn't happening! Not again!" The boy yelled putting his hands over his ears and closing his eyes.

"Nine ten never sleep again!" They yelled and opened their mouths screaming ear piercing screams as hundreds of flies flew out of their mouths. The boy shrieked and ran out of the classroom as the flies chased him. He ran down the hall and tripped and fell. He held his eyes shut and the flies dispersed. Freddy stood next to the boy waiting for him to get back up or look at him. The boy set eyes on his boots first.

"I don't know what's going on but can you hel…" He stopped short as he looked up. He rolled away from him and quickly got to his feet. "You're not real!" He screamed and stood his ground making Freddy laugh darkly.

"Yes that's right I'm just a nightmare and when you wake up you can go and tell all your little friends about me just like last time…" He chuckled clinking his blades together as they shined brightly in the florescent lighting. The boy took a step back and stared at Freddy trembling with fear. "But this isn't like last time." He appeared behind the boy and dug his blades into his back and the boy screamed and gurgled as blood began to seep through the front of his shirt and drip out of his mouth.

Freddy quickly pulled his bloodied blades out of the boy and let him fall to the ground. He placed his foot on his neck and quickly snapped it making his soul float into him. Freddy walked over to Kali and slammed her into the wall. She looked at him with hungry knowing eyes and they were suddenly lying in his bed and Kali was straddling him with her hands on either side of him. He knocked her arms away making her fall onto him and he pulled her into a kiss.

A few days later after going out grocery shopping with Sam Kali was installing a game on a brand new laptop she had bought.

_You better not poison my daughters mind with your damn video games._ Freddy rasped. Kali rolled her eyes and began surfing the internet while she waited for her game to install. Sam was starting to make dinner and Kali was about to go and help her when something caught her eye.

"Ohh what's this…" She asked intrigued clicking on the link.

"What?" Freddy rasped out loud getting Sam's attention. Sam stood behind the couch watching with Kali and her Father. The movie trailer began playing and Kali's eyes lit up as it ended.

"Oh-my-god I _need_ to see this!" She squealed. Freddy groaned and Sam just laughed. It was a teaser trailer for the remake of Nightmare on Elm Street due to come out in the coming spring.

"Oh come on Dad at least it'll bring more people here." Sam smiled.

"I can only hope that something this annoying will bring me _something_ good." Freddy growled.

"Oh don't worry it will. Tomorrow they're holding a town meeting to set up curfews and everything because of all the _murders_ and _suicides_ lately. I'm sure we can put a few words in to get this town's original name and street names reinstated." Kali smiled petting at note book full of proof of the town's original history to present to the towns people.

"They won't be too happy when they find out about the Hypnocil either." Sam added.

"This should get interesting…" Freddy rasped and Kali and Sam smiled at each other.

They all knew that no matter what no one could stop Freddy, Springwood would soon be the way it should be…

**THE END**

FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK- FK-FK

Alrighty I know this is the end and it's EXTREMELY open ended, was originally planning on doing a sequel but my brain just isn't working on the right levels as of late to do so. So if you all really want a sequel feel free to write your own cuz I'm sure you all have a lot more free time than I have had lately.

Currently have somehow started an entirely new Freddy fic. Starting on chapter five of it and have yet to post anything since I'm afraid I won't have enough time to work on it. But if I get enough requests from you readers I might post it anyways so you have a little to read and review and maybe get me motivated to make more time for writing. Hope you liked this one cuz it's soo damn difficult to write for Freddy sometimes.

Thx for reading!


End file.
